Al vaivén de las olas
by Halane
Summary: Zoro y Robin empiezan a reconocer sus sentimientos, y Luffy descubre algunas cosas que preferiría no saber... RxZ, Lx? ¡¡Dejadme alguna Revieww!
1. Chapter 1: Descuido

Zoro entrenaba, levantando pesas, mientras miraba si se avistaba alguna isla en el horizonte. A su lado yacía, cuidadosamente doblada, la manta que siempre estaba allí para cuando el vigilante de turno quisiera taparse, y también sus botas y su camiseta, porque la noche era cálida.

- 6523, 6524, 6525, 6526…

"Ahh, qué paz se respira cuando están todos durmiendo." Pensaba, mientras iba contando. "Sin el idiota de Luffy dando vueltas por aquí, ni Nami gritando sandeces, ni Chopper correteando por ahí, ni Ussuff haciendo explotar sus mezclas, ni Sanji dándome la vara, ni Robin… ni Robin…" sus pensamientos se detuvieron en Robin, como siempre. Su desconfianza pronto había desaparecido para convertirse en algo que él sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir: atracción, o quizás algo más profundo. No podía evitarlo. "Ni Robin cerca, con… con sus estúpidos libros, mirándolos con sus ojos aguamarina y su sonrisa de esfinge… Zoro, deja de pensar tonterías, por favor, ni que fueras el estúpido calzonazos de Sanji." Se reprochó mentalmente.

- 6535, 6536, 6537…- seguía contando en alto. Nadie que le hubiese mirado habría notado que estaba concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera su entrenamiento, excepto quizás Luffy, que le conocía más que nadie. La amistad que había entre ellos hacía que casi supiesen lo que pensaba el otro, y Zoro no había tardado en confesarle que se sentía incómodo junto a Robin. Luffy se había acercado a su cara entonces, y le había mirado de esa manera infantil, inocente y transparente tan suya, y entonces, después de una risa maliciosa e infantil, había exclamado: "¡Te gusta!". Después de negarlo, le había dicho que no fuese diciendo esas mentiras por ahí. Pero sabía que, aunque Luffy no diría nada, había comprendido perfectamente que había dado en el blanco sólo con ver la cara de furia y vergüenza que había puesto.

- 6541, 6542…- interrumpió los números, emitiendo uno de sus habituales gruñidos, porque su sensible oído había percibido el ruido de la puerta al moverse. Pero siguió subiendo y bajando las pesas.

Y entonces algo le detuvo… Tenía dos brazos de más, uno saliendo de cada codo, deteniendo su entrenamiento. Miró hacia abajo. "Mierda" pensó.

Robin le miraba desde abajo, con su enigmática sonrisa y sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, resplandecientes como las estrellas que había sobre su cabeza.

"Qué guapo se ve así… Por favor, tengo que controlarme, es sólo un crío."-pensaba Robin, mirando el ceño fruncido de Zoro y su pecho musculoso y sudado, sus piernas cruzadas y el pelo ondeando al viento, mientras sus ojos de halcón de mirada profunda y penetrante atravesaban los suyos. Empezó a subir.

- Hola, espadachín.- le dijo con su voz juguetona una vez que hubo subido.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo él, dejando al fin las pesas ante la insistencia de los dos brazos extra de Robin, que desaparecieron en cuanto lo hubo hecho.

- Nada. Me desperté, y como sabía que estabas aquí, pensé en venir a hacerte compañía.- respondió ella. "Y de paso estar a solas contigo." pensaba en realidad. "¿Por qué juega así conmigo?" pensaba el peliverde. "¿Será que ha notado qué me gusta?" se preguntó, preocupado.

- Pues estaba muy a gusto sólo.- replicó, furioso.

- Estupendo, ahora estarás mucho más a gusto.- dijo Robin alegremente, recostándose en el pequeño espacio que había y desabrochando un poco su ya escotada camisa.- No sé cómo puedes entrenar aquí con el calor que hace.- se quejó.

- Eso es cosa mía.- replicó, recostándose al lado de la chica, con su media sonrisa tan característica. Bostezó.

"Qué dulce… Abre la boca justo como un niño pequeño esperando que le lleven a dormir" Se echó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

- De cómo bostezas.

Confuso, sin saber muy bien qué debía contestar a eso, Zoro decidió que lo mejor sería hacer como que no le interesaba la respuesta. Se dispuso a hacerse el dormido, y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Acaso intenta provocarme?" pensó Robin. No iba a aguantar mucho más sin decirle nada de lo que sentía… Y por mucho que le quisiera, eran diez años de diferencia… Sacó un libro que llevaba bajo su sombrero de cow-girl, dejando el sombrero a un lado. Empezó a leer.

Aunque la intención de Zoro había sido fingir, se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que cinco minutos después Robin pudo ver sus musculosos abdominales subir y bajar rítmicamente y oír sus apagados ronquidos. Fue incapaz de seguir leyendo… Debía ser medianoche, porque la media luna parecía estar justo encima de su cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero si no hago esto, no estaré tranquila" pensó, y, sonriendo misteriosamente, se acercó a su camarada y se apoyó en él, poniendo su cabeza en su musculoso pecho, sintiendo su piel y con esa cicatriz que le cruzaba de lado a lado rozando su cara. Entonces su sonrisa dejó de ser enigmática, para volverse más amplia además de sincera y alegre, dándole el aspecto de una niña. Acarició su cabeza contra el mentón de su compañero, que seguía profundamente dormido. Era curioso que a veces se despertase por tan poca cosa y otras pareciera que nada podía despertarle. Robin pensaba en apartarse, por miedo a despertar al chico cuando, dormido y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Zoro bajó su brazo y la rodeó con él, apretándola más contra su pecho, sin mover ni un solo músculo más. Esto pilló a la chica muy de sorpresa. "Vaya lío… Si intento apartarme, fijo que se despertará, pero si me quedo aquí… La que estará en un lío cuando se despierte seré yo." Iba a intentar irse otra vez, pero supo que no podía. No deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio, y aunque su cabeza le decía que intentase salirse de ese abrazo protector que no le correspondía, su corazón le decía que no se moviese de allí. La lucha interior de Robin continuó un rato, pero al final ella también se quedó dormida, sintiéndose casi por primera vez en su vida protegida y segura bajo los fuertes músculos de ese chico callado y valiente.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Qué pasa con Robin?

**- Jujujuju.**

**Zoro se despertó al oír esa risa tan familiar, y se acarició la cara con la mano izquierda para despertarse un poco. Sentía algo extraño… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió a Robin, todavía dormida, abrazada a él, y casi grita cuando vio su brazo, rodeándola en un inconfundible gesto protector. Y luego se sonrojó, porque lo que le había despertado era Luffy, sentado frente a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era muy temprano, todavía estaba amaneciendo, y por suerte Luffy parecía ser el único que se había levantado.**

**- ¡Cállate y explícame esto!- le susurró.**

**- ¡Explícamelo tú!- murmuró Luffy, bajando la voz ante el tono de voz de Zoro.- ¿Y por qué tengo que callarme?**

**- Porque no quiero que se despierte.- replicó Zoro, como si fuera algo evidente.**

**- Jajajaja. Es que así está más mona, ¿verdad?- dijo el joven capitán en voz baja, sonriendo. Estaba feliz de la escena que tenía delante, porque quería mucho a Zoro y a Robin, y aunque él parecía inmaduro e infantil, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentían uno por otro.**

**Zoro miró a Robin por primera vez. Le maravillaba que pudiera seguir dormida después de la charla que estaba manteniendo con Luffy, sobre todo porque habitualmente Robin había demostrado tener un sueño ligero. Le sorprendió mucho ver su cara. En lugar de su habitual expresión indescifrable, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y feliz, parecía una niña pequeña y desvalida. Era una imagen tan en contra a la habitual en ella, segura, independiente, fuerte y valiente, que a Zoro casi le conmovió. La belleza de Robin nunca había estado tan clara ni siquiera para él.**

**- Eh, Zoro… Venga, cuéntameee, yo quiero saber qué pasó.- rogó Luffy, haciendo pucheritos.**

**Zoro gruñó. Si tan sólo supiera lo que pasó… En contra de la impresión que podría dar, Luffy y Zoro eran como hermanos, y a veces, cuando no había nadie cerca, hablaban largamente. Zoro le contó lo que sabía. Luffy se puso repentinamente serio.**

**- Bueno, está claro lo que pasó… Le gustas a Robin, y cuando te quedaste dormido se apoyó en ti, la abrazaste sin darte cuenta y se durmió. Sí, es evidente.- razonó Luffy.**

**-Hmm… - gruñó Zoro, pensando.- Sí, es posible.- Para Zoro, la diferencia de edad no significaba nada. Él había estado con una o dos chicas, sólo por probar, aunque siempre lo había dejado porque entorpecía su entrenamiento, y de hecho siempre le habían atraído más las mujeres mayores que él, más maduras y serenas, que las de su edad, siempre tan posesivas y activas.**

**Los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos, y justo cuando Luffy iba a decir algo Robin se movió y abrió los ojos. Como Zoro seguía quieto, abrazándola, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que podía estar despierto.**

**- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuró.**

**- Yo quería saber qué haces _tú_ aquí… - susurró Zoro, en un tono de voz suave y vibrante, parecido al que usaba cuando luchaba, aunque quizás imperceptiblemente más dulce.**

**Robin se sobresaltó. "¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida?" se reprochó.**

**- Yo… eh… - por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decir.**

**- Os voy a hacer una sugerencia.- interrumpió Luffy, inesperadamente, con su habitual sonrisa.- Levantaos rápido, y ya hablaréis luego, porque no creo que os guste la idea de que os vean así todos los demás. Jajaja.- se bajó con un "Woooop" y entró en la despensa, dispuesto a asaltarla. Seguramente pronto tiraría todo y Sanji se levantaría.**

**- Creo que tiene razón.- dijo Robin, rápidamente.- Bajaré si me sueltas.- añadió, sonriéndole encantadoramente.**

**Zoro se sonrojó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no la había soltado. **

**- Sí, claro.**

**Levantó el brazo, y ella bajó rápidamente después de coger su sombrero y su libro, colándose en la habitación antes de que los demás se despertasen. Zoro se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta, porque olía al perfume fresco y exótico de la chica. Se quedó allí, pensando en lo que había pasado y en qué iba a hacer al respecto.**

**Ya habían comido, y aún no había podido hablar con él… Y encima ahí estaba Sanji otra vez.**

**- ¿Qué lees, Robin?**

**Ella le sonrió con su cara de esfinge, y el rubio casi se derrite. Nami pudo notar algo extraño en Robin, y antes de que pudiese contestar, exclamó:**

**- ¡Ay, qué ganas de chocolate que tengo! Sanji, cariño… - se acercó al cocinero, que ya echaba chispas.- ¿Por qué no me preparas una gran tarta de chocolate muuuuuuuuy dulce?- rogó, en tono suplicante y jugueteando con la corbata del chico. Sanji se apresuró a irse, después de asegurar que Nami era la mujer más hermosa y dulce de todo el océano, y que por dulce que fuese la tarta no la superaría y mucho menos alcanzaría.**

**- Vale, cuéntame qué pasa, Robin.- dijo, sentándose en el brazo de la silla de su amiga y cerrándole el libro con decisión. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, habían acabado por hacerse amigas. Robin, con su madurez, había comprendido que no podía mirar a todos por encima del hombro, y Nami estaba contenta de tener una "compañera inteligente en medio de tantos imbéciles".- Zoro lleva todo el día durmiendo, ni siquiera ha entrenado, Luffy está tan feliz que parece que ya encontró el One Piece y no nos dijo nada y tú ni siquiera pasas de página mientras lees. Está claro que yo me he perdido algo… ¿Vas a decírmelo?**

**- No.- dijo Robin, decidida. Ella, que siempre estaba reprochando a su amiga por ser tan fresca, no iba a contarle lo que había hecho… Aunque se moría de ganas, sinceramente.**

**- Robin, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Acaso… - Nami se detuvo, porque la idea que se le había ocurrido le parecía imposible.- tú y Zoro… ha pasado algo entre vosotros?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Dije que no.**

**- ¿Se lo pregunto a Luffy?**

**- No va a decírtelo.**

**- ¿Segura?**

**Robin no estaba segura. Creía que no, porque Luffy era ante todo un amigo leal, pero no conocía lo bastante la relación que tenía con Zoro como para no dudar de si podría más la lealtad o el miedo a Nami, que cuando se enfadaba era capaz de asustar a cualquiera.**

**- Está bien. Tú ganas. Ven.**

**Nami se acercó y Robin le contó la historia en susurros.**

**- ¡¡Estás de broma!- gritó Nami, sin poder contenerse. Que Robin estuviese colada por Zoro era lo último que podría haber imaginado. Ella era tan pacífica, intelectual y dulce a pesar de su letalidad y él tan bruto, brusco, egocéntrico y vago… Aunque sí había notado que él se fijaba mucho en la arqueóloga, pero eso no le había sorprendido. Ella notaba el aire seductor que tenía Robin, un aire que, aunque no era intencionado, estaba segura que la misteriosa mujer conocía y sabía explotar cuando lo necesitaba, ayudada por su voz suave y persuasiva.**

**- ¡Cállate!- le dijo Robin. Por suerte nadie la había oído.**

**- Perdona. ¿Pero me lo dices en serio?**

**- Sí, te lo digo en serio. Y lo peor es que no sé cuánto sabe Luffy…**

**- Bueno, quizás debí decírtelo antes… Pero si Zoro le dijo que no diga nada, Luffy no abriría la boca aunque amenazasen con matarlo. No me imagino a uno sin el otro, son como hermanos. A veces pienso que Zoro sustituye a Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy. **

**- No conozco a Ace, pero parece ser demasiado bueno para ser el hermano mayor de Luffy… Seguro que Zoro lo hace muy bien.**

**- Ya, ya, como te g…**

**- Calla, navegante.- amenazó Robin.**

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Díselo.**

**- ¿Decirle qué?**

**- Que te gusta.- respondió Nami. Para ser tan lista, Robin había estado lenta esa vez.**

**- Tú alucinas… Si ni me habla, se aleja de mí todo lo que puede. Además, es un crío.**

**- No digas tonterías, Es mucho más hombre que muchos de tu edad, aunque reconozco que a veces parece bastante inmaduro. Pero no te habla porque ahora le da vergüenza… ¿No ves que se quedó contigo?**

**- Sí, porque ni daba reaccionado del susto.**

**- No… Yo creo que ahí hay algo más. Sólo por cómo redobla la velocidad de sus entrenamientos cada vez que te acercas.- se burló Nami.**

**- ¡Una islaaaaa! ¡Yujuuuuu!- gritó Luffy, antes de que Robin pudiese responder. Lo que le faltaba a ese día, pensó el capitán. Todo era perfecto.**


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro en la isla

**Veinte minutos después ya habían anclado en el puerto de la pequeña isla, tan pequeña que la brújula magnética ni siquiera la registraba. Era un pequeño pueblito de tabernas y tiendas, como una parada en medio del mar para los piratas exhaustos. Sanji, Chopper y Ussuff fueron juntos a comprar ingredientes para la cocina, las medicinas y las armas respectivamente. Luffy se fue a acompañar a Nami, que había ido de compras, porque la pelirroja le había obligado. El pobre se había ido con una cara de depresión… Su precioso día se había ido al garete. Zoro se había ido a tomar algo, y Robin se había quedado en el barco.**

**Sin embargo, una hora después, aburrida de esperar a sus amigos, se decidió a bajar. Era un día muy caluroso, así que se cambió, porque en cuanto se alejase de la sombra del camarote sabía que se cocinaría. Se puso una bonita falda vaquera y su camisa blanca de siempre, con unas botas blancas y su inevitable sombrero.**

**Ya había dado un rodeo por el pueblo sin ver nada particularmente interesante cuando descubrió a Zoro, en una taberna, con diez vasos de cerveza vacíos en la mesa y el decimoprimero en la mano. Sabía que el chico solía beber bastante, pero nunca había pasado de cinco o seis vasos en tan poco tiempo… "Dios, ¿cómo puede beber tanto y no estar ni pizca de raro?" En cuanto se acercó, se le desmintieron sus propias palabras. Sí que se le veía un poco afectado por las cervezas… Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, y sus ojos brillaban algo más que de costumbre. Sin embargo, si no lo hubiese conocido, jamás habría pensado que estaba borracho. Decidió que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él. Además, probablemente necesitaría ayuda para volver al barco. Y luego Nami decía que era muy hombre… Un crío, eso es lo que era.**

"**Creo que me he pasado un poco…"pensaba Zoro. "Bueno, ahora ya está… Una más una menos…" se acabó la jarra mientras Robin se sentaba enfrente de él.**

**- Hola, espadachín.- le saludó, como siempre.**

**- Hola.- gruñó él, con voz un poco menos firme que de costumbre, y un poco más ronca.- ¿Quieres una copa? Yo voy a pedirme otra…**

**- No, no quiero nada, y creo que tú ya has bebido bastante también.- replicó ella, con firmeza, sujetándole el brazo con uno que había hecho surgir de la nada.**

**- ¿Por qué te metes en mi vida?- refunfuñó él.**

**- Porque te… porque si te pasa algo delante de mí Luffy me mata.**

**- Ya. ¿Y qué va a pasarme por unas cervezas?**

**- Nada bueno, créeme. Sólo estamos de paso, no te metas en líos, Zoro. Nami ya está evitando que Luffy nos retenga aquí, no lo arruines tú.- le advirtió, con voz maternal.**

**- Yo no arruino nada, ¿me oyes?- exclamó Zoro, perdiendo la paciencia.**

**- Vamos al barco.- dijo Robin de repente, dejando unas monedas en la mesa. No iba a dejar allí a Zoro en ese estado, y tampoco iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que no pudiese retenerle.**

**- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero quedarme aquí. Además, ya te lo he dicho, quiero otra cerveza. **

**- Está bien.- accedió ella.- Te pediré cerveza, pero nos la llevamos.**

**- Qué pesada…-se quejó el chico. Ella le miró, con un brillo autoritario en sus preciosos ojos de color tan extraño, llenos de matices. Estuviera como estuviera, Zoro no podía resistirse a esa mirada firme y serena.- Bueno, de acuerdo.**

**- Espérame aquí.- dijo, rápidamente, sin darle ocasión de cambiar de idea. Pocos minutos después volvió con una cerveza en la mano.- Toma.**

**- Gracias.- Zoro se levantó. Robin iba a ir a ayudarle cuando vio que podía andar, y casi perfectamente. Quizás iba un poco más lento que de costumbre, pero su paso era firme como siempre. No comprendía cómo podía hacerlo… Era increíble y casi inhumano. Caminaron en silencio. Zoro se bebió la cerveza de un trago y tiró el vaso al suelo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, empezaba a parecer más cansado. Parpadeaba mucho, y bostezaba cada poco tiempo.**

**- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato?- preguntó Robin, que había notado el cambio en las fugaces miradas que le iba dirigiendo a su compañero.**

**- Uaaaah- bostezó Zoro.- Sí, creo que sería mejor.**

**Se internaron en el pequeño bosquecillo que había a un lado del camino, y Zoro se recostó en el primer árbol grueso y firme que vio. Se acomodó como de costumbre y, para cuando Robin se sentó a su lado, ya se había quedado frito, vencido por todo lo que había bebido y por un molesto dolor de cabeza que llevaba notando toda la semana.**

**- Qué inconsciente es.- se dijo, preocupada. No dejaba de sentirse culpable… Quizás había bebido más que de costumbre (que ya era decir) por su culpa. Se puso a mirar las pocas nubes del cielo, sumida en sus pensamientos.**

**Después de dos horas, cuando ya debían ser las siete o así, decidió que era mejor irse, ya todos debían haber vuelto. **

**- ¡Eh, espadachín, despierta!- Robin hizo parecer uno de sus brazos en el árbol y le dio en la cara mientras gritaba, pero ni así logró hacer que al menos se moviera. Tocó la espada blanca, y al menos se movió, pero no se despertó.**

"**¿Y ahora qué hago? Como no lo lleve hasta el barco… Desde luego, la próxima vez me quedo leyendo como siempre, o salgo sola y sola me quedo, es lo que suelo hacer, no sé por qué me vino hoy la vena de preocuparme por él." Al final se decidió y, con ayuda de muchos brazos, logró cargarse a Zoro a los hombros. Iba haciendo aparecer brazos por el camino para ayudarse cuando se cruzó con Nami y Luffy.**

**- Anda… ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Luffy, sorprendido.**

**- Tu amigo, que se pasó de copas.- dijo Robin.**

**- Luffy, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ayuda a Robin!- exclamó Nami.**

**Luffy se acercó a toda prisa, y relevó a Robin, llevando él a Zoro. Robin iba contándoles su tarde a una Nami interesada y un Luffy curiosamente preocupado y silencioso. Por primera vez pudo percibir con total claridad el intenso vínculo de amistad que había entre el capitán y el espadachín, y casi le sorprendió la intensidad de ese sentimiento de responsabilidad. Aunque había conocido la faceta más madura de Luffy, no le creía capaz de tanta conciencia. De hecho, le atribuía una mentalidad más simple: si alguien era malo, debía matarlo para que no volviese a serlo. Así de sencillo. Esa responsabilidad hacia su tripulación, sus amigos, la pilló por sorpresa. Cuando ya estaban llegando al barco y Robin hacía rato que había acabado su historia, Nami se detuvo.**

**- Cuando lleguemos, que a nadie se le escape que Robin tuvo que traer a Zoro. No creo que esté de ánimos para aguantar los reproches de Sanji por haber tenido que ser llevado por "una señorita", y yo no voy a gastar dinero en las medicinas que Chopper necesite para curarlos después de una pelea ni en material para reparar el barco por culpa de dos tontos que se pegan todo el tiempo.**

**- Vale.- dijo Luffy, sonriendo.**

**Robin simplemente asintió con la cabeza.**

**Subieron al Going Merry, donde Sanji recibió a las chicas con muchas muestras de cariño y una bandeja de caviar. Ussuff y Chopper preparaban cada uno sus mezclas sentados en la cubierta, y así Luffy pudo colarse con Zoro hasta el camarote sin que le vieran, dejando al chico en la hamaca. No salió. Tenía que hablar con Zoro en cuanto se despertase, aunque por eso se perdiese la cena, que era lo que llevaba esperando toda la tarde. Llevaba como media hora mirando la cara de su amigo cuando Sanji entró en el camarote con su camisa azul remangada, un pitillo en la boca y un plato de carne.**

**- Anda, come, que te conozco y sé que te mueres de ganas.- le dijo, sonriendo.**

**- Gracias.- dijo Luffy, y se comió todo de un bocado.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sanji, soltando un círculo de humo. Luffy estaba serio y casi triste, y eso era más bien muy raro.**

**- Nada. Mmm, ¿qué haces si te preocupa un amigo por algo de lo que no quiere hablar?**

"**Hay que ver qué inocente es este cabezota…" se dijo Sanji, mientras se preguntaba qué le pasaría a cabeza lechuga, pero le respondió como siempre.**

**- Pues… Supongo que respetar su deseo de no hablar, y a la vez recordarle que es necesario contar con los amigos.**

**- Mmm, sí, puede ser.- Luffy sonrió, más animado. **

**Sanji salió, dejando a los dos amigos solos otra vez.**

**Diez minutos después entró Robin.**

**- ¿Qué, aun no se despertó?**

**- No.**

**- No me extraña… Capitán, deberías dejarlo, tardará mucho en levantarse.**

**- No. Zoro siempre se levanta cuando yo le necesito.- dijo Luffy, obstinado.**

**- No seas infantil. Aunque quiera levantarse, con todo lo que bebió es imposible.**

**- Mentira.- Luffy le sacó la lengua.**

**- Prueba a despertarlo.**

**Luffy acercó su mano a la cara de Zoro.**

**- Zoro… Anda, levántate, que quiero hablar cont… ¡¡Auuu! ¡¡Me quemé! Robin, trae a Chopper ya mismo- dijo. Su voz sonó tan solemne y autoritaria que Robin obedeció sin más preguntas.**

**Poco después entró Chopper en la habitación.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Zoro.**

**- ¿Qué le pasa?**

**- Quema.- dijo Luffy, impaciente.**

**Chopper se acercó y, en cuanto tocó a Zoro, echó al pobre Luffy de la habitación.**


	4. Chapter 4: Noche de caprichos

**Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Zoro había enfermado, y seguía inconsciente. Nadie sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero Luffy había conseguido volver a entrar en el camarote poco después de ser echado de allí, y nadie había logrado sacarlo, ni siquiera Sanji que, por orden de Robin, había preparado un montón de comida deliciosa. Chopper entraba de cuando en cuando a revisar y cuidar a su paciente, y los demás se pasaban por allí para intentar arrancar a Luffy de su vigilancia o relevarlo, pero era inútil. Incluso Nami había abandonado sus modales bruscos para probar, pero ni así había podido sacar al chico de goma del lado de su dormido amigo el espadachín. Finalmente, Robin decidió que debía intentarlo ella.**

**- ¿Puedo pasar, capitán?- preguntó, desde la puerta, con su habitual sonrisa.**

**- Supongo.- Luffy había estado apático y triste esos dos días, y eso tenía a todos preocupados. Era tan alegre normalmente, casi demasiado… Y ahora parecía una sombra de sí mismo. Chopper incluso había temido que estuviera enfermo también, pero no, simplemente estaba deprimido. Y, aunque a diario se quejaban del talante excesivamente infantil, juguetón y despreocupado del moreno, lo cierto es que echaban de menos verle corretear feliz por el barco.**

**- Tienes que salir, Luffy. No olvides que eres el capitán.- le dijo ella, intentando hablarle más cercanamente que de costumbre.**

**- ¿Y qué? Es Nami quien lleva el barco, y si hay algún problema puedo dar órdenes desde aquí, y defender el Going Merry.**

**La terquedad de Luffy era increíble… Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien pudiese con él.**

**- No te pido que le dejes solo.- explicó Robin, señalando a Zoro con la cabeza.- Sólo te pido que nos dejes ayudarte a cuidarlo. No puedes estar aquí, sin dormir, todo el tiempo. **

**- Sí puedo.**

**- No, acabarás enfermándote.**

**- No me importa.- replicó Luffy, hinchando sus mejillas, y dejando de respirar.**

**- ¡No hagas tonterías!- gritó Nami, desde la puerta.**

**- Venga, Luffy, sal a jugar un rato.- dijo Ussuff.**

**- Eso, eso. Podemos jugar a… ¡A la pilla, si quieres!- propuso Chopper.**

**- Estoy dispuesto a cuidar del pelo lechuga si te hace feliz.- se sacrificó Sanji.**

**- No.- repitió Luffy.**

**Todos empezaron a decirle a la vez que tenía que salir, que no podía quedarse todo el tiempo allí, pero nadie consiguió convencerlo, y finalmente se marcharon.**

**Era de noche, y en el Going Merry reinaba el silencio. Todos dormían, ya que habían fondeado. Por orden de Chopper, sólo navegaban de día y muy lentamente. El pequeño médico decía que, mientras no supiese con precisión a qué se debía la fuerte fiebre del espadachín era mejor proceder con cautela, y el movimiento del barco podía sentarle mal. **

**Zoro se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Se sentía débil y enfermo, y pronto comprendió que debía haberse desmayado o algo así. Finalmente, echó una mirada a la habitación. Nami dormía en la cama, y Robin a su lado, acostada en su silla reclinable. Sanji, Ussuff y Chopper descansaban en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, y él mismo estaba no en su lugar habitual, sino en la hamaca de Luffy que, por cierto, dormía en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre él. Zoro sonrió, comprendiendo que le había cedido su hamaca para que descansase a gusto, y que probablemente habría tenido la intención de quedarse vigilando su sueño, aunque ahora roncaba fuertemente ajeno a que su amigo al fin había logrado despertarse. Zoro le acarició el pelo amigablemente, y lo acomodó en una posición más cómoda, para que descansase mejor. Desde que se habían hecho amigos se había prometido que cuidaría de Luffy y le obedecería a la vez, y no se la había saltado nunca. Luffy era como el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido. Miró otra vez a su alrededor, y su mirada se detuvo una vez más en Robin. Y fue entonces cuando ella despertó, al sentir esa mirada fija y penetrante en su cara.**

**- Veo que te has despertado al fin, espadachín.- murmuró.**

**- Hmm.- gruñó Zoro, frunciendo el ceño al oír la voz siempre seductora y sensual de Robin.**

**- Luffy se alegrará. Lleva dos días encerrado aquí, sin salir ni para comer y sin pegar ojo. No logramos hacerle salir. No me extraña que al final se quedara dormido.- añadió, dirigiendo una mirada dulce al moreno, que dormía con una sonrisa feliz apoyado en su amigo.**

**- Bueno, ya sabemos lo terco que es este idiota.- dijo él, aunque en su interior se sentía conmovido por el gesto de Luffy.**

**- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Robin, acercándose y poniéndole una mano en la frente.- Al menos te ha bajado la fiebre.**

**- ¿Qué… qué pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar Zoro, algo confundido. Lo último que recordaba era a Robin sentada frente a él en la terraza de una taberna de la isla en que habían parado.**

**- ¿No te acuerdas?**

**- Si me acordara, no te lo preguntaría.- replicó, enfadado.**

**Típico en Zoro dar una respuesta tan evidente a una pregunta que no lo era tanto.**

**- Nada. Te pasaste un poco bebiendo, y te traje al barco. Y después… Te dio fiebre, Luffy se asustó mucho, estaba terriblemente preocupado y triste. Bueno, todos estábamos preocupados, menos Nami.**

**- Ya. Y seguro que Sanji también.**

**- Yo pienso que sí. Hasta se ofreció a cuidarte para que Luffy saliera un rato.**

**Zoro se rió, sin poder evitarlo, imaginando la cara que hubiera puesto Sanji si Luffy hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento.**

**- Te quiere mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó Robin, mirando a Luffy. Zoro lo miró otra vez. Casi parecía haber notado que estaba mejor, porque Zoro podía notar algo diferente en él, como si estuviese más tranquilo que cuando él acababa de despertar.**

**- Supongo.**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo quieres mucho?**

**Era una pregunta incómoda. A Zoro no le gustaba nada hablar de sus sentimientos, pero ante una pregunta tan directa sólo podía contestar.**

**- Sí.**

**- Se nota. Es una amistad muy especial la vuestra.**

**- Luffy es especial.- replicó él.**

**- Sí, es un chico excepcional. Tan dulce, puro e inocente y a la vez implacable e inflexible, muy extremista y justo. Es una de esas personas que nacieron para hacer algo grande. Sólo conocí a uno o dos como él. Y me han dicho que su mirada se parece a la de Gold Roger.**

**- Conseguirá su objetivo, no lo dudo. Siempre consigue lo que quiere.- Zoro sonrió de una manera extraña.**

**- Tiene más suerte que otros.- dijo Robin, con un suspiro.- Rara vez la gente consigue lo que quiere, porque a veces es inalcanzable. Por muchas causas. El mundo no tiene límites, pero las personas sí.**

**Zoro la miró, pensativo. Su intuición le decía que las palabras de Robin tenían un doble significado que le afectaba a él, pero no alcanzaba a comprender cómo.**

**- Espadachín, siento lo de… Lo del otro día, ya sabes. **

**- No te preocupes.- respondió él. Podría haberse burlado un poco de ella, pero su talante callado y reflexivo por naturaleza favoreció a Robin, evitándole preguntas a las que no le hubiese gustado responder.**

"**Quizás debería lanzarme…" pensó Zoro. "Después de todo, es atractiva, es guapa. Me gusta. Pero no sé si… " Él no se creía atractivo, y eso aumentaba considerablemente su encanto, pero sí se creía capaz de conseguir lo que se proponía, y quería a Robin, y la quería en ese momento, como un niño podría querer un caramelo. Entonces se decidió: quería a Robin y tendría a Robin.**

**- Arr… Me duele la cabeza.- farfulló.**

**- Brotad en dos.- susurró Robin, y dos brazos aparecieron en los hombros de Zoro y empezaron a masajearle suavemente la frente, mientras ella se levantaba y traía un par de trapos mojados para ponerle en la cabeza.**

**Zoro se estremeció al contacto de la piel de la mujer. Cuando ella se acercó, poniéndole el trapo en la frente, atrapó su muñeca con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la tiró hacia él. Por poco no cae encima del dormido Luffy, que, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, soñaba con su ansiado One Piece. **

**Las miradas de los dos, profundas y penetrantes, se acercaban, fundidas en un segundo eterno, y entonces él la besó. Robin se sorprendió: era un beso salvaje y furioso, pero con una dulzura oculta, un beso muy adecuado para el carácter del chico que la besaba: fiero, inesperado, rápido, intenso. Ella no podía hacer nada más que recibirlo. No era una petición, era una exposición. Cuando se separaron, ella fue la primera en hablar.**

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**- Porque quería.**

"**Una respuesta demasiado simple esta vez, pequeño," se dijo Robin.**

**- ¿Me quieres?**

**- ¿Te gusto?**

**Robin se giró, y volvió a su silla. Zoro volvió a acariciar el pelo alborotado y moreno de Luffy y volvió a dormirse, libre ya de su fiebre. Pero la peliazul no consiguió conciliar el sueño, y permaneció tumbada, mirando el techo y pensando en qué había significado todo lo que acababa de pasarle.**


	5. Chapter 5: Besos robados

**A la mañana siguiente Luffy volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Se había despertado para encontrar a Zoro despierto, esperando a que se levantase. Luffy empezó a gritar y acabó por despertar a todos.**

**- ¡Se ha curado, se ha curado!**

**- ¡Eh! Ahora al menos saldrás de aquí¿no? Puedo estar solo.- interrumpió Zoro, riéndose ante el espectáculo de Luffy saltando por toda la habitación.**

**- Mmm… Puede.- dijo el moreno, deteniéndose pensativo.**

**- Chopper puede quedarse, o Ussuff, incluso… bueno, después del desayuno podría quedarme yo.- propuso Sanji a regañadientes.**

**- No hace falta.- dijo Zoro.**

**- Sí, sí que hace. No quiero que estés sin cuidados, podrías tener una recaída.- explicó Chopper.**

**- Se quedará Robin.- dijo Luffy.**

**- ¿Estás loco! Mi dulce peliazul no puede perder el tiempo cuidando a enfermos con pelo lechuga¿verdad que no?**

**- ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y tus cejas horteras arrastrarán por el suelo!- gritó Zoro, intentando levantarse, pero Chopper se lo impidió.**

**Nami salió de la habitación con Ussuff. A la pelirroja no le interesaba mucho la discusión, y le daba risa al pensar que Luffy sabía todo. Ussuff prefería no quedarse por si acaso llegaban a las manos…**

**- No me importa quedarme, cocinero.- concedió Robin,sonriéndole al rubio.**

**- ¡Ayyy, mi peliazul, siempre tan considerada!- elogió Sanji.**

**- Sí, con Robin estará bien.- aprobó Chopper, sonriendo.**

**- Eres muy mono¿sabes?- le contestó Robin, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga con uno de sus brazos.**

**- ¡Ehhh, yo quiero!- se quejó Luffy.**

**- Anda, id a comer.- replicó ella, empujándolos suavemente a todos.**

**Los tres salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola con Zoro, que había permanecido silencioso durante toda la escena. "Le debo una" pensó cuando el capitán consiguió que fuese Robin la que le cuidase. Ahora la tenía al alcance durante un rato, y no podría escapar. Ella se sentó a leer en su tumbona.**

**- ¿Qué lees?- preguntó Zoro, fingiendo que se aburría ante su inactividad forzada.**

**- Un libro.- se burló ella.**

**- Muy lista. ¿De qué trata?**

**- De espadas antiguas.**

**- Mmm, muy interesante…**

**- ¿Sabes mucho de espadas?**

**- No, no exactamente. **

**- ¿No exactamente?- sonrió ella, pensando que para ser espadachín debía ser útil el saber de espadas.**

**- Sé poco acerca de historias y nombres, pero si cojo una espada puedo decirte si es buena o mala. Las espadas tienen… esencia, alma, algo así. Para saber elegir una espada no hace falta cultura, hace falta instinto. Las espadas eligen a su espadachín.- explicó él, acariciando sus espadas, que habían estado todo el tiempo apoyadas en la hamaca.**

**- Entiendo.- se limitó a contestar Robin.**

**Después de un rato de silencio, él decidió que debía volver a hablar.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lees un poco en alto? Me aburro.**

**- Porque no te interesa, y te quedarías dormido.**

**- Bueno, eso no estaría mal.**

**Robin se rio y empezó a leer.**

**- La Espada del Tigre fue fabricada hace 7000 años en una misteriosa civilización del mar del Sur. – Robin miró hacia arriba y se encontró con que el peliverde la contemplaba con atención, escuchando. "Una voz preciosa" pensaba el chico.- Está forjada en oro, y se dice que todo el que la toca puede sentir el amor sincero que envuelve su leyenda. Según la antigua historia, esta espada fue forjada para un príncipe que decidió casarse con la hija mayor del armero más famoso de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ella estaba enamorada de un joven espadachín fuerte y silencioso, con el que nunca había hablado más de cuatro palabras. A pesar de las diferencias, se habían conocido, pues ella frecuentaba los círculos sociales más variados en busca de experiencias. Al enterarse el joven espadachín de ella iba a ser entregada en matrimonio contra su voluntad, se presentó en casa del armero para exigirle que al menos no le regalase la fabulosa espada que se decía que estaba forjando, y le pidió que se la dejase a él en recuerdo de la joven. El armero no accedió, alegando que esa espada de oro y piedras preciosas era la dote perfecta para su preciosa hija mayor. Le dijo al joven que si lo que quería era una preciosa espada como esa, podía tomar en matrimonio a su otra hija, la más joven, que tenía más o menos su misma edad y era admirada por su belleza, pero él se negó. No le interesaban las espadas ese día, aunque no podía decirlo por orgullo. Se fue del pueblo con su caballo y un poco de dinero sin decir ni una palabra más a nadie. Al día siguiente se celebró la boda. El armero entregó la fabulosa catana al príncipe, que la empuñó al sol ante la admiración de todos. Brillaba con auténtica luz divina, parecía una espada forjada por los dioses, según decían todos. Esa noche, cuando el príncipe quiso consumar su matrimonio, la hija del armero sólo podía pensar en su espadachín, así pues le arrancó la espada de oro del cinturón a su marido y le atravesó el corazón. Huyó del palacio esquivando a guardias y criados, y partió hacia donde se reflejó el brillo de la espada, confiando en que le dirigiría a su amado. Y así fue, pues siguiendo este sistema logró encontrarlo en un par de meses. Vivieron juntos, al margen de la sociedad, y la espada fue encontrada entre sus cadáveres muchos años después, según dicen, cargada con una fuerza nueva y deslumbrante.**

**- Mm… Una buena historia¿no te parece?- le susurró Zoro al oído. Robin se estremeció. Había estado tan concentrada leyendo que no había notado que él se había acercado a sus hombros.**

**- Preciosa.- respondió Robin. No se atrevía a moverse, pero cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.**

**Y entonces entró Sanji, con una bandeja.**

**- ¿Qué haces!- gritó, mirando atónito la escna que tenía delante. Robin sentada en su tumbona, mirando hacia la pared con las manos en el regazo y Zoro apoyado en los apoya brazos de la silla con la cabeza en el hombro de la arqueóloga.- ¡Apártate de ella!**

**Zoro se apartó, y miró a Sanji (que a todo esto había apoyado la bandeja en una mesa) fijamente.**

**- ¿Por qué no te callas? Si a ella no le importa, no tengo por qué apartarme.- le susurró.**

**- Porque está claro que le importa. Ninguna mujer querría estar tan cerca de ti, y menos una refinada señorita como ella.- murmuró Sanji, furioso, exhalando humo de su pitillo.**

**- ¡Ah¡Mira quién habla¡El Don Juan de pacotilla que se acerca a todas las mujeres pero no es capaz de besar a ninguna!- exclamó Zoro.**

**Robin había empezado a leer otra vez. Luffy, Ussuff y Chopper miraban la discusión desde fuera (el último gritando: "¡Debería estar acostado, debería estar acostado!" mientras saltaba dando vueltas), pero Nami se acercaba decidida a cortarla en seco.**

**- ¿Qué no sabe qué¡Supera esto, pelo lechuga!- exclamó Sanji y, girándose en seco, cogió a la airada Nami por la cintura y la besó suave y dulcemente. La pelirroja no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca la habían besado así… - ¿Qué te pareció?**

**- Dulce…- susurró.**

**- ¡Ja¡Ahora verás cómo se besa!- exclamó Zoro, y se acercó a la silla en la que Robin leía. Le cogió una muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza, la abrazó y la besó como llevaba queriendo hacer desde pocos días después de su llegada al barco. Fue un beso tan acorde con su personalidad como el otro, pero a la vez muy distinto. Fue un beso más seguro, más largo, más apasionado y más fuerte, un beso que parecía decir "si te vas, te mato y me mato". Impulsivo, feroz, casi violento, un beso que hizo que la arqueóloga vibrase de emoción. Y cuando ella deseaba seguir así todo el día, justo cuando empezaba a desear que no acabase, él se separó.**

**- ¿Y bien?- inquirió.**

**- Ardiente.- contestó.**

**Fuera, Chopper se reía, Ussuff se quedaba KO de la sorpresa y Luffy sonreía de una manera extraña. Si hubiesen podido entrar en su mente, se hubieran encontrado muchas cosas extrañas…**

**Entonces Nami reaccionó. **

**- ¿Estáis locos o qué!- les gritó a Sanji y a Zoro, pegándoles en la cabeza.- ¡No se os ocurra volver a hacer algo así¡Vamos, Robin!**

**- No puedo.- contestó la arqueóloga, mientras los dos chicos se masajeaban los chichones y los tres de fuera se reían.- Tengo que cuidar a Zoro, es mi turno.**

**- Ah… Bueno, en ese caso… - Nami comprendió que Robin perseguía algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.- Hale, tú, fuera.- ordenó, cogiendo a Sanji por el brazo.**

**- Ah… qué carácter que tiene mi pelirroja.- suspiró el cocinero del amor.**

**Luffy, Chopper y Ussuff se apartaron rápidamente de la puerta, el primero con una mirada algo extraña. Quería preguntarle algo a su mejor amigo, algo que sólo podía decirle a él, pero sabía que en ese momento no podía, y eso le hacía sentirse mal. Necesitaba hablar con él de lo que acababa de pasarle, era el único al que podía decírselo y pedirle ayuda. **

**Nami volvió a su puesto de navegante, Ussuff y Chopper a sus mezclas y Sanji a la cocina. Luffy se sentó en la cabeza de carnero, pensando. Y mientras, en el camarote, espadachín y arqueóloga ponían las cartas sobre la mesa.**

**Zoro había vuelto a la hamaca, pensando que Robin volvería a leer, pero no fue así. Se acercó a la hamaca, le miró con sus misteriosos ojos y entonces habló. **

**- Es hora de que pongamos las cosas claras. **

**- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó él, haciéndose el tonto. **

**- Nosotros. ¿O acaso vas a seguir besándome siempre que te apetezca, espadachín? **

**- Mm… no estaría mal…- dijo, burlesco, con su media sonrisa. **

**Robin se rio, sin poder evitarlo. **

**- Bonita risa, pero creo que querías hablar de otra cosa.- la cortó Zoro. **

**Robin se calló. **

**- Bien, espadachín… **

**- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Es muy molesto… No soy conocido en casi todos los mares para que venga ahora una camarada a llamarme "espadachín". **

**- Pero a mí me gusta llamarte espadachín. **

**- Pues a mí no me gusta que me lo llames. **

**- ¿Por qué me cambias de tema? **

**- Yo no cambio de tema, eres tú la que no es capaz de decirme qué quiere saber. **

**- Oh, genial, ahora es culpa mía… -Robin empezaba a perder los nervios, cosa extraña en ella, que era tan amable y pacífica. **

**- ¿Por qué no me dice qué quieres saber y me dejas dormir?- preguntó Zoro, que empezaba a impacientarse. Tenía sueño. **

**- Muy bien, tú ganas. Lo único que quiero saber es si me quieres. **

**Probablemente en otra situación esa pregunta le hubiese puesto nervioso, pero en ese momento Zoro sólo esperaba poder dar una respuesta, así que no pensó mucho, sólo contestó. **

**- Sí. ¿Ahora puedo dormir? **

**"¿Dormir¿Lo dice en serio?" pensó Robin. **

**Y en ese momento la pregunta empezaba a entrar en la mente de Zoro… "Un momento… Me ha preguntado si la quiero… y yo he dicho que… Mierda, mierda, mierda¡soy un idiota!" se lamentó. **

**- Vale, espera, no voy a dormir.- dijo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar las cosas así. **

**- Menos mal.- replicó Robin, sonriendo como siempre, aunque por dentro se sentía mucho menos tranquila. ¿Qué haría ahora el peliverde? Era una caja de sorpresas para ella. **

**- No voy a dormir si tú no vienes aquí conmigo.- agregó él, serio y tranquilo. **

**Robin no se lo pensó mucho… Sonrió y se acostó en el hueco que él le hizo en la hamaca. Zoro le acarició la cara. **

**- Bien… Se podría decir que ahora eres mía¿no?- preguntó en voz baja. **

**- No te confundas. Tú eres mío.- replicó ella. **

**El chico la miró sorprendido, pero por el brillo de burla en sus ojos comprendió que estaba bromeando, y se limitó a besarla suavemente. Esta vez, Robin fue la que le besó por primera vez. Suave y dulcemente, de una manera amable y delicada, elegante como ella. Finalemente se separaron. **

**- Me gustas¿sabes?- susurró ella. **

**- Sí. **

**Robin sonrió para sus adentros. "Siempre tiene que responder a todo…" **


	6. Chapter 6: Luffy cambia ¿Y Ace?

**Ya había pasado una hora, y Luffy no aguantaba más. Tenía que hablar con Zoro, no sabía qué pensar de lo que había sentido antes. Estaba seguro de que su amigo se enfadaría con él por lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario.**

**Se acercó a la puerta del camarote, apoyó la mano en el picaporte, tomó aire y entró, decidico a soportar una mirada furiosa y otra condescendiente. Pero no se encontró con ninguna de las dos, porque tanto Robin como Zoro dormían igual que la primera noche que les había visto. Bueno, igual no. Luffy vio que esta vez Zoro la abrazaba a conciencia, con sus dos brazos.**

**- Oye, Luffy, ¿has leído lo que dice aquí sobre tu her…? ¡Anda!- Nami se cortó en seco cuando miró por encima del hombro de su guapo capitán.- Parece que después de lo del otro día se han decidido, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Tú lo sabes?**

**- Sí. Siempre lo sé todo.- rió Nami.**

**- Eso es lo que tú te crees…- susurró Luffy.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- Que… que quería hablar con él, pero creo que será mejor esperar.- dijo el moreno con una de sus grandes sonrisas.**

**- Sí, yo diría que es lo mejor. Vámonos antes de que se despierten.- apremió Nami, cogiendo a su capitán por el brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de allí, sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta.**

**- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- preguntó Luffy.**

**- ¡Ah, sí! Que aquí, en el periódico, dice que tu hermano Ace estuvo en la isla por la que acabamos de pasar. Es muy famoso y temido.**

**- Ya, mi hermano mayor es el mejor.- replicó Luffy, con voz infantilmente orgullosa y curiosamente desprovista de celos.**

**- ¿Crees que te está buscando otra vez?**

**- Puede. Pero no te preocupes, él me encontrará si quiere. Y yo podría hacer lo mismo.**

**- Si tú lo dices…- la pelirroja dudaba que eso fuera así, y no quería perder la oportunidad de ver a Ace.- De todas formas, tenemos que fondear un día o dos para que Usuff repare el barco, y esta agua serán lo más tranquilo que encontraremos en Grand Line.**

**- Jooo… Yo quería ir a otra isla…- se quejó Luffy, haciendo pucheritos.**

**- Después, ¿vale?- replicó Nami, mirando suplicante a su capitán mientras le cogía el brazo dulcemente.- No querrás quedarte sin barco…**

**Luffy adoptó un aire pensativo.**

**- Mmmm, bueno, entonces… ¡echad el ancla!**

**Robin se despertó. Zoro seguia abrazándola, roncando suavemente. Se sentía cálida y cómoda bajo los brazos del espadachín. Su piel no era suave, pero transmitía esa sensación de tranquilidad que daba su fuerza física y mental.**

**Pero aún así no estaba satisfecha. Ella era una mujer madura, no podía dejarse llevar así por impulsos de ese tipo. Él era demasiado joven. Además, una pareja en una tripulación podía traer problemas, sobre todo en esa, con Sanji coqueteando todo el tiempo y rivalizando con Zoro. Tenía que pensar un poco… Lo mejor sería levantarse y leer. Hizo aparecer dos brazos en los hombros del chico, y con ellos subió delicadamente los de él para poder levantarse. Lo hizo sin muchas complicaciones. Cuando logró levantarse, hizo desaparecer sus brazos extra y Zoro simplemente dio un fuerte ronquido y se acomodó mejor. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación.**

**Luffy estaba sentado en la cubierta, con una cara mortalmente aburrida, haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo. Decidió jugar un poco con él. Con cinco o seis brazos le hizo cosquillas, hasta que el moreno se revolcó de risa por el suelo.**

**- Eh, capitán, es tu turno de cuidar al espadachín.- le dijo, sonriendo.**

**- Jajaja- Luffy se limpió los ojos, llorosos de risa.- ¡Vale! ¡Gracias, Robin!**

**Entró en el camarote. Robin se sentó en su tumbona, cogió el libro que había en la mesilla de al lado, y empezó a leer. En realidad, pensaba en su relación con el espadachín y en qué debía decirle a los demás si lo sabían. Porque quizás Zoro no quería que se supiese, o a lo mejor sí quería y entonces se molestaba si ella lo negaba. Un momento… ¿Qué relación? Ella no quería una relación. ¿O sí?**

"**No puedo… Es un peligro, si la banda se desestabiliza por mi culpa, por no saber controlarme, será horrible. No podré volver a mirar a Luffy a la cara. Y estoy aquí por él, porque apostó por mí cuando yo misma estaba dispuesta a no hacerlo, porque le debo mi vida."**

**Sintió ganas de llorar, pero ella sabía que lo mejor era reírse ante las situaciones adversas, de manera que sustituyó las lágrimas por una media sonrisa misteriosa. No tenía ganas de reír, pero era siempre mejor que llorar. Se rió de sí misma por tener esos problemas típicos de una adolescente.**

**Y mientras, Luffy al fin podía estar con Zoro…**

**El joven capitán entró en el camarote con expresión feliz, sin siquiera mirar hacia dónde iba Robin. Al entrar vio que Zoro seguía durmiendo, así que se acercó a él y le dio con el dedo en la cara.**

**- Eh, Zoro, levántateee, que quiero hablar contigo…**

**El peliverde se restregó la cara. Robin se había levantado… Bueno, ya hablaría con ella después, ahora tenía que hacer caso a Luffy. Miró al moreno, y le extrañó ver que estaba preocupado, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien para ser él.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, sentándose en la hamaca.**

**- No es nada. Bueno, en realidad no sé que es.**

**- A ver, venga, cuéntamelo.**

**- Verás… ¿te acuerdas cuando después de comer te peleaste con Sanji, y entonces le diste un beso a Robin y él le dio un beso a Nami?**

**Zoro asintió con la cabeza. ¿Acaso a Luffy le había molestado que se comportasen así? Pero no, no era eso, si fuera así lo hubiera dicho, no estaría así.**

**- Pues verás… Me sentí raro…**

**- ¿Raro?- el espadachín arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.**

**- Sí, tuve ganas de… ganas de… de pegarle a Sanji.- las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Luffy con la misma naturalidad y abandono que podría haber mostrado un niño de cinco años. Miró a Zoro con cara asustada.**

**- Anda, ven aquí, no llores.- le dijo el peliverde, conteniendo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Abrazó a su joven e infantil amigo hasta que se calmó un poco y dejó llorar.**

**- ¿Pero por qué me pasó eso? Sanji es… es mi camarada.**

**Zoro frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Luffy que lo que le había pasado era que estaba celoso de Sanji? Era algo en lo que él no podía interferir. Después de todo, podía equivocarse, aunque no creía que fuera el caso.**

**- Es algo difícil de explicar… Y no soy yo quien debería hacerlo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque es algo que tú tienes que descubrir solo.**

**Luffy puso cara de no haber entendido nada, porque la verdad es que no comprendía por qué Zoro no podía decirle lo que sabía. ¿Es que era tan malo que no podía decírselo?**

**- ¿Es muy malo?- inquirió.**

**- No.- replicó mayor, sonriendo dulcemente.**

**- Vale.- Luffy volvía a ser el mismo, y su radiante sonrisa brilló otra vez en su cara juvenil.- ¿Qué tal tú con Robin?**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Zoro mirando hacia otro lado.**

**- Venga, no seas tonto. Vine a buscarte para hablar contigo y Nami y yo os vimos… Aquí, durmiendo juntos. Muac, muac, muac.- Luffy gesticuló, dando exagerados besos al aire.**

**- ¡Idiota!**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vengaaaa, no te enfades.- el moreno miró a su amigo con un pucherito, y éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse también. Pero poco después volvió a estar tan serio como siempre.**

**- ¿Sabes? Robin es extraña… No quiere estar conmigo, pero cada vez que yo intento acercarme no puede rechazarme.**

**- Mujeres.- sentenció Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**- Sí, es posible que sea eso… ¿Por qué es tan condenadamente complicada?**


	7. Chapter 7: Amor y odio

**Nami dibujaba un mapa de esa pequeña isla que habían encontrado. Era un trabajo sencillo, y podía dejar vagar su mente libremente.**

**Intentó pensar en una manera de sonsacarle a Robin el resto de su historia, pero su mente fue inconscientemente hacia Ace, el hermano de Luffy. La primera vez que Ace había estado con ellos Nami no había podido dejar de notar su poderoso atractivo. Ella sabía que tanto Sanji como Luffy y Zoro, e incluso a veces Usuff, tenían su encanto, pero al ver a Ace se había sentido distinta. Ace era más mayor, mucho más educado, fuerte, conocido, valiente, modesto. Y sin embargo, se parecía notablemente a Luffy. ¿Estaría buscando a su hermanito¿Volvería a quedarse unos días con ellos? Nami se sintió feliz ante la idea… Ace viviendo con ellos un tiempo. Era perfecto. Dejó vagar su memoria en los días que habían pasado en el desierto. Su excelente capacidad para recordar imágenes le facilitó el visualizar a Ace: alto, con esa manera de vestir tan descuidada y provocativa y ese sombrero que ladeaba sobre su cara pecosa y enérgica. Su mirada, que quemaba más que sus poderes… Llevaba un rato concentrada en esto cuando se dio cuenta: no le atraía la imagen. Sabía que era la misma, estaba segura, pero toda esa sensación de deseos de al menos mirar a Ace habían desaparecido. No le importaba. Disfrutaría mirándole igual que disfrutaría mirando a cualquier otro, pero nada más. ¿Qué le pasaba?**

**- Nami¿puedes leerme este cuento?- interrumpió Chopper, con su dulce vocecita, tendiéndole un libro que probablemente había cogido de la estantería de Robin.**

**- ¿Es tuyo?**

**- No, es de Robin.**

**- ¿Se lo has pedido?**

**- Ella siempre dice que puedo cogerlos si quiero.**

**- Pídeselo, por si acaso.**

**- Vale. Entonces ya me lo leerá ella.**

**- Muy bien. Hale, adiós.**

**La pelirroja volvió a su mapa, intentando ignorar su confusión.**

**Chopper se dirigió hacia la tumbona en la que Robin leía, con una taza de café en la mano. ¿Por qué estarían las dos chicas tan raras hoy?**

**- Robin… ¿Podrías leerme este cuento cuando acabes el tuyo?- inquirió.**

**- No.- Chopper bajó la cabeza, triste, pero la chica sonrió.- No hace falta acabar el mío. Ven, sube, te lo leeré, pero querrás ver los dibujos.**

**- ¡Bieeeen!- el renito se subió a las piernas de la arqueóloga (ya casi la consideraba su madre) y ella empezó a leer.**

**Ya casi era hora de cenar. Zoro había insistido en levantarse, y Luffy no tuvo nada que objetar, porque ya no sabían de qué hablar y se aburrían mucho. En cuanto salieron, el moreno se dirigió a la cocina para intentar robarle algo a Sanji, y Zoro fue hacia su habitual lugar de entrenamiento, aprovechando que Chopper no estaba a la vista. Nami y Usuff jugaban a las cartas en un rincón del barco. El espadachín atravesó el Going Merry, pero no llegó a sentarse en la balustrada, porque se quedó mirando la escena que tenía delante. Robin estaba acostada en su tumbona, dormida, con el libro caído sobre su vientre. Con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a Chopper, que también estaba dormido. El renito aferraba la camisa de Robin como si se le fuera a escapar. No parecía tener más de seis años. Quizás los renos tardaban más en madurar…**

**Zoro sonrió. Formaban un cuadro realmente dulce. Entonces resopló y decidió dejarse de tonterías. Cogió sus dos pesas y se sentó en su sitio habitual. Empezó a entrenar al ritmo de siempre, con regularidad automática.**

**- ¡A comer!- gritó Sanji desde la cocina.- ¡Chicas, os tengo preparado un plato que os vais a chupar los dedos!- creyó oír Zoro.**

**La verdad es que no se había oído mucho la llamada. Ese cabeza mayonesa no sabía ni gritar. Dejó a un lado sus pesas y se acercó a Robin y Chopper.**

**- Eh, Robin, ya está la cenar.- dijo, zarandeándole suavemente el hombro.**

**Se apartó rápidamente, llevándose la taza con café frío que había sobre la mesa.**

**La arqueóloga despertó en seguida. Se dio cuenta de que se había dormido ella también, porque con el pequeño en brazos no podía tomar su café. Tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que Zoro había sido el que la había despertado, y se sintió dolida. "¿Acaso está evitándome?" se preguntó. Su mirada se dirigió a Chopper. "Que tierno es. Me gustaría tener un hijo así. No le despertaré, total, aunque no cene no le pasará nada." Se levantó después de apartar el libro, con Chopper en brazos.**

**- ¡Robin!- Sanji agitó la mano desde la puerta de la cocina cuando pasaron por allí.- ¡Se te enfriará la comida, preciosa!**

**Robin le tapó suavemente la boca con uno de sus brazos.**

**- Ah… ¡Qué maternal es mi peliazul!- exclamó Sanji, totalmente enamorado.**

**Robin dejó a Chopper en su cama, se cambió y fue a cenar, preguntándose qué se encontraría al llegar a la cocina…**

**Zoro comía con ganas. La verdad es que Sanji era un gran cocinero. Ese filete estaba perfecto, y el puré igual. Era un plato común, pero el cocinero lo hacía parecer una obra de arte. Lástima la bebida… Un excelente vino, pero muy suave.**

**- ¿No hay cerveza o algo así?- preguntó, dejando su vaso en la mesa.**

**- ¿No sabes apreciar un buen vino?- replicó Sanji, pero se levantó y le dejó una botella en la mesa. Zoro, furioso, iba a contestarle, pero entonces entró Robin y no pudo articular palabra. La mirada que le dirigió le dejó mudo. Fue una mirada fría, algo enfadada. "¿Pero qué le hice?" se preguntó. "Yo tendría que estar enfadado, no ella."**

**- ¡Ahhh, qué rico estaba todo!- exclamó Luffy.**

**- Pues claro, como que te has comido lo mío también.- replicó Usuff, enfadado.**

**- ¡Pero la verdad es que esto estaba buenísimo!- añadió Nami.**

**- ¿Te gustó, pelirroja?**

**- Sí. Bueno… Me voy a terminar mi mapa.**

**Nami salió, y Sanji pudo centrarse en servirle los mejores manjares a Robin, que se sentó lo más lejos posible de Zoro.**

**- ¿Dónde está Chopper?- preguntó Usuff.**

**- Durmiendo.- explicó Robin.**

**- Creo que yo iré también.- dijo Usuff, bostezando.**

**- Pues yo no, tengo que hacer una cosa antes.- añadió Luffy misteriosamente.- Eh, Zoro, acompáñame.**

**- Aún no he acabado de comer.**

**- Pues entonces tú, Sanji.**

**- ¿No ves que estoy atendiendo a Robin?- el cocinero no estaba dispuesto a ir, pero el moreno tampoco.**

**- No me importa.- su sonrisa se ensanchó.- No olvides que soy tu capitán.**

**- ¡Y ahora te acuerdas!**

**- Eres un pirata, así que cállate y obedece.- sentenció Zoro, mientras cortaba la carne.**

**- ¡Tú a callar! Nadie te pidió opinión, pelo lechuga.**

**- ¡Vamos!- Luffy agarró a un contrariado Sanji por el cuello de su camisa y, con mucha dificultad, lo arrastró fuera de la cocina.**

**Zoro acabó de comer, pero no se levantó. Se sirvió más cerveza. Quería hablar con Robin. Mientras bebía, la miró. Parecía nerviosa. Llevaba otra ropa distinta. Era una camiseta blanca, sin mangas, muy sencilla. Y el pantalón era morado. Le quedaba bien. Zoro se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque inconscientemente dejó de fijarse en la cara de la mujer para mirarla a ella. Se impidió hacerlo, avergonzado. Decidió poner fin al silencio. Si Robin iba a comerse todos esos spaghettis a esa velocidad iba a morir antes de que terminase.**

**- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa, o tendré que jugar a las adivinanzas?- preguntó, provocativo, frunciendo el ceño.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Por la manera de mirarme al entrar, parecía que me odiabas.**

**- Quizás lo hago.**

**- ¿No me digas? Pues lo disimulas muy bien.**

**- Es mi trabajo¿no, espadachín?**

**- Veo que vuelves a ser la perfecta chica misteriosa de la banda Baroque¿acaso echas de menos a Cocodrilo?- la cara de Robin, hasta entonces impasible, cambió. Se volvió dura, sus ojos brillaron. Zoro se arrepintió de haber dicho esa frase. Había ido demasiado lejos, pero ella lo había impulsado, negándose a hablar. Pero ya estaba hecho, y no iba a echarse atrás. Ahora su orgullo estaba en juego. Fijó sus ojos en Robin. Por un momento pensó que iba a llorar. Pero no.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- rió. Fue una risa extraña. A Zoro le sonó cruel, fría y estremecedora. No pudo evitar temblar por un súbito escalofrío. Le pareció que un viento helado le atravesaba la espalda.- Me alegra saber lo que piensas de mí, espadachín.- susurró Robin, poniendo cierta ironía en la última palabra.- Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré en paz.- se levantó y salió de la cocina, caminando lentamente, de una manera atractiva e indiferente a la vez.**

**El peliverde frunció el ceño, pero no intentó detenerla. Se moría de ganas, pero no podía. A través de la puerta que Robin había dejado abierta, vio a Luffy peleando con Sanji. El moreno le vio, y en seguida paró al pelea. Sanji se alejó tras Robin, y el joven capitán entró en la cocina.**

**- ¿Qué¿Habéis hablado?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Prefiero no tocar el tema.**

**- Entiendo.- dijo Luffy, aunque su cara hizo que el espadachín no estuviese muy seguro de si en verdad se había enterado.- Vamos a dormir. Te hará bien.**

**Zoro asintió, y salieron juntos.**

¡Holaaa! Me parece que ya va siendo hora de hacer un poco de NA¿no? Así que contestaré a algunas reviews que no pude contestar por ser anónimas ) De momento sólo son dos, así que espero muuuchas reviews ¬¬

**Deneb:** ya, ya sé que mi Luffy es raro… Pero es que quería enseñar esa otra faceta de Luffy, esa que se ve poco… Yo no lo veo tan "niñato" como le ven los demás: inocente, y tal sí, pero no tonto. Yo creo que eso es pose, y así hago, lo pongo a mi manera ;) Pero después, cuando tenga menos problemas, el capitán será el de siempre. Por cierto, tenemos el mismo prefe! (normal¿a quién no le gusta el espadachín de pelo verde?)

**Jhon I "el bronceado": **jejeje, mi primera opinión de público masculino. Empezaba a pensar que era demasiado cursi para ser mixto (sigo pensando que me queda demasiado cursi a ratos XDD pero bueno XDD). Me alegra quete guste a pesar de que no coincide con lo que sueles leer ) Eso significa que no lo hago tan mal jajaja Gracias por llamarme artista ;) Tampoco es para tanto, pero me lo puedes seguir llamando porque me hace ilu ;-) P

A mis otras lectoras (ya lo digo en fem, porque todas son chicas jajaja) ya os respondí, así que perdonad que hoy no os mencione! Pero la que va pillada de tiempo va pillada, y quería poner más de un capi hoy… así que es por el bien de la historia. Espero tener capis para nombrar a todo el mundo! Besos, seguid leyendo y enviando reviews, por faaa!


	8. Chapter 8: Una mala noticia

**Ya empezaba a amenecer. Nami dormía en su puesto de vigilancia, porque el cielo le había advertido que no habría cambios esa noche. El silencio reinaba en el Going Merry, sólo roto por los ronquidos de sus ocupantes. Y entonces fue cuando Nami despertó de repente. Había algo… Algo que la había despertado… Ruidos ¿en la cocina?**

**- ¡Otra vez Luffy! ¿Por qué no espera al desayuno?- exclamó.**

**¡CRASH! Un estruendo horrible rompió el silencio del barco.**

"**Otra vez tiró todo, este tío es imposible." Pensó la pelirroja, furiosa. Entró en la cocina dispuesta a reñirle a su capitán, pero no lo encontró allí. Porque por una vez Luffy no era el intruso, auqnue había un notable parecido. El chico que dormía tirado en el suelo, con una pata de pollo a medio comer en la mano, tenía la misma boca grande y alegre. Y también llevaba un sombrero y unos pantalones del mismo tipo que los de Luffy… Nami se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió con fuerza.**

**- ¡Eh, Ace! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**El muchacho levantó la cabeza bruscamente.**

**- ¿De dónde sales? ¡Hace un segundo no estabas!**

**- ¡Eso tendría que preguntar yo!- chilló Nami. Pero intentó serenarse, y le explicó pacientemente.- Estabas dormido.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? Me suele pasar.- dijo, resignado, mientras acababa de comer.**

**- ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

**- Hace un rato. Es que tenía hambre, y como no había nadie despierto pues me serví yo mismo.- Sonrió amablemente, con esa dulzura que compartía con Luffy, y se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose a recoger todo lo que había estropeado.**

**- Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no importa.- le disculpó Nami, pensando que debería persuadir a Sanji de que no matara a Ace por hacer de su cocina un desastre. Se puso a ayudar a Ace a recoger todo, mientras pensaba qué diferentes eran los dos hermanos. Luffy habría dejado todo así para irse a hacer otra cosa, o quizás hubiese despertado a todos para pedirle a alguien que limpiase.**

**- Bien, ¿qué haces aquí?- repitió, mientras Ace lavaba los pocos platos que no había roto después de usarlos y ella limpiaba el suelo. **

**- Nada. Estaba cerca y quería ver a Luffy, así que decidí pasarme por aquí.-respondió, desviando la mirada.**

**- ¡Ace!- Luffy apareció en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- ¡Hermanito!**

**Los dos chocaron las manos y se miraron con cariño y sonrisas desafiantes.**

**- ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?- gruñó Zoro medio dormido, acercándose a la que empezaba a ser una reunión matinal. Al ver a Ace sonrió de lado, como siempre.- Ah, eres tú. **

**- ¡Oh! Buenos días.- saludó Chopper amablemente, asomándose por detrás de Zoro. Por un momento había pensado que había problemas. Usupp apareció detrás del renito.**

**- ¿Qué tal, Ace?**

**- Muy bien, ¿y vosotros?**

**- Genial.- respondió Sanji, encendiendo un pitillo y abriéndose paso hacia al cocina. Al fin logró entrar…**

**- ¡Luffy! ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo, idiota!**

**- ¡Oyeeee, que yo no he hecho nada!**

**- ¡Si, ya!- Sanji ya iba a pegarle cuando Ace le detuvo.**

**- La verdad es que fui yo… Lo siento, pero tranquilo, que ya casi recogí todo.**

**- Ah.- el rubio se quedó un poco cortado. Suspiró.- Déjalo, ya lo hago yo, y así preparo el desayuno. Venga, ¡fuera!**

**Todos salieron, incluída Nami. Chopper se dirigió a la parte trasera del barco con Usupp, y Zoro subió con Nami. Ella iba a sentarse bajo los naranjos y él a entrenar a la balustrada. Los hermanos salieron juntos, dirigiéndose a la cubierta. Justo entonces Robin salió de la habitación, dirigió una mirada curiosa a Ace y se metió en la cocina.**

**- Vaya… Veo que hay una cara nueva. Y muy bonita, por cierto. ¿No era esa la famosa Nico Robin?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y qué hace por aquí? **

**- Es mi nueva nakama.- replicó Luffy, sonriente.**

**- ¿No me digas? ¿Y qué tal? ¿No es muy mayor?**

**- Bah, eso no importa. Lo importante es que se puede confiar en ella, y que quiso venir.**

**- ¿Ella quiso venir? Sospechoso, ¿no te parece?- interrogó Ace, con el ceño fruncido.**

**- No. Además, me hace cosquillas.- Luffy rió.**

**- No cambiarás nunca.- replicó el mayor, sonriéndole.- Bueno, si a ti te gusta, supongo que está bien. Es hermosa, no cabe duda. Tienes dos mujeres preciosas a bordo. ¿No te traerá problemas?**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso las mujeres rompen barcos?**

**- No, pero provocan peleas.**

**- Uyy, qué va, si Nami es especialista en pararlas.**

**- Ya… ¿Y no habrás peleas por quién se queda con quién?**

**- ¡Qué gracia! Nunca lo había pensado así. Pero no, no lo creo. Tú por si acaso no te acerques a ninguna de las dos, y ya está.**

**- No te preocupes, tengo muy claro que Nami es tuya.- dijo Ace, maliciosamente. **

**- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías.- Luffy hinchó sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Veo que acerté de pleno!**

**- ¡No!- el menor le echó la lengua.**

**- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Venga, tranquilo, estaba bromeando.- agregó al ver que Luffy empezaba a enfadarse en serio.- En realidad vine a hablarte de Shanks.**

**- ¿De Shanks?- la cara de Luffy cambió otra vez. Pareció volver a tener 7 años. Su voz tenía un tono esperanzado y alegre.**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Te dio un mensaje para mí?**

**- No exactamente…**

**- ¡Habla!- Luffy se había quitado su sombrero, y lo sostenía girándolo con impaciencia. Miró a su hermano a los ojos, suplicante.**

**- He sabido que le hirieron, Luffy.**

**- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!**

**- No, me temo que es cierto. **

**- ¿Está muy mal?**

**- No lo sé, no pude averiguarlo.- Ace parecía triste, pero no tanto como Luffy, que parecía un niño al que se le hubiera muerto su padre. Miró fijamente el mar. De repente estalló.**

**- ¡Claro que no estará mal! ¡Él nunca morirá, te enteras?- gritó, sacudiendo a su hermano por los hombros.**

**- ¡Tranquilízate!- la voz de Ace sonó como un latigazo, y tuvo efecto. Luffy se relajó un poco y lo soltó.**

**- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó, apremiante.**

**- No lo sé. El lugar donde atraca su barco es secreto.**

**- ¿Quién le hirió?- Luffy buscaba desesperadamente algo para ayudar a su amigo Shanks, pero no encontraba nada a qué asirse.**

**- Creo que fue uno de los hombres de Poll Jude. Son una nueva banda bastante poderosa.**

**- ¡Nadie puede vencer a Shanks! ¡Sus nakamas le protegerían a muerte!**

**- Por lo que oí, estaba solo en ese momento. Intentaba conseguir información sobre algo en una taberna o algo por el estilo. La verdad no pude enterarme de mucho, pero en cuanto oí que estaba herido decidí buscarte y avisarte. ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Luffy sonrió como siempre, aunque con menos entusiasmo.- ¿Me dejas sólo un rato?**

**Ace asintió, y el joven capitán se apoyó en la balustrada de la proa de su barco. Decididamente esa no era su semana…**

**Mientras Ace y Luffy mantenían su conversación, en el barco la vida seguía. Chopper y Usupp charlaban amigablemente mientras jugaban a las cartas, aunque algo tensos por el ambiente del barco, y Nami leía el periódico bajo el árbol de naranjas, aparentemente concentrada. Zoro entrenaba, aunque su cabeza estaba bien lejos de allí. Y en la cocina Sanji, ajeno a la tensión reinante, hacía el desayuno mientras elogiaba a Robin, que no le hacía mucho caso.**

**La arqueóloga leía un libro de canciones, pasando de hoja en hoja, pero cada estrofa que leía parecía recordarle cada vez más al espadachín.**

_**Y vi pasar…**_

_**Tus ojos negros**_

_**Y ahora sí, que no **_

_**Puedo vivir sin ellos yo.**_

**Los ojos de Zoro parecieron bailar ante ella, con su mirada perpleja e inocente cuando ella le había mirado tan duramente en la cena...**

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I kiss you**_

_**And nobody needs to know**_

**Así había sido. Ella lo había besado y nadie se había enterado. Porque no era necesario que nadie lo supiese. **

"**¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Sólo fueron un par de besos, nada más."**

_**You don't even know **_

_**the meaning of the words **_

_**I'm sorry**_

"**Además no tiene sentido que me preocupe. No me va a pedir perdón. Tal y como dice esta canción, ni siquiera conoce esas palabras. Es demasiado orgulloso." Ace entró de repente en la cocina, y eso sacó a Zoro de su mente por un momento. El chico de fuego se presentó educadamente, y pronto estuvieron hablando. Era fácil hablar con Robin, siempre tan amable, pero se notaba que mantenía las distancias con esmero.**

**Pero Zoro no tenía tanto éxito… La arqueóloga era el tema permanente de su cabeza. Ni siquiera notó que Nami se levantaba y se dirigía a la parte delantera del barco. "No puedo disculparme." Se dijo por décima vez. "Definitivamente no voy a sacrificar mi orgullo. Si ella me hubiese dicho lo que le pasaba, todo estaría bien. Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así, eso estaría mal… ¿Qué puedo hacer?" el peliverde quería hablar con Robin, pero se negaba a retractarse, porque pensaba que era ella la que tenía que explicarle qué había pasado. Y allí se quedó, pensando en cómo abordar el tema de manera que Robin estuviese obligada a contarle todo.**

**Nami tampoco había estado muy atenta a su periódico. **

"**¿Por qué perdí el interés por Ace tan de repente? Sigue igual que siempre, y a mí me parece distinto. Bueno, no me parece distinto, lo siento diferente, como si ya fuese un hombre más… Quizás si le veo otra vez…" se había levantado al fin, sin siquiera cuidarse de que Zoro no le viera, aunque dio la casualidad de que él no lo notó. Se dirigó a la parte delantera del barco, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Luffy zarandeaba a Ace por los hombros y cómo después de que éste le tranquilizara se asomó hacia el mar. Parecía tan triste… Ace se dirigió a la cocina. Nami se acercó lentamente. Luffy seguía con el sombrero en la mano, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos. El viento movía su pelo como si lo acariciara suavemente. El sol le iluminaba de pleno, resaltando su abatimiento. Era extraño ver a Luffy triste, y sin embargo estos días había estado serio casi todo el tiempo. Nami notó que nunca lo había visto deprimido hasta esa semana, y que desde luego nunca tanto como en ese momento. Parecía tan necesitado de protección y cariño… Caminó hacia el moreno en silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. No estaba muy segura de si él quería que alguien le viese, aunque no estaba precisamente escondido. Parecía estar dentro de una burbuja invisible, y la pelirroja podía asegurar que ni siquiera había notado que ella se acercaba. Cuando llegó a su lado, incapaz de hablar, se apoyó en la balustrada a su lado. Luffy ni la miró. Nami no estaba segura de si sabía o no que ella estaba allí. Lo miró fijamente. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del joven capitán, como grandes perlas. **

**- Luffy… ¿Estás bien?- Nami se reprochó mentalmente. Estaba claro que no estaba nada bien.**

**- ¿Eh?- el chico de goma se sobresaltó, confirmando la opinión de Nami de que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.**

**- ¿Quieres hablar?**

**- No.**

**- Está bien.**

"**¿Pero qué le pasa?" se preguntó. Luffy volvió a su posición anterior. Nami se sintió impotente. "No puedo hacer nada por él. Casi muere por mí y por mi pueblo, arriesgó su vida para liberarme de mi pasado y aquí estoy yo, mirándolo como una estúpida sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle." Sin saber qué hacer, se giró y el espetó duramente:**

**- ¡Para de llorar!**

**Luffy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**- Nami…- susurró. Y ella clavó sus ojos en los de él. **


	9. Chapter 9: Nami sirve de apoyo¿Y Zoro?

_- ¡Para de llorar!_

_Luffy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- Nami…- susurró. Y ella clavó sus ojos en los de él. _

**Nami no podía creerse sus sentimientos en ese momento. Y sin embargo allí estaban. Y ahí estaba ella, con el dulce capitán destrozado, llorando, mirándose fijamente uno al otro.**

**- Nami…- repitió Luffy. La pelirroja lo miró aún más intensamente.- ¿Me dejas un pañuelo?- acabó el moreno. Nami puso una cara de enfado terrible.- Oye¿qué te pasa? Sólo te pedí un pañuelo.**

**- ¡Idiota¡Toma tu pañuelo!- la navegante le tiró el pañuelo y Luffy se sonó, sin explicarse en qué se había equivocado. **

"**¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para pensar que iba a…?- pensaba Nami, mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la mano libre de Luffy (pues en la otra sujetaba aún su sombrero de paja) la detuvo.**

**- Espera. Sí que quiero hablar. Lo necesito... - suplicó.**

**La chica se detuvo. Dejó a un lado su cabreo con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Cómo negarse a ayudar a quien la había salvado tantas veces? **

**- Ven. Vamos a mi cuarto.**

**Luffy asintió, y entraron juntos en la habitación de la pelirroja, ante la mirada brillante de Ace, que los vio por la ventana de la cocina. "Bien, hermanito. Ya sabía yo que esa era tu chica".**

**- Siéntate, Luffy.- apremió Nami, sentándose en el sofá y señalándole el sitio a su lado. El capitán obedeció.**

**- Verás… Mi sombrero, como ya sabes, es de un pirata llamado Shanks.- empezó el chico de goma, mientras se lo ponía otra vez.- Es el mejor bucanero que conocí en mi vida, y a él le prometí mi sueño. Y ahora… Está herido, probablemente muriendo.- otra vez las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Nami no pudo menos que conmoverse.**

**- ¿Te lo dijo Ace?**

**- Sí. Y no sé qué hacer. No sé dónde está para ir a ayudarle, o al menos a verle, y no puedo ni pensar en no hacer nada y esperar novedades.**

**Nami se sintió extraña. Ella también había perdido a alguien especial por causas ajenas, y en cierta forma comprendía a Luffy, aunque nunca hubiera esperado que le hablase así, reaccionando de una manera tan normal.**

**- Pero… tranquilo. Es difícil, pero lo encontraremos. Te lo prometo.**

**- ¿No decías que necesitábamos fondear un día o dos?**

**- Si es por ti, vamos ahora.- se le escapó a Nami.**

**Luffy pareció considerar la propuesta algo más alegre, pero nuevamente una sombra de dolor contrajo su habitualmente despreocupado rostro.**

**- ¿Y si… y si llego tarde? Si llego tarde mi viaje no tendrá sentido nunca.- incapaz de controlarse, estaba temblando ante el esfuerzo de no sollozar más fuerte. Era como un niño, como un niño pequeño y abandonado a su suerte: desesperado, inocente, lleno de dudas. ¿Y qué se hace para consolar a un niño que ve todo claramente? La pelirroja no lo sabía, así que siguió su primer impulso y lo abrazó fuertemente, estrechándolo contra ella.**

**- Cálmate.- ordenó. Nami nunca pedía las cosas, ella siempre mandaba.**

**-No puedo…**

**- Sí puedes, y lo vas a hacer. **

**Luffy también la abrazó. Sentía que lo único que podía consolarlo en ese momento era ese abrazo, esos brazos suaves y firmes de Nami, con su carácter mandón y a la vez maternal. Se apoyó en su amiga como nunca antes había hecho con nadie. Al principio a Nami no le gustó eso… "¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?" tuvo tentaciones de apartarlo, pero al final se quedó quieta. Después de todo, estaba en deuda con él. "¿Le gustaré?" se preguntó. "No tendría nada de extraño, la mayoría de los hombres ven mi encanto…" Claro que le daba igual, porque no le gustaba Luffy, de ninguna manera. Lo de antes había sido una influencia del momento, simplemente se había dejado llevar demasiado por su confusión.**

**Luffy lloró durante bastante rato más, mientras Nami simplemente se quedaba quieta, acariciándole los sedosos cabellos azabache de vez en cuando, susurrándole que no llorase, que era mejor que se mostrase fuerte para que cuando Shanks le viera estuviese orgulloso de él. Hablándole, en fin, como a un niño. Y como un niño cualquiera, Luffy acabó por caer rendido, vencido por su llanto descontrolado, a pesar de que no habían pasado ni 5 horas desde que se habían levantado. Nami se apartó suavemente, acostando a Luffy en el sofá. Le quitó el sombrero, colocándolo bajo el brazo que el capitán había dejado caer sobre su camisa escarlata. Se acercó a la salida de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido.**

**- Descansa, Luffy… Yo buscaré a tu amigo.- murmuró, dirigiendo sus ojos claros hacia él antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**- ¡Eh, Nami!- gritó Zoro, cuando la pelirroja acabó de cerrar la puerta.**

**- ¡Shh!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada, Luffy está durmiendo. Déjalo, lo necesita.**

**Zoro la miró, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.**

**- Ya… ¿Le pasó algo?**

**- Ya te lo contará él.**

**- Muy bien. ¿Has visto a Robin?**

**- No. ¿Por qué?**

**- Por nada, por nada.**

**Nami sonrió. Zoro se apresuró a girarse e irse. Entró en la cocina, donde sólo estaban Sanji, Usupp y Chopper.**

**- ¿Sabéis dónde está Robin?- preguntó, dirigiéndose sólo al narigudo y al reno.**

**- No.- contestaron los dos a coro.**

**- ¿Y a ti qué te importa dónde está, lechuga andante?- inquirió Sanji, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras cortaba zanahorias para el almuerzo.**

**- Eso no es asunto tuyo, calzonazos. Tú sigue jugando a las cacerolas.**

**- ¿Jugando a qué¡Aquí el único que juega eres tú, siempre con las espaditas esas, que pareces una sota de la baraja!**

**- Repite eso.- susurró el espadachín. Usupp y Chopper se apartaron rápidamente, arrimándose a la pared abrazados, muertos de miedo.**

**- ¿Ahora no oyes bien?- Sanji dejó el cuchillo para mirar a su rival.**

**- Perfectamente, por desgracia para ti. **

**- Uyy, mira como tiemblo.**

**Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había ido allí para pelearse con Sanji, sino para buscar a Robin.**

**- Ahora estoy ocupado. Ya arreglaremos esto después.**

**- ¿Buscando a mi peliazul¿Para qué, para arrancarle otro beso por la fuerza?**

**Eso fue demasiado… Zoro se abalanzó sobre Sanji con la Indomable desenvainada, y tal fue su impulso que el cocinero, pillado por sorpresa, no logró apartarse a tiempo. Quedó entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.- ¡No necesito arrancarle nada por la fuerza!**

**- Ya. Seguro.- Sanji expulsó el humo de su pitillo hacia la cara de Zoro, qu eni lo notó.- Ahora me dirás que te los arranca ella a ti.**

**- ¡Tampoco necesita arrancármelos por la fuerza!**

**- ¿No?**

**Zoro se giró, totalmente avergonzado. No había tenido intención de decir eso… Y mucho menos de que Robin lo oyese, porque ese "¿no?" había salido de boca de la arqueóloga, no de Sanji.**

¡Hola! Esta vez la NA es sólo para un detalle que olvidé en el capítulo anterior…

Las canciones. Aunque son muy conocidas, nunca está de más especificar ;)

El primer fragmento corresponde a _Ojos Así_, de Shakira. El segundo a _Summer sunshine_, de The Corrs. Y el último a _Illegal_, también de Shaki.

¡Nada más de momento!Ayy, sí, una cosa más: siento el título, pero no se me ocurría qué poner Oo

Besos! Y please, more reviews! ()


	10. Chapter 10: Ace se divierte

**Justo iba a contestar algo incoherente cuando oyó la voz de Nami.**

**- No. No tiene ni idea, estoy segura. Zoro¿te pasa algo?**

**El espadachín se había quedado de una pieza. Robin no le hablaba a él, menos mal. Sanji había empezado a reírse, al igual que Usopp y Chopper.**

**- ¡Parad de reíros!- gritó, enfadado.**

**Robin y Nami sonrieron. **

**- Vaya, veo que nos perdimos algo… ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas, Zoro?- se burló la pelirroja, acercándose a él con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**- ¡Déjame en paz!**

**- ¡No le hables así a Nami!- exclamó Sanji.**

**- Déjalo, no importa. ¿Crees que podrás darme algo de comer, Sanji?**

**- El rubio la miró, y le contestó amorosamente.**

**- Lo que tú quieras, mi querida dama. Ya noté que no estuviste aquí en el desayuno, pero no pude ir a buscarte, por desgracia para mis ojos, que perdieron minutos de contemplación de…**

**- Vale, vale, Sanji. Sólo dame algo para comer¿si?**

**- Como quieras. ¿Tú quieres algo, Robin?**

**- No, gracias.**

**Sanji le tendió a Nami una preciosa tarta de naranjas que le había preparado para el desayuno. Tenía una pinta estupenda.**

**- ¿Puedo saber dónde estuviste durante el desayuno, mi dulce pelirroja?**

**- No.- Zoro, que se había sentado junto a unos ya más tranquilos Chopper y Usopp después de coger una botella de sake, sonrió ante la respuesta tan categórica de Nami y bebió un trago.**

**-¡Ah, qué misteriosa es esta chica, me encanta!- Sanji volvió a prestar atención a sus fogones.**

**- Tendríais que haber conocido a la preciosa mujer que conocí cuando era almirante de la Marina. Esa sí que era misteriosa- afirmó Usopp.**

**- Oh¿estuviste en la Marina?- exclamó Chopper, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.**

**- Sí, desde luego. Fue cuando…- Usopp siguió contando una historia a la que sólo Chopper hacía caso.**

**Nami se había sentado en una de las sillas libres y se había puesto a mirar un par de mapas, pensando en lugares donde podría estar Shanks. Y Robin se había sentado con su libro justo al lado de Zoro. El chico bebió dos veces más de la botella, y finalmente, con un último y largo trago, se la terminó. **

"**Bueno, no puedo esquivar esto por más tiempo. Qué demonios, no me dejo vencer por miles de adversarios y ahora no soy capaz de enfrentarme a una estúpida conversación. Allá voy.**

**- Eh, Robin.- todos miraron de inmediato al espadachín, incluso Chopper y Usopp, interrumpiendo el relato del narigudo. Él fingió no darse cuenta y siguió hablando, puesto que la única que no le había hecho caso había sido la propia arqueóloga, que seguía leyendo.- Quiero hablar contigo. Vamos fuera un momento.**

**- ¿No podemos hablar aquí?- inquirió ella, todavía mirando el libro, aunque ya no leía.**

**- No.**

**- Está bien.- se levantó, cerrando el libro, y salió.- ¿No vienes?**

**- Sí.- Zoro también abandonó su silla, y salió, cerrando la puerta.**

**- Me pregunto qué pasa aquí.- dijo Usopp.**

**- Yo también.- añadió Sanji. Como ese estúpido tocase a una de sus chicas…**

**- Y yo.- agregó el renito.- ¿Tú no, Nami?**

**- Estoy ocupada, no me molestéis¿vale?- todos se callaron rápidamente (después del inevitable "¡Me encantan las chicas con carácter!" de Sanji), porque temían un poco el carácter de la pelirroja.**

**- ¿Dónde está Ace?- preguntó Chopper.**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Si está fuera, luego podrá contarnos lo que pasa.- dijo, ilusionado ante la perspectiva.**

**- Tranquilo, yo lo oiré todo con mi extrasensible oído. Por algo me llamaban "el oyente Usopp". No hay nada que yo no pueda escuchar. **

**- ¡Oh!- una vez más, el inocente Chopper había mordido el anzuelo.**

**- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Robin, cuando los dos hubieron salido. Se habían instalado donde antes estuvieran Luffy y Nami. Parecía que era el lugar dedicado a las confidencias en el Going. La arqueóloga se quedó de pie, pero Zoro se sentó, apoyado como siempre, aunque mirando hacia ella.**

**- Que me des una explicación.- dijo Zoro, taladrándola con los ojos.**

**La chica lo miró sin cambiar su expresión.**

**- Sí.- dijo, como contestando a una pregunta que ella no había formulado.- Mira, Robin,-el chico bajó la voz y la mirada, porque lo que estaba a punto de decir le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Finalmente lo logró, aunque con el ceño terriblemente fruncido.- yo estuve mal en eso que te dije, pero tú no quisiste decirme lo que te pasaba.**

**La arqueóloga lo miró, sorprendida. El gran cazador de piratas Zoro, conocido por su crueldad y por nunca arrepentirse de lo que hacía, acababa de humillarse pidiéndole perdón. Y después de todo tenía razón. Ella se había enfadado porque él no la había esperado, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco ella lo había hecho. Se había levantado dejándolo solo, y entonces lo normal sería que el chico pensase que prefería dejar las cosas así. La mente de Robin era rápida, y no tardó mucho tiempo en pensar todo esto.**

**- Tienes razón. Me enfadé por una tontería, no tiene importancia ahora. No tuviste la culpa. Pero hay algo que tengo que saber.**

**Zoro gruñó, dándole a entender que podía preguntar, con los ojos cerrados. Robin dudaba de que aguantase despierto, pero preguntó.**

**- ¿Lo nuestro existe?**

**Esta vez sí que abrió los ojos, con las cejas levantadas en un gesto de sorpresa. Robin le aguantó la mirada, seria como siempre.**

**- Depende.- contestó Zoro finalmente.- ¿Tú qué quieres que te conteste?**

"**Maldito instinto, ni que fuera una mujer para saber todo por intuición." Pensó Robin. "¿Por qué siempre hace la pregunta más certera?"**

**El espadachín lució una vez más su molesta media sonrisa.**

**- Dudas¿verdad? No sabes la respuesta.**

**La arqueóloga siguió callada.**

**- Deberías hacer lo que quieres, y no lo que te parece bien. Eres una pirata, no sigues las reglas a no ser que te las marque tu capitán, y creo que ninguno de los principios de Luffy te impida decidirte. Piénsalo¿quieres estar conmigo o no?**

**Robin se quedó confusa. ¿Eso había sido una declaración hecha al estilo tan peculiar de Zoro¿Y qué era lo que quería? Bueno, eso lo sabía de sobra. La cosa era si se atrevía a arriesgarse.**

**Entonces fue cuando el peliverde se levantó, y la acorraló contra la barandilla.**

**- No tengo todo el día… ¿Qué decides, Robin?**

**No podía… Estaba mal. Pero tampoco podía ir contra ella misma. E hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer.**

**- Sí, quiero que exista.**

**Zoro no necesitaba más. La besó apasionadamente, abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos.**

**- ¡Vaya, vaya! El amor está en el aire.- gritó Ace. Llevaba un buen rato sentado contra la pared opuesta a la proa del barco, contemplando la escena y escuchando la conversación. Los dos lo miraron, mitad enfadados, mitad avergonzados.- Siento interrumpir tan tarde… Pero es que era una escena conmovedora: el temible cazador Zoro y la peligrosa y enigmática Nico Robin… - rió, como dando a entender que estaba bromeando, y se levantó.- Voy a buscar a mi hermanito… ¿Sabéis dónde está?**

**- En la habitación de Nami.- replicó Robin.**

**- Muy bien. ¡Seguid a lo vuestro!- desapareció tras la puerta del camarote de la chica, y Zoro rió.**

**- ¿De qué te ríes?**

**En lugar de contestar, Zoro la miró, y sin saber muy bien por qué, ella también se rió.**

**- Luffy, levanta.**

**El chico de goma se giró en el sofá, sin soltar su querido sombrero, gimoteando.**

**- Venga, hermanito.- siguió Ace, acercándose. Como no dio señales de despertar, dijo.- Ya casi es hora de comer.**

**- ¿Comer?- exclamó Luffy, sentándose de repente con los ojos bien abiertos y poniéndose su sombrero.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Al fin despiertas! Te perdiste el desayuno.**

**- Sí.- se notaba que el joven capitán estaba mucho mejor, aunque la falta de brillo en su mirada indicaba que todavía sufría bastante. Pero al menos lucía su habitual sonrisa.**

**- Luffy¿no vas a contarme qué pasó con Nami?- preguntó Ace, sentándose junto a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara. Luffy sonrió aún más.**

**- No me acuerdo mucho. Sólo sé que empecé a llorar y ella me abrazó.**

**- Ya… ¿Sólo eso?**

**- Solo eso.- se rió.**

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

**- ¿Por?**

**- Vamos… Está claro que este es tu primer amor… ¿Acaso no se lo vas a contar a tu querido Ace?- inquirió, pegándole suavemente con el codo.**

**- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Luffy, totalmente perplejo.**

**- A ver, ahí hay algo. A mí puedes decírmelo.**

**Una vez más Luffy se limitó a reír. Quizás Ace tenía razón.**

**- ¡A comer, banda de inútiles!- gritó Sanji, desde la cocina.**

**- Woo. Creo que Sanji nos llama.**

**- Sí, salvado por la comida.- se burló Ace.- Por cierto¿sabes qué? Robin y Zoro están saliendo. Te dije que tener dos mujeres en el barco iba a traerte problemas.**

**- ¿De verdad¿Y por qué es un problema¡A mí me parece genial!**

**- Ya veremos.**

**- ¿Queréis venir de una vez, Ace, Luffy?**

**- ¡Ya vamos¡Una carrera, hermano!**

**Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.**


	11. Chapter 11: Lonely Island

**Usopp ya estaba sentado en la mesa. A su lado, Chopper jugaba con los palillos, mientrasque a su izquierda Robin leía, muy concentrada, con una Nami muy ocupada en el estudio de un enorme mapa. Zoro bebía en una esquina y Sanji acababa de servir.**

**"Me pregunto por qué está todo el mundo tan raro..."pensaba el narigudo muchacho. "No es normal. ¿Habrá pasado algo que yo tenga que saber?"**

**- ¡Ah, qué guay! Pensé que nunca llegaría la hora de la cena.- gritó Luffy, entrando en la habitación. Ace lo seguía, riéndose de las tonterías de su "hermanito", como él le llamaba.**

**- Vaya, vaya¡qué silencio!- exclamó, sentándose al lado de Robin, y Luffy se sentó junto a él.**

**- ¡Ah, esto ya está!- interrumpió Sanji, tendiéndole una enorme bandeja a Robin y Nami.- Mi más tierno plato para mis más dulces damas.**

**Robin le dirigió una de susamables sonrisas y, dejando a un lado su libro, se sirvió. "Bueno, al menos Sanji no está tan raro como el resto..." pensó Usopp. "Pero Zoro... Que Sanji sirva la comida no es para enfadarse¿no?" el espadachín había frnucido el ceño y al fin se había levantado, sentándose al otro lado de Luffy.**

**- Sanji¿acaso nosotros no comemos?- preguntó Usopp, en medio de los gritos de Luffy, que bramaba que "si no comía carne se quedaría sin sangre"**

**- Ahí tenéis la zampa, pesados.- contestó Sanji, en ese tono cansado y aburrido que solía emplear con ellos, señalando con la cabeza unas fuentes que había en la encimera.**

**- Wooop.- Luffy estiró el brazo, intentando coger las fuentes, pero Zoro lo conocía demasiado como para dejarle hacer eso, y las puso en la mesa antes de que el capitán se comiese todo.**

**"Ahh, delicioso" pensó Usopp al oler la comida. Sanji era un excelente cocinero. Iba a pinchar su trozo de carne cuando se topó con el plato. - ¡Luffy¿Otra vez te comiste mi parte?- gritó, furioso.**

**- Uy¿yo¡Qué va!- respondió el capitán, con la boca llena, mirando hacia otro lado con expresión inocente.**

**Todos rieron. El ambiente pareció volverse un poco más ligero hasta que habló Ace.**

**- Oh, Dios, qué desconsiderado soy... - susurró. Al instante, todos lo miraron.**

**" ¿A que viene hablar así?- se preguntó la tripulación del Going Merry. No era su habitual manera de decir las cosas.**

**- Me senté en mal lugar... ¡No se debe separar a una pareja!- exclamó, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.- ¿Te cambio el sitio?- añadió, mirando a Zoro.**

**- ¡Oh!- exclamaron a la vez Chopper y Usopp, mientras Sanji escupía todo el trago de vino que se había metido en la boca y Luffy se reía, como siempre. Robin intentó ignorar el comentario mirando hacia su comida, mientras Zoro bebía un gran trago de cerveza después de negar con la cabeza en dirección a Ace.**

"**Guau, así que eso era lo que me había perdido… Ya decía yo que algo pasaba." Pensó Usopp.**

**- ¡Lo tengo!- gritó Nami. Todos se sobresaltaron otra vez y la miraron, sorprendidos. **

**- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?- preguntó Sanji.**

**- ¡Sé dónde puede estar Shanks!**

**Cinco pares de ojos estupefactos se fijaron en ella. Ace permaneció indiferente y Luffy adoptó una expresión seria e impenetrable, levantándose de repente y poniéndose detrás de Nami, apoyado en su hombro izquierdo para ver el mapa que sostenía entre sus manos.**

**- ¿Dónde?- exclamó, sin dar ninguna explicación. Ace dijo en voz alta que Shanks estaba herido y todos comprendieron al instante, volviendo su vista hacia navegante y capitán. - Aquí, en esta pequeña isla: Lonely Island. Es la única que se me ocurre. No creo que pueda estar en otro sitio. Su superficie es mínima, y por lo que sé es una isla salvaje, aunque tiene numerosas cuevas. Las corrientes de este mar… Yo creo que ahí es el mejor lugar para que se esconda un pirata herido. **

**- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?**

**- Pues… Si tenemos la suerte de que se mantenga este clima… Dos días serán suficiente.**

**- Entonces no sé qué hacemos aquí.- Luffy se levantó al fin, haciendo que Nami soltara un suspiro de alivio. Tener al dulce moreno apoyado en su hombro, con su cabello suave rozando su piel no era tranquilizador precisamente.- ¡Chicos, haced todo lo que Nami diga¡Tenemos que llegar a Lonely Island lo más pronto posible!- con un desacostumbrado aire de dignidad mezclado con su ahora recuperado paso alegre, Luffy salió de la cocina.**

**- ¡Bien, ya escuchasteis¡Zoro, recoge el ancla¡Sanji, al timón¡Usopp…¡Oh!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Usopp. Se había emocionado mucho ante la idea de buscar a Shanks. "Veré a mi padre… Le demostraré que soy un valiente corsario de una famosa banda." Pensó en su interior, con el corazón saltando a toda prisa.**

**- La brújula no apunta hacia Lonely¿cómo llegaremos?**

**- Bueno, si ese es el único problema… Tomad.- Ace le arrojó a Nami una brújula eterna en la que se leía Lonely.**

**- Siempre supiste que estaba allí¿verdad?**

**Ace sonrió y salió de la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra. **

**Rápidamente, bajo las órdenes de Nami, el Going Merry empezó a surcar el mar a velocidad punta. Y mientras, Ace abandonó discretamente el barco, dejándole a Luffy una nota en la que ponía: "Mientras tengas ese papelito en el sombrero, cuenta conmigo".**

**

* * *

****- ¡Allí está¡Es Lonely Island¿Verdad, Nami?- gritó Luffy desde la cabeza de carnero del barco, despertando a Nami, que se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa. Se encontró tapada, aunque ella no recordaba siquiera haberse preparado para dormir. Ante el grito de Luffy todos salieron. Se habían ido echarse una siesta, pues desde tres días antes, cuando habían partido, no habían podido descansar: una súbita tormenta les había retrasado un poco. Nada había cambiado en el barco, quizás porque la emoción ante el nuevo objetivo había hecho que todos olvidasen el inoportuno comentario de Ace acerca de Zoro y Robin. Una frase inocente (bueno, quizás no tan inocente) pero que había tenido como consecuencia que volviesen a distanciarse. Robin pudo notar que Zoro volvía a evitarla como antes, y se sintió dolida. Él nunca le había dicho que la quisiera, simplemente se había mostrado atraído e interesado en pasar tiempo juntos, no en mantener nada serio, pero ella había dejado bastante claro que lo quería. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar que otros supiesen lo que sentía, y reconocer ante el espadachín que quería que hubiese algo entre ellos le había costado mucho. Y ahora él la ignoraba sólo porque los demás casi descubren que estaban juntos.**

**En realidad, no es que Zoro la ignorase… En realidad el espadachín la miraba siempre que ella estaba concentrada, aunque con menos intensidad que antes, procurando que la arqueóloga no se diese cuenta. Al oír el comentario de Ace había comprendido las dudas de Robin. Se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que eran precisamente eso, una pareja. Y al ser una pareja, tendrían que confiar uno en otro, contárselo todo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de poder cargar con eso. Zoro estaba acostumbrado a actuar por libre, sin rendir cuentas ante nadie, sin decir a nadie lo que pensaba o sentía. Y por lo que sabía de Robin (que, ahora que se fijaba, era más bien poco), ella era igual. Una relación así caería por su propio peso y, aunque a su orgullo le doliese admitirlo, sabía que no estaba preparado para perderla. Así, había tomado la determinación de distanciarse un poco mientras aclaraba sus ideas.**

**Por eso, cuando Luffy gritó que había divisado una isla, preguntó si era esa y recibió el asentimiento de Nami, Zoro se había situado justo al lado opuesto de Robin, que le dirigió una mirada bastante extraña. Nami pudo notar que estaba triste en el fugaz vistazo que le dirigió justo antes de volver sus ojos nuevamente a Luffy. Por alguna razón, ahora encontraba muy agradable contemplar su inocente carita. Nami se resistía a la idea de saberse enamorada de Luffy, pero a regañadientes estaba empezando a reconocer que le gustaba un poco.**

**Desembarcaron en una pequeña cala. Oían gritos en el centro de la diminuta isla. Nami le pidió a Sanji que se quedase vigilando el barco, cosa que el cocinero aceptó gustoso, puesto que el "ruego" había venido de su pelirroja favorita.**

"**Así Luffy podrá buscar a Shanks tranquilamente, necesitará apoyo cuando lleguemos, y allí estará Zoro. Usopp probablemente quiera conocer a su padre y Chopper seguro que querrá revisar a Shanks. Así podré hablar con Robin y, en todo caso, estar cerca si Luffy… si me necesita." Pensó la navegante, decidida y resuelta como siempre.**

**Los seis se internaron en la isla siguiendo los gritos de fiesta. No tardaron en llegar al centro y encontrarse con toda la banda del pelirrojo. Muchos de ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Luffy: algunos porque le habían reconocido, y otros porque habían oído hablar de él. Los menos (cuatro o cinco recién llegados a la banda) porque sabían del precio de su cabeza y le temían. Dos voces resaltaron entre la muchedumbre de piratas borrachos y sobrios.**

**- ¡Luffy!**

**- ¡Chico!**

**Eran, por supuesto, Yasopp y Lucky Lou.**

**Luffy los miró y se rió. Los dos se pararon delante del joven capitán, y todos los miraron con curiosidad, excepto Zoro, que simplemente les frunció el ceño, aunque una media sonrisa se adivinaba en sus labios, y Usopp, que miraba sólo a uno de ellos con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**- ¡Has crecido mucho! Cuando te veo, y pienso en mi hijo… Ah…**

**Incapaz de aguantar más, Usopp se arrodilló, llorando.**

**- ¡Papá¡Oh, mi padre!**

**Yasopp se fijó por primera vez en los acompañantes de Luffy, y al ver a Usopp fue él quien se quedó con los ojos abiertos.**

**- Ah, es verdad. Se me olvidaba. Aquí tienes a tu famoso hijo Usopp.- otra vez Luffy rió, y esta vez su risa resonó por toda la isla debido al súbito silencio que se había hecho.**

**Yasopp, andando lentamente, se acercó a su hijo, que se levantó como pudo, con las piernas flaqueando por la emoción. Y sin decir ni una palabra, lo cogió por el hombro.**

**- ¡A celebrar el reencuentro!- gritó Lucky Lou y todos corearon la respuesta a gritos, hasta que el mismo Usopp olvidó su emoción y sonrió. **

**- ¿Dónde está Shanks, Yasopp?- preguntó Luffy, que se había acercado a la extraña pareja que formaban padre e hijo, tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez.**

**- ¡En la cueva! Pero ya verás al viejo Shanks, ahora quédate a celebrar, como tus amigos.- Zoro ya se había agenciado una botella para él solo, y Nami y Robin se hacían confidencias en un rincón, mientras Chopper esperaba al lado de su capitán, sabiendo que allí donde hubiese un herido era necesario.**

**Luffy no contestó, simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la cueva señalada. Después de una fugaz sonrisa, Yasopp entabló conversación con su hijo, que se regocijaba por dentro de haber encontrado, al fin, a su padre.**

* * *

**- Robin¿pasa algo?**

**- Sí.- contestó simplemente la arqueóloga, incapaz de mentir en ese momento de confusión.**

**- Fue por Ace¿verdad?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Quieres contármelo?**

**Robin dudó, después de todo no era solamente problema suyo, y probablemente a Zoro no se le ocurriría hablar del tema.**

**- No. Preferiría que nadie lo supiese.- Robin miró a Nami a los ojos, y con su agudeza habitual notó algo extraño en ella.- ¿Y tú no quieres contarme nada?  
- Bueno... Es que es una tontería, una idea que me pasó por la cabeza y me dejó preocupada…- Robin miró a la pelirroja, interrogante.- Déjalo, no es nada.- dijo al fin la navegante, sonriendo.

* * *

**

**Luffy entró en la cueva, seguido de Chopper. Allí el ambiente era seco y curiosamente cálido debido a las antorchas que alumbraban las paredes. La cueva tenía forma de pasillo, y se ensanchaba al final, continuando después en otro pasillo. Pero Luffy no prestó atención al resto de la cueva, porque en el centro de la primera habitación yacía Shanks, tendido en una cama, con su sombrero de paja en la mano.**

**- ¡Shanks!- fue más una exclamación de dolor que una llamada. Se acercó a la cama, y el capitán pelirrojo abrió los ojos. Una débil sombra de su habitual sonrisa alegre apareció en su simpático rostro.**

**- Debe ser la fiebre… Mi pequeño Luffy…- susurró.**

**- ¡Ya no soy pequeño¡Ahora soy un gran pirata!- aunque Luffy no se fijó, su manera de decirlo pareció más propia de un niño que de un chico de su edad.**

**- Lo sé… Me llegaron noticias de ti. Cien millones…- murmuró una vez más Shanks con gran esfuerzo.**

**- Luffy, no le hagas hablar.- interrumpió Chopper.- Apártate, por favor.**

**El chico se giró bruscamente, y por primera vez notó que el renito le había seguido. Asintió con la cabeza, y se apartó, dejando pasar al médico. En cuanto quedó fuera del campo de visión de Shanks, éste cerró los ojos otra vez.**

**Tras un rápido análisis, una desinfectasión, una costura y un cambio de vendas, Chopper se apartó. No le había llevado más de media hora.**

**- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Luffy.**

**- Creo que saldrá de esta.- replicó Chopper, muy serio.**

**- ¿Crees?**

**- La herida era profunda, y estaba empezando a infetarse, por eso la fiebre. Está mal, pero podré curarle. Salvo que surja alguna complicación, todo estará bien.- Luffy le miró de una manera que Chopper nunca le había visto y que no supo definir.- Puedes quedarte aquí, pero no lo despiertes, ni hagas ruido.**

**Luffy asintió y el pequeño médico, dándose cuenta de que allí estaba de más, salió de la cueva.**

**Nuevamente, el joven capitán se acercó al enfermo. Observó que había una banqueta en un rincón, así que la cogió y se sentó. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Shanks, quien una vez más despertó al sentir su presencia. Luffy lo notó, y se levantó rápidamente, posando su mano donde antes había estado su cabeza.**

**- ¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó simplemente.**

**- Eso no importa.**

**- Dímelo. **

**Shanks simplemente contuvo un quejido, pero no contestó.**

**- ¡Dímelo!- repitió Luffy en voz más alta. Ante el silencio que reinó, repitió a voz de grito.- ¡Dímelo, Shanks, o preguntaré a todo aquel que me cruce hasta averiguarlo!**

**- Sigues siendo el de siempre¿verdad? Tozudo y decidido hasta el final.- replicó al fin el pelirrojo.- Pero has crecido, Luffy…**

**- ¿Quién?- la expresión del moreno no había cambiado. Seguía seria e impenetrable.**

**- El capitán de los Poll Jude. Orice.**

**Luffy asintió con la cabeza, grabando el nombre en su mente.**

**- No puedes morir, Shanks. No ahora que lo estoy consiguiendo, que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño… - le susurró a su amigo.**

**- No te preocupes, Luffy.- Shanks intentó levantar su mano, pero la debilidad provocada por la fiebre fue más fuerte que él, y tuvo que dejarla caer.- Soy fuerte. Y tengo que vivir lo bastante como para recuperar mi sombrero de la suerte. Por lo que se ve, este no es igual de nuevo.**

**Una suave sonrisa asomó en los labios de Luffy.**

**- Descansa. Yo cuidaré tu sombrero, es mi mayor tesoro.**

**- No me cabe la menor duda de que lo cuidas más que yo mismo…- murmuró Shanks, antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.**

**Cuando estuvo convencido de que dormía, Luffy abandonó la cueva, saliendo con paso firme y decidido. En cuanto salió, el silencio se hizo súbitamente. Nunca había parecido Luffy tan majestuoso ni tan fuerte, tan capaz de imponer respeto y llegar a ser rey de los piratas.**

**- Vámonos.- dijo, mirando a Zoro, que bebía contra un árbol. El espadachín dejó la botella, miró a su amigo y capitán a los ojos, sonrió y finalmente se levantó. Fue como una señal. Usopp abandonó súbitamente la conversación que mantenía con su padre, Chopper dejó los consejos que daba a los compañeros de Shanks sobre sus cuidados, Nami y Robin se levantaron también.**

"**Ya sé qué toca ahora." pensó Zoro, comprendiendo los planes de Luffy.**

"**Es especial, sin duda." Se dijo Robin.**

"**Da miedo." Se asustaron Usopp y Chopper.**

"**Nunca le vi así…" pensó Nami.**

**La verdad es que la pelirroja tenía razón. Luffy no destilaba esa seria determinación que había demostrado en otras ocasiones, ni la furia de cuando Buggy habia roto su sombrero, ni la burla que manifestó hacia Kuro al reirse de su Danza de la Muerte. Era como una mezcla de todos esos estados. Caminaba como siempre, pero su paso parecía esta vez más elegante, más silencioso, más calculado. Su cara, más que seria, permanecía inexpresiva. Y sus ojos no brillaban furiosos, simplemente no brillaban, y no parecían apagados, sino oscuros e insondables, como si escondiesen algo por no ser capaces de reflejarlo adecuadamente. Su voz había sido segura, seria y más grave como en otras ocasiones similares, pero había sonado mucho más autoritaria y fría de lo normal. Parecía infinitamente más tranquilo que de costumbre, y sin embargo todos sentían una intensa cólera manar de cada célula de su cuerpo. Incluso quienes le habían conocido de niño se sintieron inclinados a mostrarle respeto, y por primera vez vieron el por qué de la gran estima de Shanks a Luffy. Vieron que era muy parecido a su capitán, pero que tenía algo diferente, algo especial, algo que no habían visto nunca. Y supieron que jamásolvidarían ese momento tan impactante.

* * *

**

**Luffy se dirigía al barco con ese extraño paso que había adquirido, seguido por sus camaradas, que permanecían en silencio. Cuando llegaron al barco, Sanji iba a bajar a deicar sus habituales cumplidos a las chicas, pero la cara de Luffy lo detuvo. Se sintió tan impresionado como los demás. El capitán subió al barco sin ninguna de sus bromas habituales. Se apoyó contra la pared, sin bajar la cabeza ni un milímetro. Todos se pusieron delante de él, sin sentarse en un inconsciente acto de respeto, esperando una orden. Pero no fue una orden lo que salió de la boca de Luffy, sino una afirmación.**

**-Voy a matar a Orice, el capitán de los Poll Jude.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_Me toca mi sección, jejeje. Me fue imposible actualizar antes, así que espero que el capi me haya quedado más largo de lo habitual (es que no los mido XDDD). Como os habréis dado cuenta por el final del capi, espero poder empezar al acción YAAA, pero cuando me decido a hacerlo no doy, se me ocurren escenas cursis y emotivas... Debe ser que las telenovelas me calaron mucho de pequeña P No desesperéis, al final conseguiré meter una excelente pelea, aunque tenga que escribirla mil veces para que tenga suficiente sangre jajaja. Me gustaría que en estas reviews me dijeseis si preferís sólo una Luffy vs Orice o un rival para cada nakama de la banda, y si preferís una pelea larga o más bien corta. Es que no sé muy bien cómo hacerla, la verdad... Así que os dejaré elegir en eso ) Tengo pensadas todas las combinaciones entre esas opciones, y como yo no me decido, decidid vosotros D_

_Kss!_

_Halane_


	12. Chapter 12: Orice el ácido

**Una larga conversación había transcurrido en el Going Merry al atardecer, después de la decisión de Luffy. Tras diversas objeciones a la misma (imposibilidad de encontrar a los Poll, la falta de la brújula magnética señalando la siguiente isla, etc.) se había enviado a Chopper en busca de información. El renito había vuelto diciendo que en tres horas la brújula señalaría hacia Kikoru, la isla comercial-turística cercana, donde se suponía que estaría la reciente y poco conocida banda que buscaban. Luffy y los demás habían cenado en el barco, ya que por alguna razón ninguno se sintió inclinado a aceptar la invitación de celebrar la fiesta diaria de los piratas del pelirrojo Shanks. **

**Antes de la comida, una interesante escena había tenido lugar. Luffy declaró su intención de pasar la noche velando el sueño de su idolatrado Shanks, algo que a Nami se le antojó poco conveniente si quería luchar al día siguiente. La pelirroja era consciente de que empezaba a preocuparse más de lo normal por su capitán, pero no podía evitarlo… Y tomó una determinación: no le dejaría marchar. Pensó qué podía hacer, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que robarle a Chopper algún somnífero o algo por el estilo. Con su habilidad no le costó hacerlo, cogiendo uno que ya conocía y sabía que era inofensivo. Durante la cena, con una sonrisa inocente que despertó cierto recelo en Zoro, deslizó una pastillita en la comida de Luffy, que media hora después roncaba, profundamente dormido sobre la mesa. En un curioso acto de amabilidad que nadie alcanzó a comprender, Zoro cogió en brazos a su amigo y lo llevó a su hamaca, dirigiéndole tal mirada a Nami que la navegante supo que el espadachín había adivinado lo sucedido de alguna manera. Pero ya estaba hecho, y ahora toda la tripulación dormía, esperando recibir por la mañana órdenes de su capitán.**

* * *

**Hacía horas que el sol había asomado juguetón por el horizonte, y para cuando Luffy despertó con la boca pastosa y seca todos estaban ya despiertos. La primera en levantarse había sido Nami, que en seguida habia puesto rumbo a Kikoru sin esperar órdenes de nadie. El joven capitán abrió los ojos, algo aturdido, y se giró molesto porque el sol le daba en plena cara.**

**- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en alto, a pesar de que estaba solo. Tras un par de minutos, logró recuperar su lucidez, y recordó que tenía una misión: matar a Orice. Se levantó, se puso el sombrero de paja y salió del camarote.**

**- ¡Quiero comer!- gritó.**

**Zoro lo miró desde una esquina en la que levantaba pesas, con una sonrisa irónica, mientras Robin le dirigía una mirada seria desde su tumbona y Nami se acercaba desde la proa. Chopper y Usopp, que jugaban al otro lado del barco, no lo habían escuchado, y Sanji le contestó desde la cocina:**

**- ¡Pues ven aquí, idiota!**

**El chico de goma dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, mientras al volver a concentrarse en lo suyo las miradas de Zoro y Robin se entrecruzaban, la de ella interrogadora y la de él incómoda. Nami alcanzó a tiempo a su capitán.**

**- Luffy, en un par de horas habremos llegado… ¿Estás seguro de esto?**

**- Más de lo que nunca estuve de nada.- replicó él, enseñando su brillante dentura en un gesto optimista.**

**Nami le cogió la muñeca derecha y deslizó en su brazo uno de los brazaletes marrones que ella misma llevaba.**

**- Muy bien entonces, capitán. Suerte.- se alejó rápidamente, algo sonrojada, volviendo a su puesto como navegante.**

**Luffy, algo confundido pero con la cabeza puesta en el admirable desayuno que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, entró en la cocina.

* * *

**

**Y allí estaban al fin.**

"**Kikoru… Y Orice. Ahora podré hacer algo por Shanks, devolverle el favor de haberme salvado a costa de su brazo." Pensó Luffy en la playa de la isla. Ya habían bajado del barco, y podía oírse el ruido de un pueblo cercano. Al parecer no era precisamente la zona más tranquila, porque se oían risas escandalosas y gritos de peleas en algún lugar no muy lejano. También se divisaba en la distancia una colina con un gran hotel. Probablemente al otro lado de la misma estaba la famosa zona turística.**

**- Luffy ¿cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Zoro, cortando el silencio y la inmovilidad que curiosamente reinaba desde que habían bajado de la nave dos minutos antes.**

**- Encontrar a ese tipo y matarlo.- respondió Luffy, restregando su puño contra la palma de su mano.**

**- ¿Por qué no nos dividimos para buscarlo?- sugirió Usopp. "Así podré alejarme de Luffy y no participar en la pelea" pensó.- ¡Yo podría ir con Sanji!**

**- ¡De eso nada¡Yo voy con las chicas¡Tranquilas, yo os protegeré, preciosas!- exclamó el cocinero, agarrando a cada una por un brazo con corazones en los ojos. Las dos lo miraron resignadas.**

**- ¡Entonces vamos¡Zoro, tú vienes conmigo¡Adelante!**

**Luffy salió corriendo con el espadachín pisándole los talones antes de que los otros hubieran tenido tiempo de siquiera decir nada.

* * *

**

**Aún seguían así después de llegar al pueblo, que parecía estar lleno de bares y piratas.**

**- ¡Luffy¡Espera!- gritó Zoro.**

**- ¡Tengo prisa! Hay muchas tabernas, seguro que lo encontramos en alguna.**

**- Sí, ya, allí va a estar, para que tú le pegues…- murmuró el espadachín, pero lo siguió sin detenerlo.**

**Luffy entró en la primera taberna que se cruzó en su camino.**

**- ¿Está aquí Orice?**

**Recibió miradas perplejas a cambio de su llamada y salió, corriendo otra vez. **

**- Luffy, para un poco…- rogó Zoro.**

**- No. Tengo que encontrarlo.- El chico de goma se internó en la siguiente taberna ruidossa y llena de piratas que encontró. Cogió aire,- ¿Está aquí Orice?- gritó. Y esta vez tuvo suerte.**

**- ¿Quién me busca?- preguntó un muchacho de unos diecisiete años. Era de más o menos la altura de Zoro, con el pelo de un curioso tono lila y los ojos grises. Miró a Luffy y Zoro como si estuviera mirando dos muebles, pareció despectivo, como si hubiera decidido que no valían mucho. Vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa naranja. Era bastante guapo a pesar de su ropa sencilla. Finalmente sonrió, burlón- Ah… El capitán de los sombrero de paja… Monkey D. Luffy¿verdad?**

**- El mismo.- las exclamaciones de miedo y sorpresa se extendieron como la pólvora por la pequeña taberna.**

**- Me moría de ganas de conocerte… ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**- Matarte. ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

**- ¡Saurer Schield!**

**Una especie de círculo naranja surgió de la mano de Orice, y detuvo el golpe de Luffy, que gimió de dolor y la apartó, sangrando y en carne viva, además de que sólo consiguió empujarlo unos metros más atrás.**

**- Ts, ts, ts ¡No puedes tocarme, Luffy¡Ese es mi poder¡Tengo ácido en todo mi cuerpo y puedo controlarlo a voluntad!- exclamó Orice, mientras todos se escondían bajo las mesas o detrás de las sillas.**

**Luffy miró su mano herida.**

**- ¡Ten cuidado¡Es peligroso!- advirtió Zoro.**

**- ¡Demasiado tarde para tu amigo¡Acabaré con él igual que con ese pelirrojo Shanks¡Saure Zündung!- una bola naranja salió disparada de la mano del capitán enemigo, pero Luffy se cubrió con su brazo, con tanta suerte que fue a dar en la pulsera que Nami le había dado, que resultó ser resistente y al menos no se quemó, aunque cayó fuera de la taberna. Se apoyó en sus manos y juntó las piernas:**

**- ¡No te atrevas a nombrar a Shanks en mi presencia!- Orice también había salido, y ahora la pelea se situaba en la calle.- ¡Gomu Gomu no Yari!**

**- ¡Zitronen- chalice!- una marea naranja en forma de copa rodeó a Orice, pero la patada lo alcanzó igual, derribándolo contra un edificio.**

**- ¡Luffy!- al ver las piernas de Luffy sangrando Zoro acercó su mano a Wadou, pero se topó con un cuchillo en su cuello.**

**- No te apures tanto…- susurró una voz a su espalda. **

**El espadachín vió a su rival, un muchacho alto, de pelo gris metalizado y ojos azul metálico, delgado, vestido con un traje plateado.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer, frenarme con un cuchillito de pelar manzanas?- le desafió el peliverde.**

**- Tal vez. Será un honor ser quien derrote al famoso Zoro Roronoa…- lo soltó y se puso en guardia, cerca de Zoro, que rápidamente se colocó en posición con sus tres espadas.**

**- Para mí será un pasatiempo vencerte a ti.**

**- ¿No me preguntas mi nombre?**

**- No me importa.**

**- Me llamo Will. ¡Y seré lo último que veas¡Digiuna!- el cuchillo se movió rápido y certero, pero Zoro lo bloqueó a tiempo.**

**- ¡Oni giri!**

**- ¡Blocco!**

"**Imposible… Paró mi ataque…" Zoro se separó otra vez. Will sacó otros dos cuchillos.**

**- Tenemos estilos… similares, Roronoa.- djio, colocando el tercer cuchillo en su boca.- ¡Lama divine!- los tres cuchillos brillaron y en un complicado movimiento Will se lanzó sobre Zoro, que consiguió bloquearlo.**

**- ¡Tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí, Luffy!- gritó Zoro, pero su capitán no lo escuchó, ocupado en esquivar los disparos de ácido de Orice.**

**- ¡Saltas bien, Luffy!- se burló su enemigo.**

**- ¡Y pego mejor¡Gomu Gomu no Ono!**

**- ¡Tropisches Oberteil!**

**- ¡Oh¡Un caparazón de ácido!- gritó Luffy, pero no pudo detener su pierna.

* * *

**

**- ¡Mira¡Luffy encontró a Orice, están luchando!- gritó Usopp.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Chopper.**

**- ¡Vi su pierna, debe de haber estado dando una patada!**

**- ¡Vamos entonces!**

**- Sí, el Going Merry debe ser protegido.- declaró el narigudo.**

**- Al barco no, a luchar.**

**- Bah, seguro que se las arreglan solos…**

**- ¡Usopp!- rogó Chopper.

* * *

**

**- ¡Luffy!- exclamó Nami, dando la vuelta bruscamente.**

**- Pelirroja ¿qué…?**

**- ¡Allí¡Ya empezó la batalla!- exclamó Robin.**

**Los tres corrieron al centro de la ciudad.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Hi! Algo corto esta vez (muy corto...) Pero es que las batallas no son lo mío... Se me dan terriblemente mal, tendréis que tenerme mucha paciencia en esta parte de la historia. Os prometo que después pasarán cositas interesantes (ya tengo escrito el capi de después de las luchas, me salió rodado de repente XDDD), así que perdonadme el desastre de estos dos o tres capis de peleítas, please! No seáis muy duros con las reviews TTTT Pero dadme consejitos si tal, a ver si logro sacar algo decente XDDD

Kss! (por cierto¡tengo dos lectores chicos, guauuu!)


	13. Chapter 13: La derrota

**Llegaron todos a la vez, aunque cada grupo por un camino. **

**- ¡Gomu Gomu no Buretto! **

**- ¡Saure Kugel! **

**- ¡Karasuma Gari! **

**- ¡Spiedo Affilato! **

**Justo a tiempo para ver caer a sus camaradas. Luffy tuvo el tiempo justo para intentar esquivar la bola de ácido de Orice, pero no cayó muy bien que digamos, y Zoro logró girar en el aire para evitar ensartarse en uno de los cuchillos de Will, pero para eso tuvo que caer de espaldas, y el cocinero dirigió el cuchillo de su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza. **

**- Tres fleur.- exclamó Robin rápidamente, y uno de sus brazos detuvo el cuchillo justo al lado de la cabeza de Zoro, clavándolo en el suelo, mientras otro retorcía la muñeca de Will y un tercero sujetaba su cuello. Luffy y Orice seguían peleando, dando un espectáculo terrible. Al chico de goma le costaba esquivar los disparos ácidos, pero entre saltos y piruetas se las estaba arreglando bastante bien. **

**- Gracias…- dijo Zoro, sonriendo y levantándose. Pero entonces los brazos de Robin desaparecieron y tuvo que volver a luchar. **

**Algo la sujetaba por el cuello, impidiéndole respirar. Y no podía usar sus poderes… No veía nada. **

**- ¡Robin!- exclamó Nami, mirándola espantada. Chopper y Usopp se escondieron detrás de Sanji, que estaba igual de estupefacto que su pelirroja. **

**Una cantarina y melodiosa risa resonó en sus oídos, al parecer a la espalda de Robin. **

**Orice sonrió también, deteniendo la batalla un momento, al igual que Luffy, que miró a su camarada atrapada. Zoro y Will no se detuvieron, conscientes de que si uno lo hacía el otro aprovecharía el despiste, aunque el espadachín se moría de ganas de buscar a Robin y salvarla de lo que fuera que le había impedido mantener sus brazos allí. **

**- Ah… ¡Mi juguetona Vera!- gritó, burlón. **

**- ¡Robin!- exclamó Luffy. **

**Entonces sucedió. De la nada apareció una chica alta y de pelo de un extraño color blanco por los hombros, con pómulos eslavos y piel blanca y sedosa. Sus ojos eran de un curioso color verde que parecía transparentar por momentos, y su ropa era un revoltijo de chales semitransparentes. Desapareció una vez más, soltando a Robin, que cayó al suelo, medio asfixiada. Sanji se quedó babeando, porque ese segundo le había alcanzado para admirar la belleza de la chica. Nami corrió hacia Robin, pero también fue detenida. Por otra chica. **

**- Me parece que tú y tus amigos estáis en problemas.- le susurró la rubia muchacha. Era muy angelical, de grandes y hermosos ojos azul claro, con dos coletas, y vestida de blanco con una falda por las rodillas y una camisa. Nami se giró. Luffy y Orice habían reanudado su combate, y Nami se fijó por primera vez en las quemaduras que cubrían parte de sus brazos y piernas. **

**- El ácido de mi capitán…- explicó la muchacha, siguiendo la mirada de la pelirroja.- Mortal, pero la piel del tuyo parece resistirla mejor que la de cualquier otro… **

**La mirada de Nami siguió su recorrido. Se detuvo un segundo en Zoro, pero la distrajeron tres gritos simultáneos antes de que la rubia pudiera explicarse. **

**- ¡Cotelette! **

**- ¡Heavy Gong! **

**- ¡Kayaku Boshi! **

**La pelirroja vio que sus tres amigos estaban siendo atacados. Y detrás de la rubia muchacha Robin todavía intentaba recuperar el aire cuando la tal Vera la pateó y tiró al suelo. **

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Te presentó a los Poll Jude¡Ese que azota a tu amiguito el cocinero es Rocky¿Fuerte, verdad?- Nami vio cómo el enorme chico negro detenía una patada de Sanji directa a su nariz con una de sus grandes manos y lo tiraba al suelo gritando "¡Down!". Parecía tonto, pero temible.- ¡Y ese es nuestro pequeño Robbie¡Imposible de vencer porque nadie es capaz de tocarle un pelo!- un niño peleaba con Chopper, que parecía tener problemas para enfrentarse a él. El chiquillo (no tendría más de diez años) tenía un aspecto enfermizo, con su piel cetrina y su pelo largo y castaño pajizo, que hacía que al joven médico le costase atacarlo… Después del puñetazo que le dio cuando Robbie intentó pegarle con un palo de madera le había dejado toda la cara ensangrentada, y ahora parecía incapaz de hacer nada aparte de intentar detener los suaves golpes del niño para intentar curarlo.-- ¡Por supuesto, no puedo olvidar al genial Piru! Un gran pirotécnico.- aterrada, Nami vio cómo había derribado a Usopp usando un ataque igual al del narigudo, pero disparado con una cerbatana y mucho más potente.- ¡Oh, qué maleducada! Me llamo Karen… Tienes que perdonar que no te deje pasar, pero Vera dijo que ella se encargaría de Nico Robin si la encontraba, y claro… Las presas están repartidas.- dijo la rubia, sonriendo dulcemente y con un brillo horrible en los ojos. **

**- ¡Suficiente!- gritó Nami. En un rápido movimiento armó su Clima Tact, pero no se paró a utilizar sus poderes especiales, sino que la utilizó como su vieja vara, para pegar a Karen. **

**- ¡Fouet… d'amour!- el ataque de Nami y ella misma quedaron neutralizados. Karen había sacado dos largos látigos blancos y, con un rápido movimiento, había rodeado la vara de Nami y la otra muñeca de la navegante.- ¡Empieza el juego¡Ja, ja, ja!- se burló la rubia, con su irritante y falsa dulzura. **

**

* * *

**

**La batalla era cruel. Los gritos se cruzaban y mezclaban en el aire… Parecía que iban a perder. Nami combinaba sus ataques climáticos con golpes intentando romper las cintas de Karen, pero esta era ágil como una bailarina, y esquivaba todo, aprovechando para tirarla y azotarla. Ambas estaban heridas a pesar de todo. Sanji y Rocky seguían a los golpes. El ojo de Sanji estaba morado por un fuerte puñetazo del fuerte y gigante Rocky, y se le veía bastante exhausto y dañado también, aunque su rival no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía la nariz rota, y la sangre le nublaba un poco la vista. Mientras, el duelo de Zoro y Will se había convertido en una especie de juego de esgrima, y aunque ninguno estaba seriamente herido se les veía al límite de su resistencia: ambos jugaban al ataque, y eso les dificultaba el defenderse. Estaban agotados de frenarse al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a por el otro. Chopper y Robbie no luchaban… Más bien el pequeño niño perseguía al renito, que intentaba no pelear. Usopp y Piru mantenían una especie de duelo de habilidad, que consistía en ver quién tenía el proyectil más fuerte, aunque el ingenio de ambos les había permitido que no muchos hubieran dado en el blanco por ser bien esquivados. Sin duda, **

**Los peor parados eran Luffy y Robin. Luffy estaba agotado, aunque no dispuesto a rendirse. En sus brazos y piernas se veían los efectos del ácido de Orice, suavizados por su resistente piel de goma. Su ropa estaba rota y quemada, y Orice no tenía más que un par de moratones. Robin ya no podía más. La invisibilidad de su rival le impedía atacarla, y era sigilosa y callada, así que no podía localizarla. Ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, con un corte bastante profundo en la cara, a punto de desmayarse, mientras Vera aparecía y desaparecía en un curioso juego de provocación y burla, desafiándola a utilizar sus poderes. Por eso, a todos les sorprendió lo que dio Luffy en ese momento. **

**- ¡Nami¿Qué tal el viento?- gritó. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a él un segundo. Orice se rió. **

**- ¡Una situación demasiado peligrosa para preocuparse por el tiempo, Luffy!- le dijo. **

**Nami se quedó pensando… Y entonces comprendió que su capitán tenía un plan en el que ella entraba de alguna manera… Tenía que estar atenta a ambas batallas. Las dos tripulaciones siguieron luchando fieramente, aunque los Sombrero de Paja estaban a punto de desplomarse. **

**- ¡Ya me cansé de ti, estúpido limonero!- se oyó a Luffy.- ¡Gomu Gomu no Ami!- el moreno encerró a Orice en una red formada con sus dedos. Los ojos grises de su enemigo brillaron con sorna, y lo miró despreciativo. **

**- ¡No entiendes nada¡Puedo vencerte igual que a tu amiguito el pelirrojo Shanks¡Zitronen- Superwelle!- una especie de olas naranjas y ácidas surgieron de las manos de Orice, dañando seriamente a Luffy, que rápidamente sonrió y gritó: **

**- ¡Ahora! **

**Entonces Nami comprendió, y en un segundo hizo lo que Luffy había esperado. **

**- ¡Cyclon-Tempo!- Nami formó una X sobre una de las tres partes del Clima Tact y la lanzó, formando una especie de boomerang que se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de las olas que rodeaban a Orice.- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Zoro. Él y sus camaradas se refugiaron rápidamente, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir. La risa de Luffy resonó, haciendo que los Poll Jude lo miraran, sorprendidos. **

**- ¡Hasta luego, Orice¡Goma Goma no Raifuru! **

**El viento provocado por el boomerang de Nami dirigió el ácido disparado por Orice hacia él mismo y hacia toda su tripulación. **

**Treinta segundos después, los seis estaban tumbados en el suelo, quemados y desfigurados por el ácido de su capitán. Y Orice también estaba allí, con el cuello roto, muerto. Pero nuestros amigos no vieron nada de eso, porque sus ojos estaban en el cuerpo que yacía unos treinta metros más allá del capitán de los Poll Jude. **

**- ¡Luffy!- gritaron todos. **

**

* * *

**

**Todos miraron a Chopper en cuanto este salió de la habitación. El renito no había sufrido ningún daño en la batalla, así que había estado curando a sus compañeros. Estaban allí, sentados en el suelo, desde que habían sido curados por el renito, esperando noticias sobre Luffy. Una misma pregunta muda se reflejó en los cinco pares de ojos que lo miraron, pero la respuesta del dulce médico pareció dirigirse a los interrogadores de Zoro y los angustiados de Nami. **

**- Está durmiendo. Su piel no está muy bien… Sobre todo las piernas. Por alguna razón, sus brazos están bastante bien, sobre todo sus muñecas, que son de los puntos más sensibles, no sufrieron daños… Creo que esto le ayudó a protegerlas un poco.- Chopper sacó una pulsera marrón, que se veía algo desgastada. **

**- Mi… brazalete…- Nami se levantó rápidamente y lo cogió. Todos la miraron, sorprendidos. **

**- Eh… sí.- siguió Chopper.- Sus dedos son los que más sufrieron, por esa última exposición al ácido… Pero se salvará, sólo le quedarán un par de cicatrices. Luffy es… bueno, él es fuerte, lo superará.- sonrió. **

**Todos lo imitaron, aliviados. Zoro estaba bastante bien, aunque tenía los brazos y el estómago vendados, con profundos cortes, y otros menos profundos por ahí. Según Chopper tendría que haber estado muerto, pero la verdad es que Zoro ni siquiera se sentía mal. En comparación con otras heridas que había tenido esas casi le parecían rasguños, aunque antes del experto tratamiento del pequeño doctor le habían dolido tanto o más que cualquier otra. Nami estaba llena de moratones y heridas de látigo, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados. Usopp no estaba lastimado más allá de unas rozaduras hechas al tirarse al suelo, aunque sí muy cansado. La verdad era que él y Piru habían hecho más bien una competencia de calidad. Sanji estaba ya mejor, la hinchazón de los puñetazos había bajado, y lo único que podía lamentar profundamente era que tenía roto un dedo del pie izquierdo, además de un corte en la ceja derecha bastante profundo, que Chopper había cerrado con unas puntadas. Robin estaba muy herida, llena de moratones, cortes que Vera le había hecho lanzándole vasos y botellas y con el labio hinchado por un fuerte puñetazo. Chopper había empleado bastante tiempo en desinfectar todas sus heridas y darles el tratamiento adecuado. Ya cuatro horas habían pasado desde la batalla… **

**- Hiciste un gran trabajo, Nami. Estoy convencido de que Luffy estará orgulloso de ti cuando despierte. No todos podrían haber adivinado lo que le pasaba por la cabeza tan rápido como tú lo hiciste, y mucho menos haberlo hecho tan bien.- dijo Zoro, mirando el cielo que ya lucía estrellado. Todos se sorprendieron, porque no era habitual que el espadachín hablase tanto de una vez porque sí, y menos que fuera amable con Nami. **

**- Gra… Gracias.- respondió la navegante, sorprendida y a la vez reconfortada. Supo que esa era la manera de Zoro de decirle que no se preocupara. Le dio la impresión de que le peliverde sabía más de lo conveniente acerca de los sentimientos de todos, y se sintió incómoda de repente. Se había dejado llevar. Recuperó su habitual compostura y su tono de voz mandón e impertinente.- Bueno, entonces vamos a descansar, es lo que todos necesitamos. Nada podemos hacer por ese idiota.- dijo. **

**Todos asintieron. Se levantaron, dispuestos a ir a dormir. Pero cuando Robin intentó ponerse en pie el brazo de Zoro la retuvo, así que los dos vieron cómo todos entraban en sus respectivos cuartos. **

**- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Robin. **

**- ¿Estás bien? Hoy te enfrentaste a alguien cuyos poderes te neutralizaban… Tuvo que ser duro. **

**- Sí, estoy bien. **

**- Robin…- Zoro se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.- No quise ignorarte estos días, simplemente necesitaba pensar. Pero- ahora clavó sus sinceros y penetrantes ojos en los de ella.- no dejé de preocuparme por ti ni un momento. Te lo aseguro.- deslizó su mano por el pelo de Robin con mucha delicadeza, y su mirada parecía decir que nunca había visto nada mejor que ella. **

**Las mejillas de la arqueóloga adquirieron un tono rojizo que casi no se notó entre sus moratones y heridas. No podía evitar perdonarlo… Nunca habría pensado que el rudo espadachín fuera capaz de hablar con tanta dulzura. **

**- Gracias.- le dijo. **

**Zoro la miró, sorprendido. **

**- No me mires así. Sabes que no estoy bien, se ve a simple vista, y no sólo me pides perdón a tu manera y te preocupas por mí, sino que me miras como si yo fuese lo más hermoso y querido que tienes. **

**- Lo eres.- susurró Zoro.- Nunca lo olvides. Eres hermosa y especial, Robin, no lo dudes ni por un momento.- se acercó a ella y la besó. Al fin volvía sentir sus labios, tan suaves y cálidos. Y al fin Robin volvió a sentirse valorada y segura, además de feliz. Nami los vio por la ventana de su camarote, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Corrió las cortinas y se acostó. **

**

* * *

**

**En la otra habitación, un cocinero rubio permanecía despierto. Estaba claro que se había perdido muchas cosas esos días… **

**"Ahora ya ha pasado la batalla. Puedo pensar. Según Ace, Zoro está con Robin… ¿Es posible?" tras plantearse la situación mentalmente, decidió que sí. Aunque solía insultar al marimo, en realidad lo consideraba un amigo, y sabía que el espadachín pensaba lo mismo de él. Así que no lo subestimaba. Zoro era bastante sensible detrás de su apariencia de durito, siempre percibía por instinto todos los sentimientos de los demás. Y eso lo llevaba a su segunda suposición, más aventurada que la primera. "Sí, lo de Robin y Zoro podría ser… Espero que el pelo de alga cuide de ella. Pero Nami… ¿Nami y Luffy?- le parecía rarísimo, pero no le encajaba la actitud de Zoro de esa noche de otra manera. "El marimo la miró un par de veces con una sonrisa extraña… Y el otro día cuando llevó a Luffy también la miró… Esto es muy raro." Sanji encendió un pitillo, mientras seguía planteándose la situación. "Si fuera así… ¡Mis dos chicas estarían cubiertas! Bueno, no del todo. No creo que Nami dijera nada si está… enamorada… de Luffy, y este tonto nunca se daría cuenta." Miró a su capitán con una sonrisa cariñosa que no se hubiera permitido si alguien le estuviera observando. Sanji solía ser bastante duro con todos en general, pero todos sabían que el cocinero los apreciaba, simplemente no le gustaba demostrarlo. Le habían enseñado a comportarse así, y era la única manera que le salía natural. Apagó el pitillo y lo tiró. "En cuanto a mi misteriosa arqueóloga… Bueno, no creo que el marimo se ponga celoso si sigo cuidándola. Je, je, je." A partir de aquí, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia las atenciones que dedicaría a sus chicas en los días siguientes ahora que estaban magulladas y heridas, y pronto se durmió, dispuesto a disfrutar de sus fantasías nocturnas.**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Hi! Sí, lo sé... Me he rendido ¬¬ La batalla me ganó TT-TT Espero que al menos el final os haya gustado... Os prometo que yo intenté narrar los combates uno a uno, pero es que quedaba mal XDDD Se hacía muy pesado... Así que opté por el resumen y el final raro o-O ¡Apareció el amor otra vez, al fin! Aunque este no es el post batalla que tengo preparado jejeje Para ese tendréis que esperar dos o tres días, porque quiero que quede bien, bien, bien, y no sé si hoy podré acabarlo... Por eso sigo con los capis cortos XDDDYa me diréis qué os pareció el final de este capítulo. Quería hacer algo diferente, y se me ocurrió meterme en la cabecita de Sanji. Es el personaje al que más me cuesta entender, con lo cual me fue algo extraño, pero bueno, hice el intento :P Por cierto, hace mucho que nome ocupode las reviews que no puedo contestar directamente... Así que aquí van las respuestas de las últimas que recibí y quedaron sin contestar )

**_Deneb:_** bueno, qué puedo decir de ti... De mis lectoras más sinceras jajaja P Sí, me desvié un poco del tema, pero como ves ya estoy volviendo XDDDD Poco a poco (ejem... más bien mucho a mucho XDDD). Por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en lo que me pediste en tu review del fic de _Una duda, una respuesta_ ¡Me estás dando trabajo, es una pareja difícil la que me pides! jajaja

**_Marth: _**pues era lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno:P Síí, me hace ilu tener lectores chicos! Es que como la historia a ratos es tan... ¿cursi¿empalagosa¿romántica¿a lo novela rosa? se me hace raro que guste a los chicos. Pues los ataques van en japonés porque en mi traducción de los manga vienen en japonés XDDD Y los que yo me sé son los de los chicos de Arait, que doblan el animé en Jetix... (con lo de: estira el brazo... PUÑETAZO/galleta galleta.. ¡metralleta! P y sólo los de Luffy, los otros hasta hace poco... ni se decían XDD) y entonces pues elegí los de japonés, que son los originales. En cuanto al Gomu Gomu no Ono sí, has acertado, es el Hacha de Goma Goma. Si os interesa mucho incluyo en el próximo capi las traducciones de los ataques :) las de los Poll Jude también están en otros idiomas (vía traductor online, así que seguro que van mal, pero bueno, me gustaba cómo sonaban jajaja)

**_Jhon I "El Bronceado":_** se han acabado las batallas! TT-TT (llora, amigo XDD) siento que la acción haya durado poco.. Pero no es lo mío XDDD Genial que te gusten los poderes de Orice (¿no lo habíais adivinado? Orice>orange juice :P es como una especie de zumo de naranja ácido lo que hecha oO). Thanks por decir que el fic es genial:) ) Ojalá te siga gustando después de este resumen en las peleas jajaja

Bien, reviews contestadas... ¡Os dejo hasta el próximo capi! Kss!


	14. Chapter 14: Bajo la luna y el sol

**Cuánto hacía que no sentía esos labios sobre los suyos… Hasta ese momento Robin no fue consciente de cuánto había deseado que Zoro la besara, que la disfrutase, que hiciese todo lo que quisiera con ella. Le devolvió el beso con una fiereza impropia en ella, siempre tan dueña de sí misma. Zoro se separó, y la miró fijamente. Se veía tan frágil, etérea y sexy, con todas esas heridas en su cara… Era la mujer de sus sueños…**

_**Y te soñé**_

_**Y ya no sé qué me pasó después**_

_**Sólo miré te desnudé la piel**_

_**Te secuestré**_

_**Y fuiste mía en el segundo que te soñé**_

_**Y te soñé**_

_**Hicimos el amor con furia lentamente**_

_**Tus ojos y los míos**_

_**Chocaron tan de frente**_

_**Que se detuvo el tiempo**_

_**Entre tu pelo suelto y te soñé.**_

**Paseó sus dedos por el pelo de Robin, buscando su boca otra vez. Supo que si seguía ya no podría detenerse, pero la verdad es que se le había hecho tarde para decidir. Se quitó la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y felino, ante la mirada apasionada de Robin.**

**_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_**

_**Half animal, half man**_

_**I don't really know what I'm doing**_

_**But you seem to have a plan**_

_**My will and self restrain**_

_**Have come to fail now, fail now.**_

**Robin casi no sabía lo que hacía. Su autocontrol se venía abajo por momentos. En poco tiempo se encontró a sí misma desabrochando el pantalón de Zoro. Él se acercó a su oído.**

**- Te quiero, Robin. Más que a nada, y siempre que use mis espadas te sentiré en ellas.- le murmuró. Ella sabía que eso era importante. Las espadas eran lo más íntimo que Zoro tenía, o al menos él las consideraba parte de sí mismo. Siguió susurrándole al oído que era hermosa, perfecta, mientras desabrochaba su camisa.**

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

**Robin guió las manos de Zoro por todo su cuerpo, ahora casi desnudo. Poco después la ropa había pasado a la historia, y todo fueron besos, caricias, abrazos, pasión.**

**Pronto consiguieron lo que tanto habían esperado… Ser uno, entregarse sin reservas, sin pensar. Sentirse uno dentro del otro por una vez, confiar en alguien. Olvidaron el pasado y el futuro, incluso el presente, recordando sólo que estaban ellos, dejando a u lado espacio y tiempo. En la cubierta del barco, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos, se amaron. Y nada más les importó, ni el dolor, ni la sangre que los recorría de las ahora abiertas heridas de la reciente batalla, ni las discusiones y malentendidos. Sólo que estaban, juntos, gozando del amor que llevaban conteniendo tanto tiempo.

* * *

**

**Fue Usopp el primero en abrir los ojos esa mañana. Miró a su alrededor, con la confusión típica de quien acaba de despertarse. **

"**Zoro ya entrenando…" pensó, al ver que el espadachín ya no estaba allí. Se peinó un poco, se puso el pañuelo y los zapatos y salió. Y allí se quedó, plantado en la puerta, con la boca abierta de par en par, emitiendo una especie de quejido ahogado.**

**- ¡Ahhh!- de repente reaccionó, y se acercó a los dormidos Zoro y Robin. Zarandeó al peliverde sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que en cualquier otra situación le hubiera valido un buen puñetazo… Pero Zoro tenía los brazos ocupados en algo mucho mejor que pegar, en mantener a Robin pegada a él como si fuese a escapar.**

**- Hmgfgfgf…- gruñó, sin abrir los ojos.**

**- ¡Despierta!- medio gritó Usopp.**

**Finalmente Zoro abrió los ojos.**

**- ¿Qué pasaaaa?- preguntó, acabando la frase con un gran bostezo.**

**- ¡Tápate!- ezclamó Usopp.**

**- ¿Qué!- bramó el espadachín, con su voz recia.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Z…¡Ahhh!- Robin se había despertado con el grito del espadachín que usaba de almohada, y había reaccionado más rápido, cubriéndose con muchos brazos. Se levantaron rápidamente.**

**- ¡Tomad!- Usopp les arrojó dos mantas, y se cubrieron con ellas, Robin totalmente avergonzada y Zoro rojo como un tomate, pero a la vez furioso. ¿Cómo no había pensado en la mañana¿Y cómo pudo dormirse? Usopp los miró, ahí de pie, tapados con una manta a la suave luz del amanecer y por primera vez vio lo cómico de la situación.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- empezó a reírse descontroladamente, incapaz de contenerse.**

**- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia!- gritó Zoro, cada vez más enfadado.**

**- Hubo marcha¿eh¡Ja, ja, ja!- las lágrimas de risa inundaban ya la cara del narigudo.**

**Entonces Robin captó lo divertida que era la escena, y por primera vez dejó escuchar su risa cristalina. Pareció que miles de campanas de cristal resonaban por el Going Merry. El enfado de Zoro pareció mitigarse.**

**- Vete.- dijo, mirando a Usopp, que prudentemente pensó que era lo más seguro que podía hacer. En cuanto Usopp hubo desaparecido por la puerta, miró a Robin, que ya había empezado a vestirse.- ¿Sabes?- empezó, agachándose a recoger sus calzoncillos.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Fue… ya sabes…- parecía que no le salían las palabras.**

**- ¿Qué?- apremió la arqueóloga, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras se apretaba el corsé que tanto le gustaba.**

**- Lamejornochedemivida.- murmuró el espadachín rápidamente, atándose la faja. **

**Robin se acercó, ya vestida y con una enorme sonrisa.**

**- También la mía.- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, y dándole juguetona en la nariz.- Ahora deberías hablar con Usopp.**

**- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Zoro, confundido. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Usopp en ese momento?**

**- Porque si no quieres que todos sepan esto ahora cuando se levanten, tendrás que hacer algo¿no?- replicó Robin, desapareciendo ya por la puerta de la cocina.**

"**Mierda, es verdad." Pensó el peliverde.**

**- Hmm.- gruñó, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque la arqueóloga ya no lo veía. Se acercó a la pared donde había dejado sus espadas la noche anterior y se las colgó en el sitio de costumbre, sin olvidar acariciarlas con cariño.- ¡Usopp!**

**El narigudo apareció tímidamente, asustado. Zoro lo cogió por el cuello y lo levantó contra el mástil. **

**- Si abres esa bocota tuya…- le susurró, con una mirada que hubiera asustado a más de un valiente.- Te calvaré…- elegió su espada maldita, la más temible.- Esta espada. ¿Entendido?- con esos ojos de águila y el torso desnudo subiendo y bajando tenía un aspecto todavía más temible que de costumbre.**

**- S…s…sí, no te pre…preocupes, no diré nada. ¡Suéltame, por favor!- rogó Usopp. Zoro sonrió y lo dejó caer.**

**- Muy bien.- se puso la camiseta y se metió tranquilamente en la habitación de los chicos mientras Usopp se acariciaba el cuello, todavía temblando.

* * *

**

**Ya habían comido y Nami todavía no había aparecido. Sanji había prohibido que la despertaran, y nadie se había negado. Zoro creía saber qué preocupaba a Nami, pero no pensaba hablar con ella. Robin no podía pensar en nada esa mañana además de lo que había hecho, estaba escandalizada de sí misma. Chopper tenía bastante con cuidar de Luffy, que ni siquiera había despertado. De hecho parecía haberes sumido en un sueño más profundo, y el renito empezaba a temer que el ácido de Orice tuviera alguna sustancia tóxica, así que había pasado toda la mañana examinando la sangre de Luffy y sus heridas, buscando alguna manera de curar a su capitán. A la hora del desayuno decidieron que no volverían a ver a Shanks hasta que Luffy estuviera recuperado.**

**Pero cuando Nami no se presentó al almuerzo, fue el mismo Sanji quien tomó la decisión de averiguar qué le pasaba. Cuando acabó de recoger la cocina cogió una bandeja llena de delicias y se acercó a la habitación de la navegante, inusualmente tranquilo para estarse dirigiendo a una chica, especialmente a la pelirroja.**

**- ¡Nami!- gritó, golpeando suavemnete la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, pero entró igual. Nami lloraba sobre la cama. Sanji supo que sabía que estaba allí, pero no había querido levantar la cabeza. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla con un suspiro y se sentó junto a su amiga, acariciándole el pelo.- Es por Luffy¿verdad?- preguntó a bocajarro.**

**La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de que Sanji supiese lo que le pasaba. Se sentó al lado del cocinero.**

**- Es por mi culpa… Si yo no hubiera usado el Clima Tact…**

**- Si no hubieras usado el Clima Tact estaríamos todos muertos.- arguyó el rubio, sonriéndole con dulzura, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Nami no lo apartó esta vez. Conocía muy bien al cocinero, y sabía cuándo estaba bromeando o ligando y cuando verdaderamente intentaba ayudar y ser amable. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro que le ofrecía y lloró allí. Sanji la reconfortó, palmenado suavemente su espalda.**

**- Hiciste lo que Luffy te pidió. Ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera hecho mejor.**

**Nami se separó de repente, y miró a su amigo con la deseperación en los ojos.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que era lo que Luffy quería¡No podemos saberlo, nunca nos dijo qué quería!- gritó.**

**El rubio cogió un pitillo, lo colocó entre sus labios y lo encendió. Exhaló un poco de humo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.**

**- Es la clase de locura que él pensaría… Y además todos estamos bien. Eso es lo que Luffy siempre quiere.**

**- ¡No estamos todos bien, él no está bien!**

**Sanji volvió a ponerse serio.**

**- ¿De verdad no entiendes?- inquirió, mirándola fijamente.**

**Nami se quedó helada. Sí, entendía, eso era lo terrible. Entendía que había hecho lo que su capitán quería. Sabía que el dulce moreno había visto a sus amigos muriendo, que se había dado cuenta de que podían perder, y ante la posibilidad de que sufrieran un daño irreparable había decidido sacrificarse él, salvando a sus amigos a toda costa. En ese momento Nami no pensó en las consecuencias del ataque, sólo en obedecer a Luffy.**

**- ¿Por qué es así?- gimoteó, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.**

**Sanji suspiró otra vez. Tiró el cigarro y lo apagó pisándolo. Supo que todo lo que había supuesto era cierto. Y decidió ayudar a la pelirroja.**

**- Porque si no fuera así, no merecería que lo quisieras. Sal y para de llorar. A Luffy le gustará ver tu sonrisa cuando despiertes.- dijo, saliendo de la habitación.**

**Las lágrimas de Nami se apraron en seco. Sanji lo sabía… Bueno, la conocía muy bien, siempre habían encajado a pesar de los flirteos del cocinero y lo mal que ella lo trataba.**

**Nami se cambió de ropa con desgana. Se puso un pantalón corto negro y ua camiseta marrón a juego con sus sandalias. Se se miró al espejo, que le devolvió la mirada apagada y triste de unos ojos hinchados de llorar. Se rehízo con decisión. No podía hundirse, no después de haber aguantado tanto. Ella era fuerte, y nadie iba a negárselo. Salió de la habitación, firme y serena, aunque sin su esplendor habitual. Tuvo suerte… Vio a Chopper antes que a cualquier otro, saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.**

**- ¿Dónde está Luffy?**

**- Allí.- dijo Chopper mecánicamente, señalando a una pequeña habitación que tenía sólo una cama y unos cuantos trastos, y siguiendo su camino con una probeta en la mano.**

**- Gracias.- murmuró Nami.. Se detuvo en la puerta y titubeó con la mano en el picaporte.**

"**No. No puedo entrar…" pensó, al recordar a Luffy inerte en el suelo y en los brazos de Chopper a la vuelta al barco. Su mano se deslizó, y finalmente cayó. Fue a la cocina. Necesitaba algo dulce… El chocolate le vendría bien.

* * *

**

**Zoro había entrado a la cocina a almorzar. Cuando estaba comiendo, había sentido una mano en su pierna… Al bajar la vista vio un brazo inconfundible, más que nada porque no tenía cuerpo… Y la mano tenía una nota. El espadachín la cogió,y en cuanto acabó de comer y beber su habitual ración de cerveza salió y la leyó:**

_**Te espero en la despensa. Tenemos cosas que aclarar. Te quiero. Robin.**_

**Zoro se había quedado muy feliz con el saludo, pero no perdió tiempo en releer la carta, sino que se dirigió hacia la habitación indicada disimuladamente.**

**- Hola.- dijo en cuanto entró. Dudó un poco y después cogió a Robin por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. No estaba muy seguro de si eso era lo que quería o esperaba la arqueóloga… Pero bueno, algo tenía que hacer, y después de lo de anoche un simple "Hola" le parecía poco. Además, con esa minifalda azul y ese top amarillo estaba irresistible.**

**- Hola.- Robin lucía una enorme sonrisa.- Tenemos que hablar.**

**Zoro empezaba a odiar esa frase. Gruñó, dando a entender que escuchaba, mientras se sentaba contra la pared según su costumbre.**

**- No podemos repetir lo de anoche… Mira lo que hicimos. En mitad del barco, cualquiera pudo verlo.- Robin dijo esto mirando al suelo, sonrojada.**

**Zoro sonrió, viendo lo turbada que estaba.**

**- Aham.- asintió.**

**- ¿Y?**

**La miró interrogador.**

**- ¿No tienes nada que decir?- preguntó Robin, perpleja.**

**- No. Si no quieres que se repita, no se repetirá. Pero hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Qué somos?**

**Ahora fue Robin la que tuvo que mriarlo intrigada.**

**- Camaradas, amigos, novios…- enumeró Zoro.**

**Robin siguió mirándolo, aunque algo había cambiado en sus ojos y su pose. Zoro interpretó correctamente el gesto. Se levantó y la besó otra vez, aunque más suavemente.**

**- Bien.- dijo, después de separarse.**

**- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los demás?- preguntó Robin.**

**- Déjamelo a mí.- Zoro salió, sonriendo de lado. La arqueóloga se preguntó qué planeaba. A veces era igual de imprevisible que el joven capitán…

* * *

**

**Chopper estaba en la habitación otra vez, quitándole las vendas a Luffy. Había diseñado una nueva medicina, una especie de crema. Se la puso en la dañada piel de las piernas, los brazos y sobre todo las manos y dedos.**

**- N…i…- farfulló Luffy en sueños.**

**- ¿Qué?- preguntó Chopper. Su capián solía hablar dormido, todos lo sabían.**

**- Fghrs…- nada, el renito no entendía nada. La cara del moreno se contrajo cuando Chopper aplicó la pomada una evz más. Parecía que dolía… El pequeño doctor se sentía mal por tener que poner una medicina que provocaba malestar a su amigo y paciente, pero no tenía otra opción. Si no lo curaba pronto, podía quedarse sin piel en las zonas dañadas, lo cual sin duda era mucho peor.**

**Acabó el tratamiento y recubrió las heridas con vendas nuevas. Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

**

**Robin leía otra vez su libro de canciones, sentada en su lugar habitual, y esta vez también encontró una letra que reflejaba sus emociones. Era increíble que ese libro siempre pareciera conocer el contenido de su corazón.**

**_Before I met you I was terribly unlucky  
Every Prince Charming lost charm after twelve  
But then you came and made the past look so funny  
Put my old sadness to sleep on a shelf _**

If this was meant to be  
Don´t condemn me to be free  
And even if we never marry  
I will always love you, baby  
Childishly

´Cause something  
You´ve got something I can´t resist  
Things are what they will be  
When I look into your eyes  
They say to me that God´s do exist

And there´s something  
You´ve got something I can´t resist  
Things are what they will be  
When I look into your eyes  
They say to me that God´s do exist  
You make me believe  
You make me believe

I love the temperature and smell of your body  
The shape of your lips and the size of your nose  
I love that everything you say is so funny  
Plus you´re the best kisser that I´ve ever known

You see the way I am  
Without make-up, without clothes  
And you accept me like nobody  
And I will always love you, baby  
With eyes closed

´Cause something  
You´ve got something I can´t resist  
Things are what they will be  
When I look into your eyes  
They say to me that God´s do exist

And there´s something  
You´ve got something I can´t resist  
Things are what they will be  
When I look into your eyes  
They say to me that God´s do exist  
You make me believe  
You make me believe

"**Quizá no del todo exacta… Porque al conocer a Luffy ya empezó a cambiar mi suerte, y porque no hubo otros príncipes azules en mi vida." Robin sonrió al pensar en Zoro como Príncipe azul . No era exactamente un príncipe, y mucho menos azul. "Pero sí que me acepta, me quiere, me hace pensar que puedo no sólo ver la felicidad y tocarla, sino alcanzarla. Y también es quien mejor me besó nunca" la arqueóloga se mordió los labios. "Me gusta esta canción" decidió, y paso de página tranquilamente.**

* * *

Hi! Al fin actualicé! Pensé que no acabaría para hoy (uff, vaya susto me llevé XDD). Al final no quedó tal y como yo quería, porque antes había hecho mejor la parte ZoRo que se venía venir... Pero claro, se fue la luz antes de que pudiera guardar (si alguien conoce al dueño de Fenosa puede matarlo por mí, gracias! XDD). Mezclé mucha song por ahí poruqe se me venían, y dejarlas fuera me parecía mal. Tenemos en este capi Hisp Don't Lie (Shakira) y Te soñé (Erreway) en la parte "amago de hot" de ZoRo, y Something (también de Shaki) en el libro (qué modernos en OP jajajaja). En fin... Os dejo, que tengo que estudiar (tendría que estar estudiando literatura en este momento.. Pero esto en cierta forma es literatura, no:P :P). Para el próximo capi toca momentazo Luffy/Nami¿no:P Kss! 


	15. Chapter 15: Collage

**Nada interesante pasó esos dos días siguientes. Luffy mejoraba según Chopper, pero tampoco sabían nada más. Zoro había pasado largos ratos en la habitación, velando el sueño de su dulce amigo. Robin se preguntaba qué tendría pensado hacer, había prometido que hablaría con los demás y no lo había hecho. Tampoco habían vuelto a pasar un rato juntos desde lo de la despensa.**

**Ese día la mañana había llegado y pasado sin novedades. Bueno, Nami había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación un rato, lo había hecho desde el primer día y había salido con los ojos enrojecidos a la hora de comer, pero ahora estaba mejor, dibujando un mapa sentada en una mesa en la cubierta del barco. Zoro entrenaba, Robin leía, Usopp y Chopper jugaban a la pilla en la parte de atrás y Sanji estaba preparando batidos. Pero algo rompió la calma de la tarde.**

**- ¡Ahhh, qué hambre que tengoooo!**

**Todos aparecieron de repente en cubierta. Nami no levantó la vista de su mapa. No estaba muy segura de qué iba a ver cuando Luffy saliera por la puerta… Todos miraban la entrada a la habitación como si esperaran ver salir a un fantasma… Y entonces el capitán le pegó una patada y apareció, con una gran sonrisa. Miró fijamente a su tripulación.**

**- ¡Oh¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y rascándose la nariz. Estaba bien, como siempre, aunque se veían un par de marcas en su piel habitualmente tan lisa.**

**De repente todos gritaron y rieron. La infantil y alegre risa de Luffy volvió a sonar en el barco, y pareció que el Going Merry había estado muerto esos días sin su capitán. Entonces fue cuando Nami se levantó. Se metió en medio de todos, que se callaron al verla pasar mirando el suelo, con el pelo tapándole la cara. Llegó junto a Luffy.**

**- ¿Qué haces mirando el suelo, Nami?- preguntó el capitán, muy extrañado.**

**La pelirroja le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza.**

**- ¡Ayyyyy!- gritó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño, mientras todos se quedaban estupefactos.**

**- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así¿Me oyes?- gritó Nami, y entonces se tiró sobre Luffy llorando, rodeando el cuello del chico con fuerza. Luffy agachó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga, y todos se sorprendieron cuando levantó sus brazos y con uno rodeó su cintura, mientras apoyaba el otro en su pelo. Pareció que el tiempo se había detenido en el barco.**

"**Luffy… Luffy…" Nami no paraba de pensar el nombre de su capitán mientras sentía sobre su cara los suaves cabellos negros del chico de goma. **

**- Eh, tranquila.- dijo Luffy, sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja, pero feliz de tenerla tan cerca, tanto como para poder olerla, sentirla, tocarla.- ¡Todo salió bien¡Todo salió bien! -repitió, sonriendo.**

**Entonces fue cuando Nami cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bruscamente, se separó de Luffy, y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación sin dar tiempo a nadie a hablar. En un intento por salvar la situación, Sanji decidió intervenir.**

**- ¡Bueno! Ahora que el idiota está bien tendríamos que celebrarlo.**

**- ¡Eh¿Cómo que idiota¿Y por qué ahora?- Luffy estaba confundido.**

**- Llevas tres días inconsciente. -explicó Chopper.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Je, je, je¡Pues ahora estoy bien! Pero tenemos que volver pronto.- una vez más su sonrisa se extinguió.- Shanks…- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los demás.**

**- ¡Venga, Luffy!- gritó Zoro.- ¡Ya te preocuparás luego!- cogió una botella de cerveza de quién sabe donde, la abrió y le dio un trago.- ¡Ahora vamos a beber!

* * *

**

**Los gritos, vítores, risas, la alegría en general, inundaron el barco. Llevaban ya un buen rato así, aunque sin navegante, cuando el espadachín dejó una botella de cerveza vacía (la quinta o sexta que se bebía) sobre el suelo, dando un gran golpe.**

**- ¡Eh¡Tengo algo que deciros!- gritó. Todos se callaron, sobresaltados. Zoro no solía compartir nada con ellos… Bueno, además de con Luffy, claro.- Yo…- el peliverde no sabía muy bien cómo decirlo. Lo tenía todo planeado, pero ahora… Puf, no le salían las palabras. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado.- Yo…- se rascó la cabeza. Las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros lo ponían aún más nervioso. Bebió otro trago de cerveza, pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo, lo que tenía preparado pareció haber escapado de su mente.- ¡Joder!- se levantó, cogió a una estupefacta Robin, que como siempre permanecía algo alejada de la fiesta, y la besó, furioso por no haber sido capaz de hablar.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- la risa de Luffy fue lo único que rompió el silencio, al tiempo que dirigía una fugaz mirada a Zoro, en una muda invitación a que le contara todo más tarde.- ¡Me alegro mucho!**

**- ¿Entonces te parece bien, capitán?- preguntó Robin, tímidamente.**

**- ¡Claro!**

**- Felicidades, cabeza sandía.- dijo Sanji, a regañadientes. Su otra chica se le escapaba también.**

**- Oye… ¿Ahora puedo contar lo de…?- Usopp interrumpió su alegre pregunta ante la cara asesina del espadachín.**

**- ¡Oh¡Pareja, pareja!- gritaba Chopper, saltando alegremente. De repente se acercó a Robin y la abrazó dulcemente.- Me alegro mucho por los dos.- le dijo muy feliz, aunque muy colorado ante su propio atrevimiento. Robin lo levantó en brazos.**

**- Gracias, doctor.- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y lo dejó otra vez en el suelo. Las carcajadas volvieron al ataque ante la cara estupefacta del renito, que hacía ahora un baile muy raro, contento con el beso de la arqueóloga. En medio de la fiesta (que ahora seguía con la comida que Sanji había bajado de la cocina) Zoro cogió a Luffy del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón.**

**- Creo que deberías hablar con Nami.**

**- ¡Anda¡Si no está aquí!- exclamó Luffy, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta.**

**- ¡No me vengas con tonterías! En serio, búscala. Estos días no estuvo muy bien.- explicó el espadachín.- Creo que de verdad estaba mal por lo sucedido. Me parece que Sanji habló con ella, pero no creo que consiguiera nada. Eres el capitán, Luffy.- añadió, sabiendo que en el fondo el chico de goma era muy consciente de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre él.**

**El moreno asintió, le sonrió a su amigo y le tendió la mano. El espadachín le dio una palmada.**

**- Gracias.- dijo el joven capitán.**

**Zoro sonrió y se alejó de vuelta a la fiesta, mientras Luffy iba a la habitación de Nami, con una sonrisa muy rara en su ancha y bonita cara de goma.

* * *

**

**Entró sin llamar. **

**- Eh, Nami¿no vienes a celebrar con nosotros?**

**- No.- contestó la navegante, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, dibujando un mapa. Luffy se acercó un poco, más serio, aunque la anterior sonrisa se insinuaba aún en sus labios.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, todavía un par de pasos por detrás de Nami.**

**- Nada. Estoy trabajando**

**El capitán estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar otra silla que había en un rincón, con camisetas y faldas colgadas en su respaldo y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, al revés como siempre, mirándola fijamente.**

**- Nami… **

**- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, en un tono falsamente molesto que no asustó nada a Luffy.**

**- Si es por lo del otro día… Gracias. Hiciste justo lo que yo tenía en mente. De verdad, si no fuera por ti podría haber salido todo muy mal.- Nami al fin lo miró, pero se enfadó mucho al ver su gran sonrisa alegre e inocente.**

**- ¿No te das cuenta que casi te mueres, idiota¡Si no hubiera sido por Chopper no estarías aquí! De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder salvarte. ¡Casi te mueres, casi dejas de estar aquí, casi pierdes tu oportunidad de ser rey de los piratas¿No lo entiendes?- gritó, fuera de sí.**

**Luffy volvió a ponerse serio una vez más, quitándose su sombrero y contemplándolo tan atentamente como si estuviera leyendo algo entre sus líneas de paja. No solía adoptar esa expresión solemne, y Nami no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de su capitán. De repente el moreno alzó los ojos otra vez, clavándolos directamente en los de Nami en una penetrante mirada furiosa.**

**- Tú sabes que ser rey de los piratas es mi sueño¿verdad?- le dijo.**

**La pelirroja asintió débilmente, sorprendida por la seriedad de la voz de Luffy.**

**- Un día luché por ti. Un día te subí a una montaña mientras estabas inconsciente. Igual que hice con Sanji, igual que un día luché por él. Igual que hice con Zoro cuando intenté pegarle a Mihawk y cuando lo salvé de morir en esa estúpida base de la Marina. Igual que hice por Usopp cuando estábamos en su pueblo. Igual que hice por Chopper. Igual que hice por Robin cuando la acepté. Este sombrero representa la promesa que le hice a Shanks, representa mi sueño. Pero hay algo que me importa más que mi sombrero, más que cualquier objetivo.**

**Nami bajó la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. Temblaba por el esfuerzo y la emoción. Cuando Luffy se ponía serio y hablaba de verdad era capaz de transmitir miles de emociones.**

**- ¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.**

**Luffy se puso el sombrero de paja y levantó la cara de Nami.**

**- Las vidas y sueños de mis amigos. Y mientras tú estás aquí llorando, diciendo que yo no entiendo nada, eres tú la que no me comprende. ¡No puedo estar sin vosotros!- gritó Luffy, enfadado.- ¡Eso es lo único que me importaba en ese momento: salvaros!**

**Nami se sentía como un mar en plena tormenta. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por controlarlas. La fuerza del capitán, su aplastante personalidad, su enfado, todo la alcanzó. Sintió el mismo miedo que experimentaron otros antes al ver la furia del chico de goma, pero más que eso pudo percibir un aplastante dolor en su corazón: Luffy se había enfadado con ella… **

**El moreno la miró en silencio, intentando calmarse. No había sido su intención perder los nervios de esa manera… No era característico de él, pero Nami era capaz de sacar todo lo que nunca decía de dentro de su mente. Y que no lo comprendiera le hacía mucho daño. Al fin consiguió mitigar su enfado, y sonrió. Le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó todavía temblando violentamente, y la levantó. La abrazó dulcemente.**

**- No te preocupes por lo que pudo pasar, Nami. Nunca dudé de que fuera a estar bien. Tenía tu pulsera. Si me hubiera muerto sin devolvértela, me hubieras pegado- dijo, muy convencido, recuperando su voz infantil y alegre.**

**Nami paró de llorar e intentó apartarse de Luffy. Pero él no se dio cuenta, así que no reaccionó. Quedaron frente a frente, la pelirroja con las manos sobre la camisa roja de su capitán, él rodeándola todavía con sus brazos y sus miradas una frente a la otra, muy cerca…**

**Luffy se preguntó por qué sentía un cosquilleo en la barriga, como si tuviera bichos dentro, por qué los ojos de Nami le parecían tan magnéticos, por qué quería acercarse más a ella, por qué de repente ya no veía nada más que a su amiga. Confundido, se limitó a obedecer a sus caprichos y acercarse con suavidad a la cara de la navegante.**

**Por su parte, la pelirroja veía cómo sin querer iba aproximándose a los brillantes y alegres ojos de su capitán… Aunque ya sabía el porqué.**

**Y pasó lo inevitable: que acabaron por chocar, besándose dulcemente. Los labios de la pelirroja guiaron a los de Luffy, que no lo hacía nada mal, aunque se movía tan lentamente que parecía no tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La navegante se preguntó si sabría lo que era "besar"… **

"**Un momento" pensó. "Estoy besando a Luffy… ¡Estoy besando a Luffy!"" el pensamiento la alcanzó como un rayo, golpeando su mente de repente. Cortó el beso bruscamente. **

**- ¿Qué haces!- gritó, intentando que Luffy pensara que ella no había hecho nada, lo pisó con uno de sus altos tacones de madera y salió a cubierta.**

**En la habitación, Luffy sonrió, aunque le dolía un poco el pisotón. **

**- ¡Anda! Creo que acabo de dar mi primer beso.- dijo, muy sorprendido, con un dedo en los labios, dirigiéndose a las paredes de la habitación. Se rió de repente, muy feliz. -¡Qué divertido¡Y además a Nami!- también él salió, dispuesto a festejar, y todavía riendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

* * *

**

**Ya habían acabado la fiesta. Ahora los ronquidos dominaban el barco. Sólo una persona permanecía despierta, y se acercaba lentamente a uno de sus dormidos compañeros: al espadachín. **

**- Eh, Zoro…- susurró Luffy al oído de su amigo, que se estremeció y abrió lentamente un ojo. Bostezó.**

**- Hm.- gruñó, con la voz todavía ronca de sueño, cerrando otra vez el ojo que había abierto.**

**- ¡Escúchame, no te duermas!- exigió el capitán, en un murmullo apremiante.**

**- ¡Uaa!- volvió a bostezar el espadachín, estirándose.- A ver¿qué pasa, Luffy?- preguntó, sabiendo que era inútil mandarlo a dormir antes de que le contase lo que fuera que quería que él supiera.**

**- ¿Sabes qué hice cuando me mandaste hablar con Nami?**

**Zoro lo miró. Los ojos de Luffy estaban todavía más brillantes que de costumbre, y había estado riéndose incluso más de lo normal durante toda la fiesta. Antes de pensarlo, ya había dado la respuesta. **

**- Sí.- contestó sin saber por qué. En realidad no tenía ni idea, pero su instinto le empujó a decirlo.**

**- Oh¿lo sabes?- se asombró el chico de goma. El peliverde se quedó un poco pensativo, dirigiendo su mirada a las estrellas, porque ya había percibido lo que podía ser.**

**- Sí. La besaste.- adivinó, mirando a su amigo.**

**- Pues sí.- reconoció Luffy, asombrado. El espadachín le sonrió.- No me mires así… Es que estábamos hablando, y ella se enfadó, y yo también le grité, y se puso a llorar, y la abracé y entonces ¡woo! La besé. Si es que es lo que yo digo, a las tías no hay quien las entienda. Me llama idiota y después me besa. De repente se separa, me grita y me da un pisotón… Y vaya pisotón, todavía me duele el pie.- se quejó, con el ceño fruncido.**

**Zoro iba a reírse, pero logró contenerse a tiempo y convirtió la carcajada en una extraña mueca burlona.**

**- Entonces… ¿la besaste o te besó?**

**Luffy adoptó un gesto pensativo.**

**- Ni idea. Creo que las dos cosas.**

**Una vez más el peliverde miró las estrellas.**

**- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Luffy?**

**El chico de goma se giró hacia él. Zoro sabía que no tenía que explicar nada, él entendía a qué se refería con la pregunta.**

**- No lo sé…- una vez más el capitán adoptó un gesto serio.- Es difícil. Primero tú y Robin, y ahora… Ahora se supone que Nami y yo. **

**Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, observando las luces y sombras del cielo estrellado.**

**- Bueno, no voy a preocuparme.- Luffy volvió a lucir su sonrisa radiante.- Tampoco hay tanta diferencia. Seguimos siendo los mismos¿no?**

**Zoro no contestó.**

**- Eh, Zoro.- como única respuesta recibió un ronquido.- Ya estamos otra vez…- enfadado con su amigo, se acomodó en un rincón para dormir.**

**Poco después, el capitán también soñaba bajo el cielo azul.

* * *

**

**La mañana siguiente empezó con bastante jaleo… Sobre todo a la hora del desayuno, cuando Zoro muy convencido besó a Robin al entrar. **

**- ¿Qué haces, marimo?- exclamó Sanji inmediatamente.- ¿No ves que mi dulce damisela está desayunando?**

**- Me importa un cuerno que esté comiendo tu estúpida comida, un beso no va a molestarla y además seguro que sabrá mejor.- replicó Zoro, dirigiéndose a su silla habitual. Pero la pierna de Sanji lo detuvo.**

**- No te metas con mi comida, cabeza guisante.- susurró el cocinero en tono peligroso.**

**- Sólo te aclaro las cosas… Robin es mía, calzonazos. Vete a babear tras otra.- ahora fue la mirada de Zoro la que denotó que había vidas en juego, sobre todo la de Sanji. Los dos estaban enseñándose los dientes y gruñendo como dos perros a punto de atacar.**

**- ¡No peleéis!- rogó el pequeño Chopper, que ya estaba tras su silla.- ¡Usopp, páralos!**

**- Ahh, no me pidas eso, que ya sabes que no puedo.- contestó el narigudo, que estaba detrás del renito, mientras la tensión cargaba el ambiente.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, no te atreves a usar la pierna?- preguntó Zoro, burlón.**

**- No. Simplemente me da lástima humillarte delante de "tu novia". Además que aquí podría manchar mis cosas.**

**- Uyy, al niño se le mancha la cocinita.**

**Eso fue demasiado. Sanji inició una gran patada, pero Robin lo detuvo con un par de brazos.**

**- Quiero leer en paz.- se limitó a decir como toda explicación. Los brazos desaparecieron.**

**La expresión del rubio cambió por completo. Su voz se volvió melosa y su cara embelesada.**

**- Sí, claro. Perdona, preciosa, no volverá a pasar.- se giró, una vez más serio.- Tú, aparta. Esta vez te salvó Robin, pero la próxima…**

**Zoro iba a sacar su katana, pero una mirada de advertencia de Robin lo detuvo. Muy furioso por tener que contenerse, se sentó y bebió un café. Casi rompía la taza a cada golpe que le daba para dejarla en la mesa.**

**Después había llegado Nami, muy concentrada al parecer pensando si podrían salir o no a navegar, ya que había visto un par de nubes extrañas. Luffy entró poco después, tan feliz como siempre. Le guiñó un ojo a Zoro con tanto descaro que todo el mundo se dio cuenta, y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, aunque no le habló en ningún momento, normal si se tiene en cuenta que Nami parecía estar espantada, ya que giraba la cabeza hacia Chopper (que estaba a su otro lado) cada vez que el joven capitán la miraba.**

**Y al final se habían quedado solasRobin y ellaen la habitación. La navegante dio órdenes a los chicos para que navegaran vigilando un par de curiosas formaciones que había en el cielo. La arqueóloga seguía leyendo su libro tranquilamente, pero le dirigía fugaces miradas a su compañera. Al fin, cuando se aseguró de que realmente estaba rara y no eran imaginaciones suyas, decidió averiguar cuál era el problema.**

**- ¿Pasa algo, navegante?**

**- ¿Eh?- preguntó Nami, sobresaltada. Llevaba ya cinco minutos mirando la mesa, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.**

**- ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**- Yo…- la pelirroja dudó un poco, pero tenía que hablar con alguien, y otra chica era lo mejor para el tema que la preocupaba.- Sí.- reconoció al fin.**

**- ¿Quieres hablar?- invitó Robin, cerrando lenta y cuidadosamente su libro y cambiándose de silla, mientras hacía aparecer un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nami para reconfortarla.**

**- Sí, tengo que contárselo a alguien o voy a explotar.- admitió.- Ayer… Luffy y yo… Nos besamos.**

**Robin no habló, pero su cara demostró su sorpresa mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho.**

**- Ese es el problema. Creo… creo que me gusta Luffy.- Nami apoyó los codos en la mesa, y enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos.**

**- Entiendo…- dijo la arqueóloga.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- No lo sé. Es Luffy… No creo que lo haya considerado mucho más que un juego.**

**- ¿Eso piensas?**

**- Es que es tan infantil… Y sin embargo a veces parece mucho más maduro que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero estoy segura de que para él no significó nada.**

**- No te mientas, navegante.- replicó Robin.- Conociendo al capitán, debió ser su primer beso. ¿Crees que concedería algo tan importante a cualquiera? El primer beso del futuro rey de los piratas…**

**Las dos mantuvieron un silencio pensativo y a la vez ligero que duró sólo un par de minutos, hasta que la navegante decidió hablar cambiando de tema. **

**- Hoy por la noche llegaremos a Lonely Island otra vez.- dijo.**

**- Sí.**

**- Allí podremos descansar mucho mejor.**

**- ¿De veras?- los ojos de la arqueóloga brillaron divertidos.- A mí me parecieron más dados a celebrar que a descansar.**

**Nami salió, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

* * *

**

**Ya era por la tarde, y todo transcurría con normalidad: Nami se encontraba mirando el balanceo de las olas, Chopper preparando píldoras reactivas, Usopp arreglando un par de tonterías, Luffy sentado en el mascarón de proa, Zoro durmiendo una siestecita en la parte de atrás del barco y Robin… Bien, quizás no con tanta normalidad. La arqueóloga estaba sentada justo enfrente de donde el espadachín roncaba apoyado contra la pared, y en lugar de leer tenía el libro cerrado sobre sus rodillas, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la figura del peliverde. Cualquier observador casual hubiera supuesto que simplemente estaba disfrutando de mirar al hombre que amaba sin ser observada, pero en realidad estaba esperando a que despertase para poder hablar con él de algo que la preocupaba un poco. Sin haberse movido siquiera un milímetro, Zoro abrió bruscamente los ojos.**

**- ¿Qué?- dijo.- ¿Te diviertes?- aunque su tono de voz sonaba enfadado, una enorme sonrisa torcida lo desmentía.**

**Robin no le devolvió el gesto, sino que se limitó a dirigir sus ojos azules a los burlones de su pareja.**

**- Hmm.- gruñó Zoro, poniéndose serio.- ¿Qué?- esta vez fue una invitación a hablar.**

**- Estuve hablando con la navegante.**

**- ¿De Luffy?**

**La arqueóloga asintió con la cabeza.**

**- Así que tú también lo sabes… **

**- Me preocupa. Es una debilidad.**

**El peliverde alzó una ceja, pero Robin sostuvo su mirada. El cruce duró unos instantes.**

**- Sí, es posible.- reconoció Zoro cuando hubo encontrado el problema.**

**- Alguien puede intentar llegar al capitán usando a la navegante… ¿Entiendes?**

**- Robin¿quieres usar sus nombres? No son "el capitán" y "la navegante". Son Luffy y Nami. Son personas, no trabajos.**

**- Lo intentaré…- la verdad es que no lo hacía por miedo a encariñarse demasiado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si estaba saliendo con Zoro era un poco tarde para evitar acercamientos.**

**- Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que me preocupa más... - murmuró el espadachín. Pareció quedarse sumido en sus reflexiones, pero la mirada interrogadora de Robin pareció despertarlo de su ensimismamiento.- Esta noche habremos llegado a Lonely Island, y entonces sabremos si el tratamiento de Chopper dio resultado. Si no funcionó, entonces Shanks morirá o incluso estará muerto ya. ¿Qué será entonces de Luffy? Creo que sin Shanks no le interesará tanto su sueño. **

**- Es probable que muera. El cap… Luffy- rectificó.- debe saberlo.**

**- No lo acepta. Desde que lo vio vivo y en manos de Chopper, para él todo se solucionó. Si tiene algún gran defecto es su fe ciega en nosotros. Para Luffy Chopper es el mejor médico, el que todo lo cura. Si Chopper curó a Shanks, Shanks va a estar bien. Para él es así de sencillo.**

**- Comprendo. Si algo sucede nos necesitará. Sobre todo a ti… Y a Nami. Pero hay otra cosa en la que no has pensado.**

**- ¿Cuál?**

**- Chopper. Si muere su paciente también necesitará mucho apoyo.**

**- Hmm.- Zoro señaló el sitio a su lado con la cabeza, y Robin se sentó allí. La abrazó y se acercó lentamente, hasta apenas rozar sus labios con los de él. No fue exactamente un beso, sino más bien una caricia. Después sonrió.- Me hacía falta una buena noticia.**

**- ¿Y cuál fue?**

**- Saber que sigues siendo mía, Robin. Esa es la mejor noticia del día.- volvió a cerrar los ojos, y la arqueóloga, incapaz de interrumpirlo, se limitó a saborear el suave contacto que le había ofrecido, mucho más tranquila ahora que había compartido sus inquietudes con alguien.**

"**Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le contaba nada así a nadie…" pensó. "Y no recordaba ya la última vez que había dicho que me preocupa una persona distinta a mí. Sobrevivir empieza a parecerme algo normal." Feliz con este pensamiento, alzó el libro que todavía llevaba en la mano y se puso a leer.

* * *

Hi! Al fin... Creo que puedo afirmar que este es el capítulo más extraño del fanfic Oo Es que me pilló en los días más cambiantes de todo el año,y me quedó una mezcla extraña entre lo que sentían los personajes, lo que sentía yo y de todo jajaja Lo empecé con los nervios de las notas, así en plan "cabeza fuera de mí" y lo acabé hoy, ya tranquilísima y con un cansancio... Es que con el relax se me vino todo lo acumulado del año jajajaja Así que no tengo muy claro qué partes están bien y qué partes no XDD Puse un montón de escenas diferentes juntas, tipo "capi de transición". Por eso el titulo del capítulo :) El capi 16 o el 17 se retrasará, porque el día 5 me voy a Toledo, vuelvo el 9y el 13 me voy a Argentina para volver el 31... Así que me pilla un poco mal para actualizar... Sin embargo intentaré hacerlo :) Perdonad la NA tan sosita, pero os juro que no sé ni cómo me atreví a acabar el fic hoy, porque estoy "sonámbula" XDDD Espero vuestras reviews (no seáis demasiado duros, please!) ! Kss!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fiesta nocturna

"**Al fin…" pensó Luffy esa noche, sentado en la cabeza de carnero del Going Merry, cuando atisbó Lonely Island en el horizonte.**

**- ¡Hemos llegadooo!- gritó, con su enorme sonrisa. Al punto todos sus camaradas aparecieron a su alrededor, mirando fijamente la costa, con expresión impenetrable. Se aproximaban rápidamente, y desde la playa llegaban los fuertes gritos de la tripulación del pelirrojo Shanks. **

**Luffy sintió una mano en su hombro, y al girarse encontró los oscuros y firmes ojos de Zoro, que tenía una ceja alzada en una muda pregunta que el joven capitán interpretó correctamente como un "¿Preparado?". Asintió imperceptiblemente, y no vio la mirada que cruzaron arqueóloga y espadachín un segundo después.**

**Finalmente, llegaron a la playa y desembarcaron en medio de la fiesta. Antes de dar tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, Luffy ya había empezado a correr hacia la cueva. En cuanto entró se dirigió hacia la cama, donde Shanks dormía apaciblemente. Sin preocuparse por nada más que por comunicar la noticia lo zarandeó fuertemente.**

**- ¡Lo hice!- gritó, cuando finalmente su héroe empezó a abrir los ojos.**

**- Luffy…- farfulló Shanks.- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- se incorporó un poco, todavía medio dormido, con un gran esfuerzo.**

**- Acabé con Orice.**

**- ¿Qué!**

**El moreno soltó una gran carcajada. Súbitamente, los ojos de Shanks brillaron de una manera extraña. Luffy paró de reírse, aunque mantuvo una feliz sonrisa.**

**- La segunda vez que salvas mi honor.- murmuró el pelirrojo.**

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno…- parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre, con su gesto amistoso.- Veo que empiezas a merecer ese sombrero que te di.**

**- ¡Sí!- exclamó Luffy alegremente.- Además…**

**Pero no estaba destinado a acabar esa frase, porque Zoro llegó en ese instante, bebiendo una jarra de cerveza, seguido del pequeño Chopper.**

**- Hola.- dijo, apoyándose en una pared cercana a su amigo. **

**El renito saludó con la cabeza, demasiado asustado como para hablar.**

**- ¡Hola, chicos!**

**Shanks se incorporó un poco.**

**- Zoro Roronoa¿verdad?- preguntó mirando atentamente al espadachín, que se limitó a alzar una ceja.- He oído mucho sobre ti.- sonrió más ampliamente, recordando un par de conversaciones con Mihawk, algo vagas debido a las continuas borracheras.**

**- Zoro es de mi tripulación.- explicó Luffy, muy orgulloso.**

**- Ya. ¿Y este?- añadió, señalando a Chopper, que en ese momento acababa de acercarse a las vendas de Shanks para alejarse ahora y esconderse tras el peliverde.**

**- Ah, es Chopper. ¿A qué es una pasada? Es médico. Fue el que cuidó de ti estos días.**

**- ¡Eh¡Pues entonces no te escondas¡Sal de ahí!- invitó Shanks. El renito volvió a asomarse, mientras Zoro le dirigía su curiosa sonrisa dulce y lo empujaba hacia delante.**

**- Yo… eh… hola.- susurró Chopper, mientras Luffy se reía y Zoro acababa su cerveza de un trago.**

**- Me voy. ¿Vienes, Luffy?- preguntó, volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro.**

**- Eh…- el chico de goma miró dubitativo a Shanks, que empezaba a ganarse la confianza del pequeño médico a base de frases amables y miradas amistosas. El pelirrojo asintió, como diciéndole que se fuera.- Sí.- exclamó al fin. **

**Salieron juntos de la cueva, dejando a Shanks en manos de Chopper.

* * *

**

**Al salir, Luffy había encontrado la fiesta en pleno apogeo, pero no se había unido realmente a ella hasta que diez minutos después Chopper había salido gritando que Shanks estaría curado en unos días. Ahora era, como de costumbre, el alma de la fiesta con sus payasadas y risas. Robin permanecía algo apartada, como siempre. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la echaran de los sitios, y ahora sin darse cuenta siempre se mantenía al margen de celebraciones y fiestas, que nunca habían acabado bien para ella. Sentada contra un árbol en una posición elegante y natural, sonreía al ver a sus amigos disfrutando tanto. Sus pensamientos se fueron centrado en ellos poco a poco, y casi sin querer se encontró pensando en cada uno de los camaradas que la acompañaban, haciéndose preguntas sobre ellos. Su particular investigación empezó en Nami, que reía ruidosamente con un enorme vaso en la mano, ignorando las miradas hambrientas que le echaban no menos de diez piratas cercanos.**

"**Es una chica muy extraña." Pensó Robin. "Suele mostrarse tan preocupada por el dinero que parece que le dan igual los demás, pero en realidad los adora, haría cualquier cosa por ellos aunque siempre los insulte y maltrate. Y a pesar de sus arranques de malhumor es muy agradable y dulce cuando se lo propone. Me pregunto por qué le gustará mostrarse dura… El único que se salva un poco es Chopper, por ser tan pequeño. Y Luffy tampoco sufre tantos golpes como los demás, aunque el por qué es evidente. Sin embargo, yo diría que quien más la conoce es Sanji." trasladó sus curiosos y profundos ojos aguamarina al cocinero, que contemplaba hechizado a Nami. "Adivino una tragedia en Sanji, no sé dónde ni cuándo, pero algo pasó en su infancia. No entiendo por qué un chico tan elegante y serio se pone así con las mujeres." frunció el ceño. "Si fuera él mismo sería muchísimo más atractivo. ¿Qué sé de Sanji? Realmente no mucho. Es un gran cocinero, elegante, siempre intentando parecer mayor, bastante malhumorado también, orgulloso y… sí, quizás algo presumido. Pero tiene una hermosa sonrisa cuando le sale sinceramente. En el fondo sigue siendo un niño ilusionado que procura parecer un adulto para no sentirse débil. Aunque el más niño sin duda es Chopper." la sonrisa se volvió maternal al centrarse en el pequeño renito, que parecía algo asustado, aunque evidentemente estaba disfrutando. "Me gusta ese animalito, es realmente adorable. Tan tímido y dulce, asustadizo, pero siempre dispuesto a superar su temor por los demás. Es un gran médico, a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Me recuerda a mí, siempre estudiando y tan… diferente." los ojos de la arqueóloga brillaron al recordar su infancia, pero alejó rápidamente sus recuerdos girando la cabeza con decisión. Su mirada fue a parar a Usopp que, alejado de la fiesta, narraba grandes aventuras (algunas reales y otras adornadas) a su recién encontrado padre. "Bueno, al menos alguien está consiguiendo su sueño. Esta era una de las grandes ilusiones de Usopp, encontrar a su padre." una vez más las lágrimas centellearon en las lagunas aguamarina de su cara. Incapaz de seguir analizando a su mentiroso compañero, buscó rápidamente otro objetivo que examinar. Y como buscaba apoyo, inconscientemente encontró a Zoro, que bebía en el centro de la fiesta, aunque en ese momento parecía ausente. Robin se sintió libre para estudiarlo sin reservas, sabiendo que había dado con uno de esos pocos instantes en que no estaba alerta. "Es terriblemente peligroso, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Todo él es un arma, sabe matar, no le importa hacerlo ni morir quitando la vida a otro. Además es leal y muy intuitivo." Recordó un par de instantes en los que sólo él había sabido comprender sus pensamientos, casi como si pudiera leer su mente. También había sucedido con otros de sus compañeros. "Nos conoce a todos mucho más de lo que él cree, es habitual que sepa lo que sentimos, lo que pensamos. Incluso en gente que no conoce, a veces tiene unas corazonadas asombrosamente exactas. Eso le hace un enemigo peligroso y un aliado poderoso. Es muy tenaz y voluntarioso, y no parará hasta ser el mejor, nada va a detenerlo. Y aún así, a pesar de ser tan duro, es algo tímido y muy dulce, lo demuestra en mil tonterías, pero todos los del barco saben la verdad sobre él: que la maldad del famoso cazador de piratas es una leyenda, porque en realidad es tierno y bondadoso. Lo único que le importa al nivel de su objetivo es Luffy. Aprecia y quiere a todos, pero es a Luffy a quien se prometió proteger, y va a hacerlo hasta el final, llevándose por el camino a todos los que sea necesario." Su expresión se entristeció un poco. "Me gustaría saber que se preocupa por mí tanto como por Luffy." Se giró para fijarse en su capitán, que jugueteaba feliz con ramas, piedras, hojas y cuanto caía en sus manos, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a todo el mundo. "Es tan especial. Si no fuera por él, todos habrían abandonado en algún momento, estoy convencida. Tiene ese algo… La D. cumple su labor." Tras esta misteriosa sentencia se fijó en la satisfecha sonrisa de Luffy al conseguir construir lo que él decía que era una casita. "Es su ilusión, su capacidad de soñar y hacer creer que todo es posible lo que nos mantiene unidos. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sus continuos juegos, no es nada tonto." Su mente se llenó de imágenes: miradas fugaces, órdenes y opiniones del chico de goma la invadieron. "Engaña mucho con su comportamiento, porque sabe muy bien lo que hace en cada momento. Y tiene la confianza ciega de todos… Incluso está ganándose la mía contra mi voluntad. Bueno, todos ellos." En ese momento se sobresaltó al sentir una mano dura y áspera en su hombro.**

**- ¿Pensando?- inquirió una vibrante voz a su espalda. La arqueóloga se volvió con su habitual sonrisa condescendiente.- Lo imaginaba.- Zoro se sentó a su lado.- No sé si te enterarías, pero el caso es que todo salió bien. La suerte parece perseguir a Luffy.**

**- Lo escuché. Me alegro por él y también por Chopper.**

**- ¿Ves? No es bueno preocuparse antes de tiempo. Tienes que aprender a vivir el momento y olvidar que hay un futuro… Y un pasado.**

**Robin fijó sus ojos en los de él.**

**- No se puede olvidar el pasado. Es necesario conocerlo y transmitirlo, porque si conocemos el pasado podremos prever parte del futuro.**

**El peliverde lució su torcida sonrisa.**

**- Ese es el fallo. El futuro llegará de todas formas¿por qué saber lo que nos espera? Es mejor limitarse a enfrentarlo.- cogió la mano de Robin con delicadeza.- No deberías estar siempre turbada, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí, en Luffy, en todos nosotros.**

**Ella intentó esquivar su mirada, pero la mano de Zoro sujetó su cara.**

**- No podrás evitar ser tú misma por mucho tiempo.**

**- Lo sé.- reconoció Robin. El espadachín se acercó y la besó con su habitual fiereza, obligándola a seguir el camino que él marcaba. Ella no se resistió, sino que lo secundó, guiándolo por su boca. Ese beso acabó de desterrar los horribles recuerdos de su infancia que la habían perseguido con más fuerza esa noche. Zoro pareció darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba, porque Robin no recordaba haber dado un beso tan largo en su vida. Saboreó el beso, disfrutando de la ocasión de alejarse un poco del mundo, sintiendo la extraña emoción de vivir el momento, tal y como él le había dicho, convencida de que ese era el objetivo de ese regalo inseperado. Al fin se separaron.**

**- Gracias.- susurró la arqueóloga, recostándose en el fuerte pecho del espadachín, sin retirar su mano de la de él, que se limitó a sonreír otra vez y rodearla con su brazo libre.

* * *

**

**Sanji se acercó a Luffy, que ahora estaba acostado mirando el cielo, todavía muy feliz. Se recostó al lado de su capitán, encendió un pitillo y le dio una calada.**

**- ¿Qué¿Ya estás más tranquilo?**

**- ¡Ja, ja! Sí.**

**El cocinero sopló el humo formando una espiral que ascendió lentamente hasta deshacerse. Luffy contempló cómo la figura desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**- ¡Cómo mola!- exclamó. Nunca antes se había fijado en las figuritas que Sanji hacía, y además de noche se veían mucho más bonitas.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Esas figuritas que haces. ¡Son geniales!**

**Sanji se permitió sonreír. **

**- ¡Ah¿Te gustan?- le hizo cinco o seis dibujos de humo diferentes, y a cada uno Luffy aplaudía y vitoreaba, maravillado con el espectáculo. Pasaban un buen rato juntos. **

**- ¿Qué hacéis, chicos?- preguntó Nami, acercándose.**

**- ¡Ay… Nami¡Qué guapa te pones cuando vas fiesta!- exclamó Sanji.**

**- Jugamos a ver figuras de humo. Es divertido.- informó Luffy.**

**- Ah…- la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco. Sanji no solía juguetear con sus camaradas. Se sentó con los dos chicos, dejando a un lado el vaso que traía.**

**- ¡Otro, otro!- pidió Luffy.**

**- ¡Ay, Nami, no te dejes llevar por esto, sólo es un jueguito para entretener a este!- explicó Sanji, con su cara de fascinación. Nami sonrió.**

**- Vale, vale.- la verdad es que los estaba ignorando.**

**El cocinero dibujó un enorme corazón que rodeó a la navegante. **

**- ¿Pero… cough… qué…cough… haces, IMBÉCIL!- gritó Nami entre toses, furiosa, pegándole y haciéndole un chichón.**

**- ¡Ahh, qué irresistible eres cuando te… en… fadas!- exclamó Sanji antes de desmayarse. Luffy se acercó corriendo al rubio, muy preocupado, mientras Nami respiraba afanosamente dándole la espalda, intentando calmarse.**

**- Jo…- suspiró Luffy, después de haber zarandeado a Sanji y haberle gritado un par de veces.- Te has pasado, Nami.**

**- ¿Eh?- al fin había logrado tranquilizarse.- Qué va, en cinco minutos despertará y estará bien.- dijo indiferentemente, sentándose otra vez. Luffy la miró, dubitativo, pero al fin le creyó. Sanji era un tío duro. Se sentó al lado de Nami, mirando la fiesta que se desarrollaba a escasos metros de allí. **

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- rió de repente.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada. Me gusta esta isla.- sonrió.- ¡Siempre hay diversión!**

**- Sí.- asintió ella.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Nada.**

**- Estás muy rara estos días.- refunfuñó Luffy, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, hinchando las mejillas y dándole en la de ella con uno de sus flexibles dedos.**

**- No digas idioteces.**

**- Vale, vale- Luffy volvió a sentarse y mirar el cielo, pero cada tanto la miraba furtivamente. Nami empezaba a impacientarse.**

**- ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?**

**- Porque no. Me gusta… mm… mirar las estrellas, sí.**

**- Ya, claro.- Nami giró la cara, ignorando al chico de goma, en espera de que se fuera, pero consiguió el efecto contrario, porque sintió los ojos de Luffy clavados en su espalda. Se levantó dispuesta a unirse a la fiesta una vez más, pero el brazo de Luffy sujetó el suyo antes de que pudiera irse.**

**- Vale, prometo no decir ninguna tontería, pero quiero hablar contigo.**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- De… bueno…- por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Luffy parecía muy avergonzado y nervioso. Incluso pudo apreciar dos manchas escarlata en su carita inocente. Miró al suelo y luego a los lados.**

**- ¿De qué?- repitió ella. "Espero que no sea de lo del otro día…" pensó. El simple hecho de hablar con Luffy acerca de _eso_ hizo que ella también se pusiera nerviosa.- A ver, dímelo de una vez y sino déjame irme, idiota.**

**Luffy alzó los ojos otra vez, y la soltó.**

**- Del beso del otro día.**

**- Oh, eso.- ahora era Nami la que parecía incómoda. Luffy había pensado _un poco_ qué decir en ese momento… Bueno, se había puesto a pensar para luego distraerse preguntándose cuántas olas chocaban contra el Merry cada hora y entretenerse contándolas, con lo cual tampoco tenía un gran plan. Buscó en su mente algo inteligente que decir.**

**- Fue mi primer beso.- dijo al fin, y miró hacia un lado, evitando la cara de su amiga.- Y fue muy… eh… divertido.- acabó, vacilante.**

**- ¡Ah!- exclamó Nami, intentando no mostrarse tan borde como de costumbre.- Gracias.- dijo, con una dulce sonrisita nerviosa.**

**- Y… - Luffy se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo frenético que estaba. No se ponía así desde que Zoro le había preguntado por su familia en una tarde aburrida y soleada.**

**- No te preocupes.- dijo Nami de repente, muy sonrojada y avergonzada de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con su capitán.- No tiene por qué pasar nada, son cosas que suceden. Yo estaba triste, tú viniste a ayudarme y simplemente sucedió. No importa.**

**- Oh.- Luffy pareció decepcionado.- Vale, entonces…**

**- Sí.**

**- Vale.**

**- Bueno, yo…- Nami señaló a la fiesta.**

**- Sí.**

**La pelirroja se fue hacia el gran grupo de piratas, dispuesta a conseguir dinerito en concursos de bebida y absurdas apuestas ahora que llevaban un buen rato bebiendo y Luffy se sentó al lado del desmayado Sanji, con un gesto algo triste en su dulce cara.**

"**Bueno, al menos Shanks está bien, y todo sigue como antes." Pensó optimista, recuperando su sonrisa.**

**

* * *

**Hi! Al final sí que me ha dado tiempo a dejar un último capi antes de marcharme :) Antes de que me dejéis las reviews yo misma diré la primera cosa que todos me criticaréis: Nami demasiado buena y dulzona, Luffy demasiado serio XDD Ok, lo tengo asumido, no sé escribirlos de otra forma, simplemente no salen así.

Por cierto,tengo yala historia de Robin (yeaaah! Al fin!) y quizás ahora la escriba un poco diferente, porque conociendo su pasado tan terrible pero a la vez tan hermoso (en el sentido de conmovedor) no puedo evitar que afecte un poco mi visión del personaje. Como ya apreciaríais ahora parece más vulnerable todavía :)

Espero que os guste el capi:) :) :) Os dejo, que tengo que a las reviews :)Kss, hasta agosto:( :(


	17. Chapter 17: Juego de lágrimas

**Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían abandonado Lonely Island, la mañana siguiente a la embarazosa conversación sostenida entre Nami y Luffy. No habían atracado más que cinco minutos en esos siete días, dos antes del de hoy, en los que Sanji bajó a un tenderete costero a comprar algunas especias. Los días anteriores habían sido bastante incómodos para todos, ya que Luffy no tardó en comprobar que se equivocaba al creer que todo seguía igual: Nami esquivaba a Luffy y este se mostraba algo frío con la navegante, dolido por su actitud. Sin embargo, ahora transcurría una apacible tarde tras una mañana de tormenta que casi les cuesta el barco debido a que Luffy había sido algo lento al cumplir las indicaciones de la pelirroja. Sanji había salvado la situación ocupándose de la vela mayor junto con Zoro. En la parte de atrás del barco Usopp jugaba al póker con Sanji y Zoro, mientras que Chopper y Luffy miraban el ondeante mar azul, sentados en la cabeza de carnero. Robin leía cerca de los jugadores, riéndose de las trampas de Usopp que pillaba mirando por encima de su libro cada tanto, y de la expresión perpleja y furiosa de Zoro y Sanji al perder contra el narigudo. Nami tomaba el sol bajo sus árboles de mandarinas al tiempo que pensaba en el cambio que había sufrido su relación con Luffy.**

"**¿Por qué tuvimos que hablar?" se preguntó por millonésima vez. "Si tan solo lo hubiésemos dejado pasar…" un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. "No sé qué hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. No me atrevo a tratarlo como siempre, ya ni siquiera puedo mostrarme mala con él, simplemente no puedo estar con Luffy. Y su expresión cuando me mira, tan dolida, me hace daño. Él dio su vida por mí y ahora yo destruyo la paz de su tripulación." Los gritos de la pelea provocada en la partida de cartas le hicieron sonreír tristemente. Eso de _paz_ era relativo. Se levantó y se apoyó en la barandilla. Desde allí veía a Luffy hablando con Chopper, seguramente de lo bello que era el vasto océano que se extendía ondeante y espumoso frente a ellos, de lo importante que era para un pirata ser libre de surcarlo sin reglas ni ataduras, de las fantásticas aventuras que escondía en cada rincón, de las islas y tesoros que esperaban ser descubiertas y de lo alcanzables que eran los sueños. Una ráfaga de viento tiró el sombrero de Luffy, que estiró el brazo para cogerlo y volvió a ponérselo, riendo como siempre, con el pelo azabache ondeando al soplo suave de la brisa y diminutas gotitas rodeándolo y resbalando por su cara debido a una ola algo fuerte, dándole un aspecto despreocupado y dulce, muy dulce. Chopper también reía, pero Nami no tenía ojos más que para su capitán. "¿Cómo puedo herirlo de esta manera? Tengo que hablar con él, sirva o no para algo, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo hacerme la idiota todo el tiempo." Decidida, bajó por las escaleras y se acercó a sus amigos.**

**- Eh, Chopper, tengo que hablar con Luffy¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?- preguntó amablemente dirigiéndose al renito.**

**- Sí, claro.- respondió el pequeñín levantándose, siempre dispuesto a complacer a los demás.**

**- ¡No!- ordenó Luffy.- No quiero que te vayas, Chopper, me lo paso bien aquí, mirando el mar contigo.- dijo alegremente con una mueca suplicante, aunque la mirada que le dirigió a Nami reflejaba algo de enfado. El doctorcito se sonrojó ante el cumplido: todavía sentía una extraña sensación cálida al saber que los demás disfrutaban de su compañía. Pareció dispuesto a volver a sentarse**

**- Por favor, Chopper…- rogó la pelirroja. El renito decidió que, dijera lo que dijera Luffy, esa conversación era necesaria y él no tenía que estar delante, de manera que se encaminó hacia la parte de atrás del barco. Después de todo, tanto él como el resto de la tripulación se sentían mal con la situación. Era incómodo para todos ver al capitán mostrándose frío y casi indiferente ante cualquiera de ellos y a Nami tan triste y nerviosa cuando se enfrentaba a él.**

**Luffy frunció el ceño en un gracioso puchero.**

**- Jo. Lo estaba pasando genial.- dijo, en un tono de voz que Nami entendió como "hasta que tú llegaste, claro".**

**- No hace falta que me hables.- empezó, intentando mostrarse indiferente, apoyada en la barandilla lo más cerca posible del asiento de Luffy.- Pero tengo que decirte algo.- el chico de goma se limitó a mirar el mar, sujetando su sombrero y disfrutando del viento que le daba en la cara. Nami cogió aire, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por su indignación al ver que Luffy ni siquiera se dignaba a escucharla. No serviría de nada pegarle y que todo se pusiera peor. Era el momento de contenerse.- Siento mucho haberte tratado así estos días. Tú quisiste aclarar las cosas y yo… Yo me limité a comportarme como una tonta. ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?- preguntó al fin, mirando hacia abajo para contemplar cómo las olas chocaban con el barco, esperando la respuesta de su capitán. Así pasaron unos minutos. Entonces algo le golpeó la cabeza, y pudo sentir el sombrero de paja sobre sus cabellos. Conmovida, alzó los ojos y vio la cara de Luffy, resplandeciente, con su brazo todavía estirado y la mano sobre su sombrero.**

**- Claro que podemos.- contestó al fin, retirando la mano y ofreciéndosela a Nami, que la chocó con fuerza.**

**- Todo arreglado.- añadió con una sonrisa.**

**- Sí. Somos amigos.- declaró Luffy con un extraño brillo en los ojos.**

**- ¿Pasa algo?**

**- No… Nada.**

**- ¿Sabes qué?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Ahora tendrás que pillarme para recuperar tu tesorito, majo!- gritó Nami, echándole la lengua y corriendo mientras sujetaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza.**

**- ¡Eh¡Espera!- Luffy salió corriendo tras ella.

* * *

****Eran más o menos las ocho cuando la tormenta de la mañana volvió a desatarse. Esta vez no era peligrosa, porque no soplaba el fuerte viento anterior que había hecho temblar el barco, pero la lluvia arreciaba con tal intensidad que era imposible estar fuera. Así pues todos estaban en la cocina-comedor. Sanji preparaba la cena, Nami estudiaba un par de mapas para comprobar si tenía material suficiente como para seguir el que dibujaba en ese momento, Usopp le contaba fantásticas historias a un maravillado y crédulo Chopper y Robin leía bajo la atenta y cuidadosa mirada de Zoro, que disfrutaba contemplándola como si fuera una nueva pertenencia de gran valor, fijándose de que estuviera feliz y cómoda.**

**Pero alguien se aburría terriblemente: Luffy. El capitán miraba de un lado a otro: primero el mapa, después la comida (pero esto le daba hambre, y Sanji se negó a darle ni un bocado), pasando por Usopp y Chopper y acabando en Robin y Zoro. Pero nada, no encontraba ningún entretenimiento. Harto de estarse girando a cada rato, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos con un puchero digno de un niño de dos años con mucha práctica.**

**- Me aburro.- declaró.**

**- Busca algo para hacer.- le respondió Zoro, práctico como siempre.- O simplemente no hagas nada.**

**- Ya tenía que salir tu espíritu vago, marimo.- intervino Sanji.**

**- ¿A quién le llamas vago tú, idiota?**

**- ¡No empecéis!- cortó Nami.- Estoy con mis mapas… Y como oiga UN SOLO GRITO¡podéis prepararos!**

**De mala gana, los dos se callaron, aunque refunfuñando y con el ceño fruncido. Cinco minutos de calma pasaron rápidamente, sólo interrumpidos por los continuos suspiros de Luffy. De repente una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara del moreno.**

**- ¡Tengo una idea!- todos lo miraron, asustados. Las ideas de Luffy eran un peligro…- ¿Por qué no jugamos a la botella?**

**Los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidísimos al grito de¡¿QUÉ! Pero Chopper no había entendido, porque no conocía el juego.**

**- ¡Oh¡Un juego¿Cómo es?**

**- Pues… Giramos una botella, se para apuntando hacia alguien, y la persona de la derecha le hace una pregunta, entonces el otro responde y el que preguntó tiene que adivinar si es verdad o mentira: si acierta le manda una prueba al otro y si pierde se le manda una a él.**

**- ¡Eso es verdad-mentira, imbécil!- gritó Nami, aunque todos suspiraron aliviados.- Y además no vamos a jugar.**

**- ¡Joo¡Anda, venga, si no os cuesta nada!**

**- No.- dijo cortante Zoro.**

**- ¡Por favor!- luciendo un encantador gesto suplicante y brillantes ojitos oscuros Luffy dirigió su mirada a todos. ¿Cómo iban a negarse a esa carita? No podían con su capitán, todos los querían demasiado.**

**- Está bien.- accedió Sanji, apagando el fuego y sentándose.- Yo jugaré si quieres.- cogió una botella vacía y la puso en la mesa.**

**- ¡Bien!- gritó Chopper, que había seguido interesado la conversación porque el juego sonaba divertido.**

**- Je, je, je, os ganaré a los tres.- se afanó Usopp.**

**- No, porque siempre será mentira lo que digas.- razonó Luffy.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Venga, yo también me apunto.- intervino Nami.- ¿Y vosotros?- añadió, mirando a Robin y Zoro. El espadachín la miró como esperando a ver qué hacía ella, y Robin asintió, así que él se apresuró a sumarse a la partida.**

**- ¡Yo empiezo!- Luffy giró la botella, que fue a detenerse en Sanji. A la derecha del rubio estaba Nami.**

**- ¡Ay, pregunta lo que quieras, pelirroja¡Te contestaré lo que sea que desees saber sobre mí!- al oír esto y ver que el cocinero volvía a coquetear con ella, Luffy volvió a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en sus puños.**

**- Mmm…- Nami reflexionó un poco. Al fin lo miró con una pícara expresión.- ¿A cuántas chicas has besado, eh, guapo?**

**Zoro ahogó una risa despectiva y los demás una risa a secas, mientras Sanji reflexionaba.**

**- Así de repente es difícil… Yo calculo que unas cien, o ciento diez.**

**- ¡Dice la verdad!- afirmó Nami, tajante.**

**- Aunque no dijera la verdad, nunca lo reconocería.- dijo Zoro con la sonrisa burlona que lucía siempre que provocaba a Sanji.**

**- ¿Qué te hace dudar de mi palabra¿Acaso crees que besé más, cabeza lechuga?**

**- No, seguramente fueron dos o tres… Depende si cuentas o no los besos en la mejilla.**

**Todos rieron la broma sin poder evitarlo, pero Nami se apresuró a poner paz.**

**- Pues resulta que dice la verdad, porque tiene la lista en una libreta que le robé hace bastante tiempo… Me aburría.- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**- ¿Tienes MI lista?- se asombró Sanji, mientras Zoro no paraba de reír, haciéndolo sentir ridículo.**

**- Bueno… Algo tenía que leer, qué quieres. En fin, sigamos.- dijo despreocupadamente intentando cambiar de tema.- No está el día muy para pruebas, así que limitémonos a las preguntas. ¡Tiro yo!- la botella giró y giró y terminó apuntando a Usopp, a cuya derecha estaba Chopper, que ya tenía la pregunta preparada.**

**- ¿Cómo conseguiste tu tirachinas?**

**- ¡Ah¡Es una gran historia! Resulta que estaba yo muy tranquilo en mi pueblo cuando de repente llegó una anciana pequeña y encogida vestida de blanco por el mar, navegando sobre una especie de delfín gigante, y entonces, bajándose en la playa, me tendió el tirachinas diciendo: "Con la madera mágica de este tirachinas serás grande, un corsario al que todos temerán algún día, bravo capitán Usopp". Y así fue, ahora soy temido y respetado, je, je, je.**

**- ¡Es verdad!- chilló Chopper, entusiasmado por la historia.**

**-Pues yo creo que no.- dijo Nami.**

**- ¡Ah¡Me has pillado¿He vuelto a exagerar?- se escandalizó Usopp.**

**- No, pero es que siempre mientes.**

**Todos rieron la ocurrencia, y entonces Usopp volvió a darle a la botella, que fue a detenerse en Robin. A la derecha de la morena estaba ahora Luffy, que miró un rato al techo antes de formular su pregunta con una enorme y feliz sonrisa.**

**- ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de cuando eras pequeñita?- inquirió.**

**Entonces pasó algo muy extraño. Robin parpadeó, su mirada se volvió ausente y muerta, palideció visiblemente. Pareció alejarse, irse muy lejos de ellos. Nadie sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera Chopper, pero Zoro fue más rápido. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, poniendo su firme mano en el tembloroso hombro de la arqueóloga y zarandeándola casi imperceptiblemente.**

**- Robin¿estás bien?**

**La voz vibrante del espadachín pareció conseguir lo que las exclamaciones y gemidos no habían logrado, y los ojos de Robin lograron enfocarse.**

**- Yo… lo siento… Es que…- las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas a toda velocidad y su mirada volvió a perderse. Sanji empezó a gritarle a Luffy algo acerca de no volver hacer llorar a su querida Robin, pero ni siquiera el chico de goma le hizo caso, así que acabó por callarse. Todos miraban a la arqueóloga.**

**Zoro tomó la mano que la morena todavía tenía sobre la mesa y tiró de ella, levantándola. Robin obedeció al contacto, todavía aturdida y sin saber muy bien qué pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de shock. Ya no tan seguro de qué debía hacer, el peliverde la atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos, uno por la cintura y otro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.**

**- Eh, tranquila.- musitó, algo avergonzado porque acababa de darse cuenta de que todos miraban fijamente la espera. Le acarició torpe pero dulcemente el suave pelo de brillo azulado, una y otra vez. Miró desesperado a Luffy, en un intento por decirle que estaba deseando que se fueran todos. Y tuvo suerte, porque Luffy se dio cuenta a pesar de estar fijándoe en la arqueóloga. Por primera y última vez se había olvidado completamente de la cena.**

**- Vámonos.- le susurró a Nami que, tras asentir, le transmitió el mensaje a Chopper mientras Luffy se lo repitía a Sanji que se lo dijo a Usopp, y salieron silenciosamente, aunque fuera empezaron a correr para no mojarse.

* * *

****Cinco, diez, quince minutos permaneció Zoro quieto, con Robin entre sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla, pero poco a poco la arqueóloga pareció volver en sí. Finalmente hundió su cara empapada de lágrimas en la camisa del espadachín, y se aferró a ella con fuerza.**

**- No me dejes sola, por favor.- murmuró quedamente.**

**- No pensaba hacerlo.- respondió Zoro con firmeza, dejando de acariciarla para simplemente abrazarla.- ¿Qué te pasó, Robin¿Por qué te pusiste así?- susurró, intentando no alterarla nuevamente.**

**- Porque recordé… recordé mi infancia. Y mi infancia fue horrible.- un escalofrío la recorrió.- Siempre logré ignorar las imágenes y sensaciones que volvían a mí, pero no sé por qué hoy, al preguntarme Luffy tan despreocupadamente por ella, volvió a mí de repente.**

**- Alzaste un muro entre tu pasado y tú, pero no lograste dejarlo atrás. No se pueden enterrar los recuerdos. Pueden aceptarse y ser superados, pero nunca esconderse. Y hoy ese muro se derribó.- dijo él, intentando comprender.**

**- Sí.**

**Zoro la guió lentamente hacia una silla, sin romper del todo el contacto entre ellos en ningún momento. Temía que, si la soltaba, volviera a perderse en su cabeza. Finalmente estuvieron sentados en dos sillas muy juntas. Robin intentó levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió.**

**- Zoro, estoy cansada. Quiero ir a dormir.**

**- No. Quédate aquí. Si quieres apóyate en mi hombro, pero duerme conmigo. Me dijiste que no te deje sola y no voy a hacerlo.**

**Ella sonrió muy, muy suavemente.**

**- Ya estoy bien, en serio.- afirmó, aunque su voz aún no había recuperado toda la serenidad habitual.**

**- No me importa. Vas a quedarte aquí.- tiró de la mano que sujetaba y colocó la cabeza de Robin en su hombro recio y duro para después rodearla con cariño.- Voy a cuidarte hasta que estés dormida.- susurró, bostezando.**

**- Creo que más bien será al revés.- musitó ella, con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después estaba dormida, agotada por el desbordante torrente de emociones que había sufrido. Zoro sonrió y, aunque con algo de dificultad debido a lo alta que era, logró levantarla en brazos para llevarla a la habitación de las chicas. Se asomó y vio a Nami, ya acostada y aparentemente durmiendo. Sigiloso como un felino, depositó a Robin en su cama. Besó su tersa y suave mejilla, ahora ya seca pero que todavía conservaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas.**

**- Descansa, preciosa.- susurró. Después se alejó y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.**

**- Qué dulce resultaste ser, Zoro.- dijo Nami en voz baja, intentando contener la risa, pero alegrándose en su interior de que Robin estuviese ya bien.

* * *

**

Hi! Sorry por el retraso, pero es que de verdad que me quedé en blanco O-o Tuve días de estos en que cuando me daban una idea la escribía mejor que nadie, pero a mí no se me ocurría ninguna XDD Semana de profe las llamo yo, porque corrijo todo pero no me sale nada XD Sin embargo ayer se me ocurrió esto y aquí está. Es un poco... Umm... ¿Fantástico? Pero no sé, me gustó la idea de Robin "losing control" XD Por cierto, este fic va a acabar pronto... No quiero estirarlo de más, así que ya vaa quedars, porque las parejas más o menos están y yo no sé escribir fics de aventuras (ya lo comprobasteis XD). Quizás complete hasta los veinte capis, pero a partir de ahora me dedicaré casi exclusivamente a cerrar la historia Luffy/Nami.

Ahora que lo pienso... Hace mucho que no contesto las reviews anónimas o-O

_- Deneb:_ ¿Así que te gustó mi visión de Zoro? Si supieras el tiempo que llevaba deseando escribir un psicoanálisis de todos... Es que me encanta pillar un personaje o incluso persona y pensar, y pensar, y seguir pensando cómo es realmente, analizarla y todo, lo hago con todo el mundo! Y no podía quedarme sin airear mis opiniones sobre estos personajes jejeje. Lástima que me faltó Robin... Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Si encuentro ocasión colaré mi visión de ella en algún capi, y sino en otro fic será :) Yo del que no estoy segura es de Sanji, porque mira que lo reviso y reviso y nada, siempre me parece que no lo conozco ni sé escribirlo :( Así que eso de que me saliera el "momento Sanji" me da nuevos ánimos :) Thanks, guapa! (como ves a larga review, larga reply jajaja)

- _Luna_: thanks por tu review! Me alegra que te gusten los mismos shippers que a mí jejeje Y tranquila, porque como dije le quedan pocos capis a este fanfic (te juro que a mí me da pena :( ) Espero que lo sigas hasta el final! ;)

- _Jhon I "El bronceado":_ Me alegra que veas evolución, porque a veces yo veo retroceso! (Ohhh, tk, escribiendo esta respuesta me di cuenta de un fallo de este capi!) Aquí tienes la actualización, aunque un pelín más tarde de lo que yo planeaba :)

Bien, ya está :) Dejadme reviews para este capi también, y ánimo que ya se acerca el final! Kss!


	18. Chapter 18: Confesiones precipitadas

**Nami se restregó los ojos, desperezándose como una gatita satisfecha. Se giró y miró la cama de al lado. Robin dormía todavía, con una pacífica sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos todavía algo hinchados. La pelirroja sonrió y se levantó y vistió sin hacer ruido, poniéndose su habitual minifalda y una camiseta blanca de rayas azules, tipo marinero. Se peinó y demás y salió dispuesta a conseguir un buen desayuno.**

**En cuanto se acercó un poco a la puerta de la cocina-comedor supo que alguien le había ganado. No pudo evitar que su mirada se dulcificara.**

**- ¡Comidaaa¡Venga, Sanji, apúrateee¡Quiero desayunar!- bramaba Luffy con voz lastimera e infantil.**

**- Cállate, ya comerás cuando lleguen los demás.- respondió el cocinero, aparentemente malhumorado. Sin embargo, Nami abrió la puerta a tiempo para ver su pequeña sonrisa.**

**- Buenos días.- saludó indiferentemente la chica.**

**- Ayyy¿qué tal, mi dulce y bella damisela¿Dormiste bien? Seguro que sí, porque te ves igual de bella y resplandeciente que las olas bajo el sol.- respondió Sanji, tomando una de las manos de Nami, que lo miró con ojos de niña buena.**

**- Sí, dormí muy bien, Sanji, cariño.**

**- ¡Hola!- exclamó el capitán.**

**- Hola, Luffy.- contestó Nami, pero al instante volvió a fijarse en Sanji, al que aún no había quitado su mano.- Por cierto, guapo¿no tendrás por casualidad una tarta de mandarina o algo así para desayunar? Es que es muy buena para mi piel¿sabes?- explicó con voz amable.**

**- Ayyyyy, claro que sí, pelirroja mía, para ti tengo todo lo que quieras.- Sanji se dirigió a la nevera en busca de mandarinas y demás ingredientes.**

**- Joo¿y para mí qué?- se quejó Luffy.**

**- Tú te esperas.- replicó el rubio.**

**- Pues qué morro.- bufó el chico de goma. **

**- Mala suerte, Luffy.- le dijo filosóficamente Zoro, haciendo acto de presencia en ese momento, y dando a continuación un gran bostezo mientras se sentaba.**

**- ¡Oh¿Cómo está Robin?- preguntó Usopp, interesado, mirando a un punto medio entre navegante y espadachín, no muy seguro de a quién debía preguntar.**

**- Anoche se acostó muy tranquila.- respondió Nami, con cierto retintín travieso en su voz y una fugaz mirada a Zoro, aunque su cara tenía una expresión digna de Heidi asistiendo a la comunión de Marco.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues qué bien¿no?- se alegró Luffy.**

**- ¡Tú te callas, que fue por tu culpa que mi querida Robin se puso mal!- le gritó Sanji, pegándole en la cabeza con un palo de amasar que acababa de lavar.**

**Pasaron cinco o diez minutos hablando tranquilamente, Sanji le tendió a Nami la tarta entre cumplidos y babeos y finalmente Robin entró en la habitación cuando al fin el rubio empezaba a atender a los chicos, que seguramente le hubieran dirigido a su compañera miradas más amables y alegres si no estuvieran seguros de que una vez más su desayuno se iba a ver atrasado. **

**- Eh, Robin.- dijo Luffy de repente, sobresaltando a todos, porque dado que llevaba todo el rato repitiendo un monótono cántico que decía "Tengo hambre" nadie esperaba que dijera otra cosa hasta tener comida delante.- Siento lo de ayer.- se disculpó.**

**- No importa, capitán. No podías saberlo.- replicó ella con una sonrisa maternal.**

**- ¡Vale¡Ehh, Sanji, quiero mi desayunooo!- exclamó el incorregible chico de goma, retomando sus canturreos.**

**Ese mismo día, durante la soleada tarde, Chopper interrumpió por primera vez en su vida el emocionante relato que Usopp le ofrecía con un tímido susurro.**

**- Tengo algo que contarte.**

**- ¿Qué?- interrogó el narigudo, algo fastidiado porque le había arruinado la oportunidad de contar cómo había descubierto Grand Line.**

**- Hoy por la mañana, cuando jugábamos, yo me escondí bajo la cama de Robin, y entonces ella y Zoro entraron, y se pusieron a hablar y yo escuché todo.- el renito se sonrojó un poco, aunque era difícil notarlo debido al pelo. En un tono de voz avergonzado y muy, muy rápido, le contó a Usopp lo que había escuchado. No le contó lo que pasó después, porque no lo había entendido muy bien. Cuando acabó, se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de su amigo.**

**- ¡De manera que Luffy y Nami se han besado!- murmuró el mentiroso favorito de todos.**

**- Sí… Al menos eso dijeron Zoro y Robin.- asintió Chopper.**

**- Muy, muy interesante.- afirmó Usopp, mientras una nueva mentira surgía en su mente creativa, ávida de impresionar al renito.- Claro que no es una sorpresa para mí…**

**- ¿No?- se sorprendió el pequeño.**

**- No. He oído tantas veces a Luffy murmurar el nombre de Nami en sueños, o lamentarse de que ella no le hace caso, suspirar porque ni siquiera lo trata como a su mejor amigo. No, no me sorprende para nada. Hace tiempo que sé que Luffy está enamorado.- aseguró muy seriamente. Chopper lo miró, sorprendido.**

**- ¿De veras?**

**- Sí, era evidente. Y es más: estoy seguro de que Zoro también lo sabía. Siempre sonríe de una forma extraña cuando Luffy le habla a Nami.**

**- ¡Oh!- Chopper era muy sugestionable, y algunos recuerdos algo cambiados acudieron a su memoria.- Sí, puede que tengas razón.- respondió al fin, separándose de la pared donde estaban recostados, disfrutando uno de escuchar historias y otro de narrarlas.- Vamos a jugar a algo.- rogó el renito, y ambos decidieron ir a buscar a Luffy.**

**Tras la ventana de la habitación, que había estado abierta, Nami sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. Apartando a un lado el mapa que estaba dibujando, contempló una hoja que había llenado de perfectos dibujos de Luffy desde varios días atrás, preguntándose si sería verdad lo que acababa de oír de labios de Usopp.**

**Pronto llegó y pasó la hora de la cena, y todos se fueron yendo a dormir. Nami también se preparó y se acostó, pero no se sentía cansada. Todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza la conversación que había sorprendido entre Usopp y Chopper. Escuchaba la respiración suave y acompasada de Robin, que estaba ya profundamente dormida. Intentó imitarla, pero nada. No podía parar de pensar en Luffy, en si sería cierto que pensaba en ella, si la quería… Al fin había aceptado que amaba a su dulce e infantil capitán, justo cuando había dicho que serían amigos. Nami se daba cuenta que era demasiado tarde para hablar otra vez con él, demasiado tarde para decirle que ese beso no había sido uno más para ella, demasiado tarde para explicarle que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón.**

**Era inútil quedarse allí acostada, revolviendo las mantas, dando vueltas. Así pues la pelirroja se levantó y abandonó silenciosa la habitación.**

**En cuanto la brisa marina golpeó su cara se sintió algo mejor. Pero Luffy, tan insistente como en la vida real, no paraba de aparecer en su cabeza, cabizbajo pensando en que ella no lo quería. Nami no entendía cómo había llegado a enamorarse de él, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Y mientras reflexionaba, llegó sin darse cuenta a la cabeza de carnero donde tantas veces lo había visto sentado, con los cabellos azabache ondeando al ritmo del viento, una sonrisa enorme en su cara despreocupada y esa mirada feliz e ingenua que tan bien le sentaba.**

**Se apoyó melancólica y meditabunda en la barandilla.**

"**Si tan sólo no hubiera intentado negármelo antes… Si simplemente hubiera aceptado que lo quiero."**

**- Luffy…- susurró de repente inconscientemente, como pensando en algo.**

**- ¿Qué?- respondió una voz cantarina tras ella.**

**- ¡Ah!- exclamó Nami en un extraño chillido contenido justo a tiempo. Se giró asustada para encontrar a Luffy, mirándola desde un par de pasos atrás con la cabeza ladeada como un pajarito.- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Nada. Es que tenía hambre…- respondió el chico de goma, enseñándole una manzana que había robado de la despensa, que se tragó rápidamente de un bocado y una bolsa llena de ellas que sostenía en la otra mano.**

**- Típico.- suspiró Nami.**

**- ¿Qué querías? Me llamaste.**

**- Ah. Eh…- la chica se giró porque pensaba que se estaba sonrojando, tal calor sintió en su cara.**

**- ¿Sí?- Luffy parecía impaciente por conocer la respuesta. Se apoyó a lado de Nami, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grandes y oscuros.**

**- Yo…**

**- ¿Te pasa algo? Es que estás rara que no veas…**

**- No, nada.**

**- Bueno. **

**Pasaron un rato juntos allí, ella mirando el mar, él comiendo manzanas.**

**- ¡Ahh!- exclamó Luffy.- ¡Ya he acabado! Y qué ricas estaban.**

**- Sanji va a matarte mañana cuando se entere.- reprochó ella, sonriendo.**

**- Pues es verdad.- murmuró él, pensativo, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.- Bueno, ahora ya está.**

**- Sí, es verdad.- asintió Nami. De pronto se armó de valor. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle si todo era cierto. Podía enfocarlo como si viera natural que él se interesara en ella, y si no era así dejarlo pasar. De otra forma, le confesaría todo. Sí, eso podía funcionar.- Luffy¿es verdad que por las noches… piensas en mí?- inquirió a bocajarro, mirándolo con ojos semicerrados y deslizándose un poco más cerca.**

**- Ehm…- Luffy se sintió incómodo. Vale, sí que lo hacía, pero no esperaba que ella se enterara… Ni tampoco que le preguntara… Jo¿y qué le iba a decir ahora? No quería que lo supiera, pero era su amiga, no podía mentirle. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco. De pronto se sintió tímido. ¿Por qué Nami siempre lo hacía sentirse así¿Eso era estar enamorado? Tenía que contestar. La verdad era lo único que podía decir.- Bueno, sí.- dijo muy, muy bajito, mirando el agua del mar.**

**- Oh.- Nami se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Aunque quería esa respuesta, en realidad no había tenido ninguna esperanza de recibirla. Luffy pareció notar algo raro, porque en seguida se puso más nervioso y empezó a hablar.**

**- Pero no te preocupes, nosotros ya arreglamos todo, y está bien que seamos amigos, tampoco…**

**- Luffy, espera.- la pelirroja era consecuente con sus decisiones, y no iba a echarse atrás ahora. Tenía que armarse de valor y decírselo.- Yo… Tú sabes…- pero la cara perpleja de Luffy decía que no, que no lo sabía. El carácter de Nami pareció despertarse ante lo tonto que era.- Yo… intento decir que…**

**- ¿Que qué? Jo, ni que no supieras hablar.- interrumpió Luffy.**

**- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!- chilló Nami furiosa.- ¡Intento decir que te quiero, imbécil!**

**- ¿De verdad?- la sonrisa de Luffy apareció más grande y resplandeciente que nunca, y de repente pareció estar muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió a Nami por la cintura, le puso su sombrero sobre los cabellos naranjas y la besó dulce y rápidamente.**

**- Ja, ja, ja. Creo que empiezo a aprender cómo es esto de tener novia.- dijo Luffy muy feliz, mirando a la chica, que tenía los ojos brillantes y esa dulce sonrisa que tan pocas veces exhibía sin pedir nada a cambio.**

**- Pues espero que sigas mejorando, capitán.- replicó ella, abrazándolo y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de goma de él, disfrutando de ese momento que tantas veces había soñado a la brisa del mar.**

**Muchas horas después, cuando al fin Nami se había acostado y los pajaritos que revoloteaban por su cabeza recordándole que al fin y al cabo tenía diecisiete años acabaron sumiéndola en sus sueños llenos de Luffy, cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, Robin abrió los ojos, sintiéndose algo extraña. Frunció el ceño suavemente.**

"**Qué raro." Pensó. "Tengo ganas de… de comer uvas." Intrigada con la sensación, pero sin plantearse ni por un momento no coger las preciadas frutas, se levantó y se dirigió a la despensa, donde disfrutó engullendo un racimo poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando cada uva con auténtico deleite. Después fue a cambiarse, todavía muy desconcertada por esa súbita ansia que le había entrado. Pero Nami se despertó y empezó a contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, muy feliz y contenta, de manera que Robin desterró el pequeño misterio de su mente y se concentró en felicitar a su compañera y preguntarle qué pensaba hacer.**

**- Pues… Supongo que Luffy se lo contará a todo el mundo antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca.- dijo Nami, que a decir verdad ni siquiera lo había pensado. Parecía otra con esa sonrisa dulce y angelical, que Robin estaba segura que no tardaría en desaparecer.**

**- Eso es más que probable, navegante.- respondió con ojos risueños.**

**- Sí… Bueno, al fin y al cabo es imposible mantener algo en secreto en este barco.- expuso la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, mientras acababa de peinarse.- Deberíamos ir a desayunar¿no?**

**La mayor asintió con la cabeza, pero se dedicó a examinar su biblioteca en busca de un libro que leer mientras Nami abandonaba la habitación. Dos o tres minutos después escogió uno, y salió también. A medio camino de la cocina se cruzó con Zoro, y le dio un cariñoso beso.**

**- Buenos días.**

**- Hola.- replicó él, con su sonrisa ladeada.- ¿A desayunar?**

**- Claro.- Zoro rodeó su cintura y fueron juntos a la mesa, donde ya estaba sentado Luffy, devorando un enorme plato lleno hasta los topes de napolitanas de chocolate y croissants rellenos de dulce de leche; Nami, comiendo una tostada y con un zumo de mandarina delante; Usopp bebiendo un tazón de leche y Sanji preparando unos extraños bollitos rellenos de mermelada.**

**- ¡Hola, mi preciosa Robin¿Qué puede ofrecerte tu caballero esta mañana?- se apresuró a ofrecer en cuanto la arqueóloga cruzó el umbral de la puerta, provocando que Zoro se alejara gruñendo y farfullando. La verdad era que, después de las uvas, Robin no pensaba comer nada… Pero pensándolo mejor, ya que estaba allí…**

**- Lo que tú quieras, cocinero.**

**- ¡Ayyy, qué amable y dulce eres!**

**- Buenos días.- dijo Chopper, entrando en ese momento.**

**- ¡Goda!- exclamó Luffy con la boca llena de dulce de leche, bañando a un ya enfurruñado espadachín en miguitas. Tragó con un esfuerzo.- ¿Sabéis qué? **

**Todos lo miraron.**

**- ¡Nami es mi novia! Ja, ja, ja.**

**- ¡Idiota, podrías haberlo dicho de otra forma, no?- gritó la aludida, furiosa. Pero ante las risas de todos se calmó y se acercó a Luffy para darle un suave beso en los labios.**

**- ¿Qué os parece?**

**- Yo me alegro mucho, capitán.- respondió Robin suavemente, mientras Zoro le dedicaba una cara de "se veía venir" y Chopper y Usopp iniciaban un frenético y alegre cántico. La pareja miró a Sanji, que había seguido cocinando, esperando su reacción.**

**El rubio se giró, encendió un pitillo, guardó el mechero y entonces…**

**- ¡Ayyy, Namiii¡Qué guapa te ves cuando te enamoras!- gritó con corazoncitos, dejando a todos a dos velas. Después, muy serio, señaló a Luffy con el pitillo y le dijo con voz amenazante.- Te lo advierto, como hagas sufrir a Nami una sola vez, te las vas a ver conmigo, por muy capitán que seas.**

**- Joo, tío, cómo te pasas…- se quejó Luffy. Una vez más, toda la tripulación estalló en carcajadas.**

**Esa tarde, Robin se sintió algo mareada. En realidad hacía días que no se sentía bien, aunque había procurado disimularlo para que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**Después de mucha reflexión, ya casi a la hora de cenar, decidió ir a hablar con Chopper. No creía estar enferma, pero más valía asegurarse. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que Zoro no la viera. No tenía sentido preocuparlo, menos siendo como era. Seguro que se pasaría horas sentado pensando en qué le pasaba, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer. Así que, después de asegurarse que estaba concentrado entrenando en la parte de atrás del barco, se metió en la habitación que Chopper usaba para hacer medicinas y demás mezclas. Por suerte, lo encontró allí.**

**- Hola, doctor.- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa maternal, de esas que sólo le dirigía a él.**

**- Hola, Robin.- respondió el renito, sonriendo a su vez. Vio que ella meneaba un poco la cabeza, dubitativa.- ¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió preocupado.**

**- Verás…- a la arqueóloga no le gustaba hacer confidencias, pero decidió que por una vez debía romper su reserva.- Me siento algo rara estos días, y me gustaría que me revisaras, si no te importa.**

**- ¡Oh¿De veras?- Chopper enrojeció.- Claro que no me importa, vamos a tu camarote.**

**Juntos se dirigieron hacia allí, sin saber que, cuando salieran, todo habría cambiado para Robin.**

****

Hi! Shock: no me funcionan los separadores TT-TT Ya editaré para arreglarlo :) Bueno, lo primero es lo primero... toma aire Este capi va dedicado a Aya, que fue la que logró que se me ocurrieran las uvas jejeje Y que además fue la primera en leer el capi entero :) Y también thanks a mi Sarita, que fue la que me dio la idea de Usopp (¿os preguntáis qué hice yo? Pues escribirlo :P)

En fin, no hay mucho que decir sobre este capi :) Sólo quedan dos... El siguiente creo que será bastante cortito (sí, más que este), pero es que no podía incluír lo que tengo pensado para él aquí... Simplemente no pegaba. Seguro que ya todos sabéis qué pasa, porque es terriblemente evidente... Es que crear intriga nunca ha sido lo mío XDD

Bueno, pues nada... Que dejéis reviews, y espero no decepcionar a los fans de LxN, porque apuré un poco las cosas... Simplemente pensé que era mejor así :) Kss! Y thanks por seguir leyendo tanto tiempo después del comienzo de esta historia!


	19. Chapter 19: La noticia de Robin

**Ya hacía rato que habían terminado de cenar, pero no se habían ido de la cocina porque estaban muy ocupados especulando sobre lo que pasaba en la habitación de las chicas. Al ver que Robin no venía, Sanji había salido a buscarla, pero Chopper le había dicho que no podía entrar mientras la arqueóloga fuera una paciente. Cuando el rubio volvió abatido a la cocina y contó lo sucedido a su otra "princesa" (es decir, a Nami), todos empezaron a hablar animadamente, excepto Zoro, que permanecía con la frente arrugada en un gesto preocupado, tomando de cuando en cuando un vaso del excelente ron que había en la mesa.**

**Sin embargo, al fin Robin y Chopper salieron de su encierro, en el que llevaban unas tres horas. Después de una revisión general y varias pruebas, el renito había encontrado la causa del malestar de la arqueóloga, y se lo había comunicado.**

**- No puede ser…- había susurrado ella. Pero sí, sí podía ser, y además era. Y lo que era peor, no podía tomarse un tiempo para pensar qué hacer, para aceptar lo que pasaba. Tenía que decírselo a los demás esa misma noche. Era algo que no podía guardarse, porque afectaría a todos en cierta forma. Después de un rato tranquilizándose e intentando asumir lo que sucedía, decidió que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.**

**Se sentía como en una nube cuando juntos fueron a reunirse con los demás. - Tú tranquila, dilo como te salga. Si no te sientes capaz déjalo, ya se lo diremos en otro momento.- había opinado el pequeño Chopper, algo cohibido ante su atrevimiento al darle un consejo a una mujer más mayor y además tan segura de sí misma. Pero Robin le había sonreído dulcemente.**

**- Es inútil retrasarlo, doctor. Deben saberlo lo antes posible.**

**Así fue como Robin, precedida por el pequeño renito, entró en la cocina con un curioso brillo en sus ojos aguamarina, cortando en seco los murmullos.**

**- Al fin os dignáis a obsequiarnos con vuestra presencia.- dijo Zoro a ambos, sarcástico, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa. Sin embargo no parecía enfadado, sólo molesto.**

**- ¡Ahhh, mi bella y elegante damisela!- babeó Sanji.- ¡Tendrás hambre, supongo!- añadió, tendiéndole una bandeja llena de un plato exquisito de ensalada y carne. La chica lo apartó con cuidado.**

**- Es que… Robin… yo…- Chopper intentó hablar, pero ella le indicó que se callara y se sentara junto a los demás.**

**- Tengo algo que deciros.- anunció al fin.**

**- Jo, pues vaya cara traes… - se quejó Luffy.**

**- ¿Es que acaso pasa algo grave, Robin?- preguntó Nami.**

**Sanji y Usopp preguntaron "¿Qué?" al mismo tiempo, mientras Chopper se tapaba la cara con el sombrero en un intento por esconderse. Zoro simplemente alzó la cabeza, interrogándola con sus ojos oscuros y perspicaces. Pero ni por un momento imaginó las palabras que ella pronunció a continuación:**

**- Estoy embarazada.- dijo simplemente, con su voz suave y elegante. Un "¡QUÉ?" colectivo rompió el silencio dramático que ella había esperado, seguido de un inesperado ¡PUM!.**

**- Me parece que lo dije demasiado bruscamente para él.- se lamentó Robin, sonriendo con cierta picardía, observando al peliverde, que se había desplomado sobre la mesa con la mano todavía apretando el vaso.**

**- ¡Jo, Zoro¡Venga, tío, no es para tanto¡Vas a ser papá!- exclamó Luffy zarandeándolo por el hombro, intentando despertarlo, mientras su cara se distendía en una ilusionada mueca de ansia. "¡Un bebé!" pensaba el inconsciente capitán. "¡Qué guay! Será divertido." Nami se acercó a Robin para felicitarla, y Sanji habló por primera vez.**

**- Eh, chicos.- llamó dirigiéndose a Usopp y Chopper, que permanecían callados.- ¿Os imagináis a Zoro con el bebé en brazos¡Ja, ja, ja!- los tres empezaron a reírse y a imitar al espadachín intentando ejercer de padre.**

**- ¡Venga, Zoro, levantaaa!- seguía gritando Luffy.**

**Nami y Robin se miraron mutuamente.**

**- ¿Pero queréis callaros de una vez!- gritó la pelirroja de repente, propinando un buen puñetazo a los cuatro chicos conscientes.**

**La arqueóloga sonrió. Parecía que todo iba a seguir más o menos como siempre.**

**Cinco minutos después, Zoro recuperó el conocimiento para encontrarse apoyado en el hombro de Robin, que le golpeaba suavemente la cara mientras le sonreía con cariño. Miró con esfuerzo a su alrededor y se encontró con que todos estaban en la cocina todavía, los chicos con un chichón en la cabeza ("Sin duda un par de golpes de Nami" se dijo) y la pelirroja mirándolo con cara preocupada pero feliz. **

**- Al fin despiertas.- le dijo Robin.**

**- Ah… Uh… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sentándose y llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza.**

**- Te caíste así ¡PUM!- explicó Luffy amablemente.**

**- Ah… - pareció sorprendido.- Lo de…- miró hacia abajo dudando de hacer el ridículo con la pregunta.**

**- ¿El bebé?- preguntó Nami, ayudando.**

**- Entonces era cierto.- murmuró él como si pensara en alto. Usopp, Chopper y Sanji seguían sentados, tapándose la boca con las manos para no reírse.**

**- Sí, era cierto. Vamos a tener un hijo, o una hija.- aclaró la arqueóloga, esperando su reacción. **

**Durante un par de minutos reinó el silencio en la habitación. Zoro parecía estar intentando digerir la idea… Y todos creían que iba a llevarle tiempo. **

"**No me extraña que el marimo se quede así… Me llega a pasar a mí y no sé qué haría." Pensó Sanji, compadeciéndose por primera vez del espadachín.**

**- Vale…- dijo de repente con su voz de siempre.- Vamos un momento fuera.- añadió, mirando a la arqueóloga.**

**- Uy, no, qué va. Nos vamos nosotros y os dejamos hablar tranquilos¿verdad, chicos?- preguntó Nami, usando una voz extremadamente dulce, que todos reconocieron como peligrosa.**

**- Muchas gracias, navegante.- respondió Robin, mientras la chica sacaba a los demás a base de miradas intimidantes y furiosas.**

**- ¡Luffy! Ya sabes.- gritó Zoro mientras el capitán (que era ya el único que quedaba) salía por la puerta, llevándose un trozo de carne en la mano. El moreno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y, al salir, pilló a Nami de la mano y tiró de ella, que cerró la puerta.**

**- ¿Estás contento?- preguntó Robin, mirando desde su silla al joven, que por primera vez mostró esa sonrisa grande y sincera que sólo le habían visto en las noches de fiesta.**

**- Sí.- contestó simplemente, aunque sus ojos negros brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Se sentó al lado de su pareja (pensando así en ella seriamente por primera vez) y adoptó un gesto dubitativo mientras un gruñido se escapaba de su garganta.- ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada?- inquirió al fin.**

**- El doc…- ante la cara de reproche de él se corrigió.- Chopper lo está.**

**- Entonces supongo que es así…- pareció estar pensando algo.- Supongo que es un problema en cierta forma.**

**- Lo sé. Pero… Es que no se puede hacer nada. Quiero decir, que tenemos que…- Robin se sonrojó.**

**- Sí, claro que vamos a tener al bebé. No podemos hacer otra cosa.- se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.**

**La arqueóloga lo miró.**

**- Eres demasiado joven para esto¿verdad?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Una mujer embarazada, diez años mayor que tú. Será difícil.- añadió Robin tristemente.**

**- No, no es eso lo que me preocupa…**

**La morena le dirigió una mirada interrogante.**

**- Es que cuando nazca el bebé… Ya no podré entrenar tanto ni dormir. Tendré que cambiar toda mi rutina.- dijo seriamente, frunciendo el ceño. Ella rió ante la mirada sorprendida del chico.- ¿Qué dije ahora?**

**- Nada. Es que te preocupa más entrenar que ser padre.**

**La frente de Zoro se arrugó aún más, mientras el chico pensaba que dicho así había sonado algo mal.**

**- No, no es eso. Es que yo… Maldición.-masculló.- Simplemente que eso ya está, así que no me sirve preocuparme, sólo me queda afrontarlo o disfrutarlo, en cambio lo de... **

**La arqueóloga puso un dedo en su boca para interrumpir su intento de arreglar las cosas (pensando que las estaba empeorando) y tomó la mano del chico para posarla sobre el lugar en que estaba el principal afectado por la conversación.**

**- Ahora tendremos que cuidarlo. Juntos…- susurró.**

**- Sí, se acabó la buena vida.- ironizó el peliverde, mientras Robin se inclinaba sobre él para besarlo suavemente.- Es el momento de hablar con Luffy.- agregó, levantándose para ir en busca del chico de goma.**

**Volvió poco después, seguido tanto del capitán (que venía al parecer bastante enfurruñado por algo) como por una decidida Nami, muy resuelta y tranquila que cerró la puerta en cuanto los cuatro estuvieron dentro.**

**- Bien, vosotros diréis.- comenzó la pelirroja una vez todos se sentaron.**

**- Tú no deberías estar aquí porque después de todo el capitán soy...**

**- Ay, cállate. Robin es mi amiga, y la pobre no va a soportar el estrés de aguantar vuestras tonterías ella sola.- interrumpió la chica, impaciente.**

**- No estamos aquí para discutir, Luffy, sino para saber qué vamos a hacer.- intervino Zoro.**

**- ¿Hacer¿Con qué?- preguntó el moreno, ladeando la cabeza.**

**- ¡Mira que eres tonto¡Pues con Robin!- le gritó Nami.**

**- ¿Qué hay que hacer con Robin?**

**- Capitán, lo que yo quiero saber es si puedo quedarme en el barco.- explicó la arqueóloga con su suave voz.**

**- Jo, pues claro. ¿Dónde vas a quedarte sino es aquí?**

**- Yo quería decirte otra cosa. Como comprenderás, en un par de meses Robin no estará en condiciones de luchar, y tampoco de sufrir grandes emociones. Así que tendremos que tener cuidado. Nada de meternos en líos a lo tonto como siempre.- puntualizó el espadachín, con su acostumbrado ceño y su voz seria y vibrante.**

**- Yo me ocuparé de eso. Si es necesario nos detendremos un tiempo en alguna isla segura de los alrededores hast…**

**- No. No vamos a detenernos.- negó el capitán inclinando su sombrero de paja por encima de sus ojos castaños.- Parar el viaje no serviría de nada. Robin es parte de la tripulación, e igual que nosotros haremos el sacrificio de protegerla y pelear en su lugar, ella va a aguantar estar embarcada.- una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando alzó la cabeza otra vez, tendiéndole la mano a la arqueóloga.- ¿Aceptas?**

**Ella miró a Zoro fugazmente, aunque en realidad su decisión estaba tomada. **

**- Claro que sí, capitán.- replicó, mientras estrechaba su suave mano con la de Luffy.**

**- Bien, entonces… Sólo queda una cosa.- exclamó el chico de goma alegremente.**

**- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.**

**- Pues… ¡conseguir un bardo para que le cante a la niña!**

**- Eh, chicos¿qué pensáis de lo del bebé?- preguntó Usopp a Sanji y Chopper. Los tres estaban en el camarote de los chicos.**

**- Pues… No me gusta mucho la idea.- reconoció el rubio.- ¿Os imagináis a mi queridísima Robin con su barriga de ocho meses¡Perderá su línea!- sollozó con cara de tragedia.**

**- No tienes remedio… - suspiraron los otros dos.**

**- A mí me parece que será interesante. Nunca tuve ocasión de asistir un embarazo. Será una nueva experiencia.- afirmó el pequeño renito, sonriendo ilusionado. De repente se llevó una mano a la barbilla, adoptando un gesto pensativo.- Ahora que lo pienso… Necesitaremos una cuna.**

**- ¡Ah¡Eso lo haré yo!- exclamó Usopp.- Seré de gran ayuda. Verás, cuando yo no era más que un jovencito sin experiencia en el mundo, me topé con una mujer, una mujer hermosa. Pero ella tenía una dessgracia… Treinta hijos nacían cada vez que amaba a un hombre. Y evidentemente me amó, como todas.- alardeó el narigudo, mientras Sanji seguía llorando al pensar en la gran pérdida que experimentaría y Chopper escuchaba la hisotria, embelesado y aplaudiendo.- Así que dos años enteros permanecí allí, cuidando de los que eran mis hijos… Como verás, tengo experiencia en esto de… ¡AY!**

**- Cállate ya, Usopp, y deja de decir tonterías. No te acercarás a mi hijo mientras yo ande cerca.- interrumpió Zoro llevándolo a rastras hacia la hamaca. Acababa de entrar junto con Luffy, que se partía de risa ante la cara de decepción de Sanji.**

**Cuando media hora después todos estaban acostados, Luffy creyó podía preguntar lo que quería saber.**

**- Eh, Zoro… ¿Estás dormido?**

**- Hmffgfgm…- farfulló el espadachín, revolviéndose.**

**- ¡Zoro!- murmuró el chico de goma algo más alto que antes. El peliverde se giró hacia él, bostezando, y finalmente abrió los ojos.**

**- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Necesito dormir…**

**- Aceptaste muy rápido lo del bebé¿no? Digo, después de lo de ¡pum! Y lo que sea que hablaste con Robin.- aclaró Luffy.**

**- Bueno…- el mayor cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonrió, contemplando el techo con mirada brillante y lejana.- Creo que algo en mi interior no se extrañó. Fue como si después de la sorpresa inicial me diera cuenta de que ya lo sabía antes, como si fuera lo único que podía pasar.**

**- Ah…- respondió Luffy, que no había entendido nada. "Otra de las cosas raras de Zoro." Pensó para sus adentros.**

**- Buenas noches.- dijo el espadachín, cerrando los ojos, dándole a entender que la conversación estaba acabada.**

**- Sí, buenas noches, Zoro.**

**Y tal y como Robin había pensado al dar la noticia, todo siguió más o menos igual. Su barriga fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Todos le evitaron riesgos, esfuerzos y peleas: Sanji le preparó los más deliciosos y sanos platos a pesar de que ya no gozaba como antes mirándola ahora que tenía esa enorme barriga y las caderas ancheadas, Luffy solía hacer carantoñas frente a ella y hablarle al niño, Nami estaba cada día más contenta, y compraba cosas y cosas para el nuevo bebé, Chopper se emocionaba al pensar en el momento del parto, Usopp inventaba ingeniosos aparatos para cuidar del niño cuando naciera y Zoro… Bueno, Zoro estaba ilusionado, aunque lo único nuevo que se notaba en él era que trataba a Robin como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a punto de caerse de las manos de un niño descuidado, hasta el punto de que la arqueóloga a menudo lo echaba con una dulce sonrisa y un amistoso empujón, deseando que no se preocupara tanto. Así pues, estando de nueve meses, cuando el doctorcito pensaba que poco faltaría para el parto, una escena ya habitual se desarrollaba en cubierta.**

**- ¿Estás cómoda?- preguntaba Zoro con voz ansiosa.**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Segura¿No quieres nada: un cojín, una manta… ?**

**- No, Zoro, no quiero nada.- respondió Robin intentando ser paciente.**

**- Bueno. Cualquier cosa llámame, estaré entrenando en la parte de atrás.- le dirigió una enternecida sonrisa torcida, que ella correspondió algo forzadamente, porque estaba deseando pasar un rato sola.**

**- Al fin.- suspiró ella, abriendo el libro y empezando a leer. Pero no llevaba ni cinco minutos gozando de la tranquilidad de la mañana cuando apareció Luffy.**

**- ¡Hola, Robin!- exclamó alegremente el chico de goma.**

**- Hola, Luffy.- hacía un par de meses que había empezado a llarmarlos a todos por su nombre.**

**- ¿Cómo está hoy mi sobrinito?- preguntó el capitán situándose frente a la perfectamente redondita barriga de la mujer tras apartar el libro, haciendo una mueca divertida.**

**Robin miró al cielo en un claro gesto de hastío, pero replicó dulcemente como siempre.**

**- Está muy bien. ¿Verdad?- mientras acariciaba a su "bebé".**

**- ¡Luffy¿Quieres dejar en paz a Robin?- chilló alguien desde la despensa.- ¡Ven aquí a ayudarme a acomodar esto.**

**- Jo, Nami… Estaba jugando con…**

**- ¡LUFFY…!**

**- Vale, vale.**

**El chico de goma salió corriendo, pero pronto fue sustituído por Sanji, que vino con una bandeja llena de licuados.**

**- ¿Quieres uno, mi mamá favorita?- ofreció con menos coquetería que antes en sus modales galantes.**

**- No, gracias, Sanji. Sólo quiero estar tranquila un rato.**

**- Como quieras.- el rubio, partiendo sin duda en busca de su pelirroja.**

"**Bueno, al fin un poco de paz…" pensó Robin. Pero no, Usopp vino corriendo llevando un pequeño móvil para cuna hecho de madera.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Mira lo que he hecho¿Te gusta?**

**- Sí.- respondió la arqueóloga ya algo harta. Todos los días igual, qué pesados estaban todos.**

**- ¡Robin! Es hora de tu revisión.- chilló Chopper desde su "consulta", que era el estudio de Nami, transformado para preparlo con todo lo que el renito pudiera necesitar.**

**A ella se le escapó tal bufido de cansancio que Usopp la miró sorprendidísimo.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Sí!- gritó exasperada, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo para ir hacia donde estaba el renito.**

**- Pues vaya humor… Con lo que la cuidamos.- encogiéndose de hombros, el narigudo fue a la despensa a guardar el juguete, cantando alegremente.**

Hi! Diosss, no sabéis cuántos problemas me dio este capítulo... Primero para escribirlo, y después para publicarlo, porque siguen sin funcionarme lso separadores y porque tuve que intentarlo cinco veces hasta que me dejó TT-TT En fin... Que al menos aquí está, y sólo queda uno para el final

¡Dejad reviews, y no seais demasiado duros, ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí! Ya sé uqe me ha quedado raro, pero es que era una situación difícil de imaginar... Más de lo que calculé jajaja :P

Kss!

PD: Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo una pregunta que contestar XDD Concretamente esta: "vas a hacer otro fic de la pareja Zoro -  
Robin ?" Pues sí, sí voy a hacerlo :D :D Ya lo estoy haciendo... Y tengo en visión dos songfics :) Espero que los leais, sino todos... Por lo menos algunos de lso que leísteis este! Ahora sí, Kss! Nos vemos en el final! XDD


	20. Chapter 20: Pequeños cambios

**Dos o tres días pasaron tras ese cotidiano momento matutino, y ahora Robin disfrutaba de un poco de paz mientras los demás comían el postre. Le hacía falta, porque había pasado una mala mañana, con unos curiosos dolores. Pero de repente esos dolores se volvieron fuertes, aparecían cada poco tiempo. Empezó a respirar de la manera que Chopper le había enseñado. Tenía que llamar a los otros. Estaba segura de que eso eran las contracciones. Al fin daría a luz. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.**

"**Un hijo… Tendré un hijo." Se sentía feliz como nunca. Había olvidado el tiempo, el pasado, hasta el dolor, en medio de su alegría.**

**- ¡Ahhh…!- una nueva contracción la devolvió a la realidad con una exclamación de dolor que todos escucharon en la cocina.**

**- ¡Robin!- gritó Nami, mientras Zoro saltaba como catapultado de la silla y salía corriendo.**

**Cuando llegó a cubierta la vio sentada, con cara de dolor, una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en las mejillas.**

**- Ya viene.- explicó, emocionada.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**- Que ya viene.- repitió Robin, retorciéndose un poco ante una nueva contracción.**

**- ¡Zoro, aparta, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote!- gritó Nami, apareciendo a su lado y empujándolo.- ¡CHOPPER¡VEN RÁPIDOOOOO!- se acercó a su amiga, le tendió una mano que ella apretó con fuerza y hablaron un poco entre susurros. Entonces la pelirroja alzó su cabeza y se dirigió al espadachín, que seguía parado donde estaba antes, mirando algún punto del mar sin verlo, con cara de estar completamente fuera del mundo.- ¡Eh, Zoro, despierta! Hay que llevar a Robin al estudio, venga¡ya!- pero el peliverde ni siquiera la escuchó.**

**- Creo que será mejor que llames a otro, Nami…- aconsejó la arqueóloga entre jadeos. En ese momento apareció Chopper, seguido por el resto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, empezóa gritar:**

**- ¡Un médico, UN MÉDICOOOO!**

**- ¡Tú eres el médico!- gritaron Usopp y Sanji.**

**Fue Luffy el único que reaccionó rápidamente, tomando a Robin en brazos y llevándola a la improvisada sala de parto que el renito había preparado, seguido de cerca por la pelirroja.**

**- Gracias.- logró decir Robin antes de volver a esforzarse por mantener el ritmo de su respiración agitada.**

**- Nami, quédate, necesitaré ayuda.- rogó el pequeño doctor, que al fin había entrado a ejercer su profesión.**

**- Sí, por supuesto. Sanji, trae agua caliente.**

**- ¿Agua caliente?**

**- ¡TRÁELA YAAA!**

**Todos abandonaron la sala ante el riesgo de llevarse unos chichones. Luffy se dirigió a Zoro, que seguía allí parado, aunque ahora repetía en susurros "Ya viene, ya viene."**

**- Eh¿estás bien?- preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. De repente el espadachín se giró y abrazó a Luffy.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Ya viene!- gritó, riendo.**

**- Sí, sí.- el chico de goma le palmeó la espalda, mientras pensaba que ese no era Zoro, que lo habían reemplazado o algo así.- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió otra vez, preocupadísimo por su amigo.**

**Como si acabara de despertar del shock o algo así, el peliverde se separó, aunque todavía con una enorme sonrisa.**

**- Sí, claro que estoy bien. Necesito una jarra de cerveza o algo así. Voy a la cocina.- un gritó se escuchó desde la habitación donde estaba Robin.- Hmm¿qué pasará ahí dentro?**

**- No te preocupes, es normal que grite. Tener hijos es muy doloroso.- apuntó Usopp.**

**Zoro asintió, entrando en la cocina.**

**- Jo, se ha puesto mazo raro…- comentó Luffy, extrañado.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Menos mal… Si no se hubiera inmutado sería aún más raro.**

**El capitán emitió su típica carcajada.**

**- Pues es verdad. Vamos a la cocina a reírnos un rato.- propuso.**

**- Ayyyy, cómo eres…- suspiró Usopp, pero lo siguió.**

**En la cocina pasaron las horas más largas de la historia del Gonig Merry, mucho más que cuando Luffy había estado herido. **

**Zoro estaba en un estado que cualquiera definiría como "pensativamente histérico": estaba totalmente embobado mirando la pared, y cada tanto daba un impaciente paseo por la habitación con el ceño fruncido, que solía iniciarse con algún grito especialmente estremecedor de Robin.**

**Sanji, aburrido, se había puesto a cocinar. Usopp intentaba entretener a un hastiado Luffy, pero era complicado, porque si se movían demasiado Zoro les gritaba que se estuvieran quietos con una cara psicópata que lo hacía bastante digno de obediencia (ante lo cual el rubio lucía una sonrisa burlona, regodeándose de verlo tan estresado y descontrolado) y si hacían ruido aparecía Nami pidiéndoles silencio.**

**Mucho tiempo después, cuando habían empezado a comer (todos excepto el espadachín, al que no le pasaba nada más que la bebida por la gaganta, y que en consecuencia tragaba una copa tras otra) una acalorada y completamente agotada Nami apareció en la puerta de la cocina.**

**- Ya… está. Robin tiene ya a su bebé.- anunció con voz cansada.**

**Zoro desapareció como por arte de magia, junto con Sanji y Usopp. Luffy, sin embargo, se adelantó hacia Nami y la rodeó por la cintura.**

**- Veo que ha sido duro.- dijo, sonriendo.**

**- No sabes cuánto.- replicó la pelirroja de todo corazón.- Robin ha sufrido lo suyo, pero al final todo ha salido bien. Además según Chopper fue bastante rápido… -las piernas le fallaron un poco. **

**- Ja, ja, ja. Venga, siéntate un rato. ¡Yo quiero ir a ver al nuevo miembro de mi tripulación!- exclamó con un adorable gesto infantil, dejando a Nami en una silla. Y salió corriendo.**

**Evidentemente, fue Zoro el primero en llegar a la habitación. Sin ver nada de lo que tenía alrededor, pasó como un rayo por la puerta y se quedó de pie justo al lado de la cama donde Robin yacía sonriente, con una preciosa y pequeña criaturita de pelo verde, que dormía.**

**Una cosa muy extraña le pasó al espadachín. De repente todo su mundo desapareció, todo se volvió insignificante y estúpido. Lo único importante era ese bebé, esa pequeña personita que tenía delante. Incluso Robin se esfumó por unos segundos. Fue sólo un instante, el segundo que su vida tardó en adaptarse al cambio, ese momento en que todo da un vuelco para luego tomar proporciones normales una vez más. Y así fue, porque en cuanto todo se resituó correctamente en su cabeza se arrodilló al lado de la muy agotada Robin, que claramente permanecía despierta sólo para poder ver ese primer encuentro.**

**- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Zoro, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida, mientras su mano tosca y fuerte se acercaba con algo de miedo al bebé.**

**- Sí.- al ver su gesto algo vacilante, casi se ríe.- Puedes tocarla, no te hará daño.**

**- ¿Es una niña?- inquirió sorprendido, ignorando la burla.**

**- Sí. Todos dábamos por hecho que sería un niño, y ya ves, nos hemos equivocado. Es muy bonita¿verdad?- ninguno de los dos podía apartar los ojos de esa mujercita, que descansaba feliz y tranquilamente.**

**- Es… es… es preciosa.- afirmó Zoro, incapaz de decir nada más acerca de su hija.- ¿Puedo…?- se levantó un poco, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.**

**- ¿Cogerla? Claro que sí, después de todo es tuya¿no?- bromeó Robin.- Además necesito descansar un poco.- le tendió al bebé, pero justo en ese instante entraron Usopp y Sanji en la habitación.**

**Y cuando Zoro parecía empezar a reunir valor suficiente como para intentar coger a la niña, Sanji se metió delante de sus narices y la alzó cariñosamente.**

**- ¡Ah¡Se nota que es hija tuya, es una pequeña belleza!- exclamó, con una sonrisa enorme.**

**- ¡Tú, calzonazos¡Iba a cogerla yo!- gritó el peliverde, furioso, mientras Usopp contemplaba a la bebé con interés.**

**- Un amasijo de musculitos como tú ni siquiera sabe cómo se hace.- atacó el rubio.**

**El otro se quedó un poco descolocado. Vale, no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía, pero es que era SU hija.**

**- No seas imbécil, sé perfectamente cómo debo sujetarla.- mintió, arrancándole la niña de los brazos con bastante rudeza.**

**Sorprendentemente, la cogió muy bien, y la pequeña esbozó una sonrisa idéntica a la de él en medio de su sueño. Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró acariciando la suave piel de la bebé y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tan dulce y cariñosa que sorprendió a todos.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Qué guay¡Es una monada!- gritó Luffy, asomándose por encima del hombro de Zoro, y tendiéndole una mano a la dormida chiquitina, que la sujetó en el acto.**

**- ¿Cómo le llamaréis?- preguntó Usopp.**

**- No lo sé.- respondió Robin, que ya había dado por imposible descansar en ese momento, aunque sus ojos se cerraban cada segundo.**

**- Michiyo.- farfulló Zoro, que pareció algo avergonzado.**

**- ¿Qué?- exclamaron todos mirándolo.**

**- Se llamará Michiyo. Era… era el nombre de mi abuela.- explicó, muy sonrojado, bajando la mirada hacia su pequeña.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Pues ya está¿Te unes a mi tripulación, Michiyo¡Seguro que contigo en el barco llegaré aún más pronto a ser el próximo rey de los piratas!- agregó Luffy entre risas, y con este comentario quedó zanjada la cuestión del nombre.**

"**Cuatro años y medio… Parece tan poco tiempo…" se dijo a sí mismo Zoro, un Zoro algo más curtido, con más cicatrices en su cuerpo, mientras alzaba una y otra vez su más enorme pesa sentado en su lugar de costumbre, con el ceño fruncido.**

**- ¡Papá¡Papá¡Mira!- una vocecita burlona, aunque suave e infantil, lo llamó desde la habitación que Nami usaba para sus mapas. Al instante su ceño desapareció, reemplazado por una dulce sonrisa torcida y cariñosa.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?- gritó el espadachín.**

**Una niña de enormes ojos aguamarina y nariz recta apareció tras él. Llevaba su largo pelo verde recogido en una coleta alta, y su cabello adornado por enormes y perfectos bucles ondeaba en su espalda. Lucía un vestido a juego con sus ojos, ceñido arriba y plisado y con vuelo abajo, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas llenas de moratones. En la cintura llevaba una cinta verde, y calzaba unas cómodas sandalias del mismo color. Su inocente carita esbozaba una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre, aunque más bien eufórica que tierna.**

**- ¡Ven a mirar, papi!- ordenó, tirando con sus dos bracitos y tres o cuatro más que hizo aparecer de la nada de los pantalones del joven, que se levantó con un gruñido de resignación.**

**- A ver¿qué pasa ahora?**

**La chiquilla lo llevó hasta la habitación desde la cual lo había llamado por primera vez, donde todo el resto de la tripulación formaba un corrillo alrededor de algo.**

**- ¡Zoro!- exclamó Luffy alegremente, con la cara más exultante que su amigo le había visto jamás.- ¡Mira, mira!- lo enganchó por un brazo con entusiasmo infantil, separándolo de su hija, que se buscó un lugar en el corro al lado de su madre, y lo arrastró hacia el hueco que él mismo acababa de dejar.**

**En el centro del grupo estaban una Nami con el pelo naranja largo hasta los hombros y vestida con un pantalón vaquero, una camisete blanca y unos zapatos del mismo color, que tendía sus brazos al aire diciendo: "Venga, ven con mami, ven con mami, Shanks."**

**Un niño de un año y medio, de pelo naranja, ojos color miel y enorme sonrisa, ataviado con un pantaloncito corto blanco y una camiseta naranja dio tres o cuatro pasitos vacilantes, para acabar al fin alargando uno de sus brazos e impulsarse hacia su madre entre carcajadas, con su orgulloso padre haciéndole coro, en medio de los vítores y aplausos de toda la tripulación. Luffy se acercó para arrebatárselo a Nami, mientras Sanji, Usopp y Chopper se iban, dejando en soledad a las dos familias.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Muy bien, campeón¡Ahora podrás jugar! Si es que ccasi controlas tus poderes y todo!- gritó, dando vueltas con su hijo en brazos. El pequeño reía feliz, y Michiyo celebraba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos.**

**- No sé quién es el más crío…- suspiró Nami.**

**- Michi¿por qué no vas a jugar con Shanks?- propuso Robin.**

**- ¡Sí¡Venga, tío Luffy, déjame a Shanks!**

**- Vale, vale.- soltó al pequeño, que se apresuró a prenderse de su querida amiga para ir a jugar. Los dos salieron de la mano, felices, dejando atrás cuatro sonrisas de adoración.**

**- Es igual a ti.- susurró Zoro al oído de Robin, mientras a su espalda Nami reía al verse tirada sobre el sofá por Luffy. **

**- No. Tiene tu voz… Y tu sonrisa.**

**Y a la vez las dos parejas se sumieron en tiernos y cariñosos besos.**

**En la cocina, Sanji exhaló suavemente el humo de su cigarro, sentado indolentemente en una silla, con los pies sobre la mesa, su corbata floja y la camisa medio abierta. La sonrisa que se insinuaba en sus labios demostraba que estaba enternecido por lo que acababa de ver. A su lado, Usopp seguía con su costumbre, narrándole a Chopper una fantástica y ficticia aventura sobre el día en que había salvado a una preciosa reina que estaba loca por él, pero de repente se interrumpió.**

**- Sanji¿estás bien? Te veo muy pensativo.**

**- ¿No estarás enfermo?- preguntó el renito, preocupado.**

**- No me pasa nada.- esta vez sonrió abiertamente, aunque tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos.- ¿No os parece genial que sean tan felices, que tengan… familia?**

**Los otros dos comprendieron lo que sentía. La verdad era que, a excepción de Luffy, del que nada sabían, ningún miembro de la tripulación podía alardear de haber disfrutado de una familia en el sentido estricto de la palabra.**

**- Sí, debe ser bonito crecer como Michiyo y Shanks, con tus padres que te quieren y amigos que te cuidan. La verdad es que Zoro y Luffy se derriten ante sus hijos, y Nami y Robin son un buen par de afectuosas madres.- se maravilló Chopper, que quizás había sufrido más que ninguno en ese aspecto. Aunque los tres podían decir que no habían estado siempre solos.**

**- Chicos, tenemos que hacer una promesa.- intervino Usopp, adoptando lo que él consideraba un gesto solemne, poniéndose de pie en la silla, con una pierna en la mesa y la mano en el pecho.- Debemos jurar que intentaremos que esos dos niños crezcan felices, con una familia unida, a pesar de todos los peligros que afrontaremos a partir de ahora. Y si es necesario, daremos nuestra vida por ellos, como si fueran nuestros hijos. Después de todo, somos camaradas, y ellos son la luz de nuestro barco.**

**Chopper, emocionado, con las patitas juntas bajo sus ojillos brillantes, se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza. Sanji dejó su pitillo tras una última y profunda calada y, tras levantarse y ajustarse la corbata, dio su opinión.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo por una vez, Usopp.**

**- ¿En qué estás de acuerdo?- inquirió Nami, entrando con Luffy de la mano y seguida de Zoro y Robin.**

**- ¡En que vamos a cuidar de que los niños puedan tener siempre una familia unida y normal!- exclamó Chopper.**

**Zoro se sentó con su habitual sonrisa torcida, repatingado en una silla, y sentando a Robin sobre él.**

**- Me sorprendería que tuvieran una familia normal…**

**- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Luffy, ladeando la cabeza.**

**- Porque nosotros, todos nosotros, somos su familia.- respondió Robin, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.**

**A través de la puerta abierta, todos contemplaron a los dos alegres chiquillos que jugaban a la luz del sol, inocentes y despreocupados, sin saber que llevarían siempre una vida llena de peligros y persecuciones. Y todos comprendieron que a partir de ahora tenían un sueño común: conseguir que Michiyo y Shanks fueran felices para siempre.**

_Hi! ACABÉ! DIossss, no lo puedo creer! Es que pensé que sería fácil, pero me di cuenta que NADA me gustaba para el final Y al final di con esta idea :D:D:D Sinceramente a mí me gusta, no excluye a nadie y cambia el centro del fanfic alejándolo de las parejas, pero a mí me gusta la idea. Cómo me quedó ya es otra cosa jajaja Me parece que debería haber sido más largo, pero fui incapaz de alargarlo con descripciones innecesarias y sentimientos que se sobreentienden._

_Bueno... Espero que no os decepcione a pesar de ser tan distinto de los otros capis... Yo intenté que fuera más dulce y quizás menos importante en cierta forma, porque quería un final apacible. Ya me diréis vuestra opinión._

_Quería agradecer a todos los que habéis seguido este fic hasta el final, dejándome reviews, dándome ánimos que me hicieron falta muchas veces. Especialmente a dos personas: Sari y Aya. Sari, tú me ayudaste casi desde el principio, me corregiste, me diste ideas, fuiste dura y todo Y Aya... Aunque te conozco hace muy poco fuiste decisiva en estos últimos capis, porque siempre estabas ahí lista para opinar, para darme una idea genial o para hacerme trabajar un poco OKMMMM a las dos!_

_Y por último, os dejo esto que escribí el otro día, ni yo sé qué es Pero me han dicho que lo publique... Y creo que está mejor aquí que en ningún otro lugar:_

Robin lo sabía. Él era lo que necesitaba, lo que siempre había buscado. Además de su tripulación, había encontrado a la persona que la complementaba, que la llenaba con todo lo que había deseado. Seguridad, fuerza, honor, lealtad eterna. Todo eso podía dárselo él, con sus ojos sinceros, su mirada firme y penetrante, su carácter sencillo y su admirable físico. Con sólo diecinueve años, se había ganado su amor, ese que tantos hombres maduros habían deseado. Y ahora que lo había encontrado, no iba a dejarlo escapar. Por mucho que se resistiera, por mucho que desconfiara, al final caería. Y entonces ella recuperaría su esperanza, su vida. Y todo centrado en un hombre, su hombre: Zoro.

_Ahora sí, Kss! Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este fanfic! Y me despido poniendo "Complete" en el status..._


End file.
